Blast to the Past
by CrAzY-gIrL-oUt-To-WrEaK-hAvOc
Summary: An educational trip to the Ministry of Magic unintentionally sends Hermione into the Marauders’ time. It’s none of those Time Turner fics, okay? Ü Features a lot of mayhem, hilarity and adventure! lol Ü
1. Field Trip!

Blast to the Past  
  
Disclaimer: The only things I own here are my ideas (duh!!!), the plot, and the characters that aren't featured in the books Ü no one else owns Harry Potter except J.K. Rowling! But it's okay to play with them... right? hehe Ü  
  
Summary: An educational trip to the Ministry of Magic unintentionally sends Hermione into the Marauders' time. It's none of those Time Turner fics, okay??? Ü Features a lot of mayhem, hilarity and adventure!!! lol Ü  
  
Chapter 1: Field Trip!  
  
Hermione Granger walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast alone on the morning of the 2nd day of term. Hermione is a seventeen year old who makes head turn whenever she is present. Okay, so she wasn't like that before. Before, from 1st year to 5th year, she hardly fixed up. The only thing she fixed was her teeth in 4th year. Anyway, in the summer after 5th year, Hermione's mom was exasperated; she wanted a daughter who actually cared about her appearance! So she dragged Hermione to the salon to straighten her hair. Next, they shopped for a new wardrobe for her. Afterwards, Hermione's mom bought some makeup from Stila and Urban Decay and dumped them on Hermione. Then she bought teen magazines for Hermione so she would know how to apply makeup. Hermione protested against all of this, but her mom yelled, "HERMIONE GRANGER! IF YOU DO NOT DO AS I SAY, I WILL NOT LET YOU GO BACK TO HOGWARTS ANYMORE! AND YOU KNOW THAT I STICK TO MY WORD!" So Hermione had no choice but to fix up.  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall and slid into a seat saved by Harry. She noticed 3/4s of the male population of Hogwarts checking her out. She ignored them, reaching across the table for blueberry pancakes, which Ron, her best friend of 6 years who had red hair and baby blue eyes, gave to her readily. "Thanks Ron," Hermione said, getting some and now reaching for the hot chocolate, which Harry, her other best friend who had messy black hair and fresh-pickled-toad green eyes (lol Ü), poured into her mug.  
  
"Hey, what's up with all the pampering?! I'm no baby!" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well... we thought you might freak at the thought of your clothes getting dirty or something," Ron said worriedly.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Hello, I didn't turn into Pansy, okay? I'm still Hermione Granger, your best friend!"  
  
"Hmm, so it's okay with you if we stop doing our acts of chivalry?" Harry said, grinning.  
  
"No! Sorry guys, but you got yourselves into this," Hermione said, grinning back.  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up at the High Table. The hall became silent. "Good morning to everyone! Now, you may be wondering why I didn't tell you this last night, but you will have a field trip." The Muggleborns and half- bloods were happy, but the purebloods were confused.  
  
"FIELD TRIP? Does this mean we have to go to a field and work like... like... dirty Muggles who get milk from cows? This is slave stuff!" Draco Malfoy said.  
  
"Ohmigosh, my manicure's gonna be so totally ruined! I agree with Draco, this is slave stuff!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, I see some of you don't know what a field trip is. In other words, it is an educational trip," he said with a smile. He watched as some of the confused students suddenly understood before he continued. "Right then, your educational trips will last for a month. Oh, and you will be expected to write an essay about it, about... 10 feet?" Some of the students protested. "THAT IS WAY TOO LONG, PROFESSOR!!!" "Well, you will be staying there for a month," Dumbledore said calmly. "Oh... here are the class assignments. The 1st and 2nd years will go to Egypt to study the ancient wizards and witches there. Your chaperones will be Professors Snape and Sinistra." "Cool!" & "Groovy!" (lol Ü another lol moment for me Ü) was heard from the said group. Dumbledore smiled. "The 3rd and 4th years will go to Romania to study about dragons with Professor Flitwick and Hagrid. Don't worry, you won't get toasted, and you won't be doing a remake of the Triwizard Tournament," he added hastily as he saw the looks on their faces.  
  
--  
  
"Man, why can't he hurry up and tell us where we're going?!" Ron said, halfway through his fried sausages and muffins. Hermione shot him a 'how- could-you-be-so-rude-to-Professor-Dumbledore?!' look, followed by a 'you- better-pay-attention' look.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "The 5th and 6th years will go to Durmstrang to study the differences between Durmstrang and Hogwarts with Professors Moody and Sprout (yeah, I know she's only good for plants but deal Ü). By difference, I mean difference in culture. And lastly, the 7th years will be going to the Ministry of Magic with me and Professor McGonagall," his eyes resting on Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Harry, who was laughing his head off at a joke Seamus Finnigan said a while ago, stopped mid-laugh. His expression became stony. Hermione reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. Ron and Neville looked apprehensive. "Well, that is all... oh yes, you will all be leaving tonight after dinner- " "HOW ARE WE GONNA FREAKIN' PACK?! I MEAN, WE WON'T HAVE ANY TIME!!!" "so all classes are suspended for today." Cheers erupted from all tables. "That is all, thank you for listening. You may now continue eating." He now sat down.  
  
--  
  
"A field trip! Why do you think they set up a field trip?" Hermione said excitedly. Ron mumbled something indistinct while eating more muffins, while Harry still retained the stony look. Hermione sighed, and, since she was done eating, rose up from the table and went out to the lake. She was sitting there, thinking when she heard a, "A 'field trip'? Did you Mudbloods devise this?" It was none other than Draco Malfoy. He's also seventeen. He was blonde, but it looked like he bleached his hair again and again. It suited him, however. Oh, and he had these steely gray eyes that were awesome to look at. Most of the female population at Hogwarts swooned whenever he was nearby, but Hermione couldn't care any less. To her, he was still the jerk who had terrorized her and her friends for six years.  
  
"I'm sorry Malfoy, but no, we didn't plan any of that," Hermione said warily. "Um, I'm going to pack. See you." But before she could get up, Draco sat down beside her.  
  
"Afraid of me, Mudblood?" he asked with a sneer, which Hermione noticed that for once the sneer didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"No, it's just that I don't believe in wasting time on jerks." Hermione answered. And with that, she stood up and made her way to the castle, leaving Draco there, seething.  
  
--  
  
Draco was muttering at the lakeside, saying, "Stupid Mudblood, just because she became Head Girl... nah, who am I kidding? I'm not actually mad at her... darn it!" 'Oh well, got to start packing,' he thought and got up too.  
  
--  
  
The day came and went. Soon, it was time for dinner. The students were quite nervous, yet excited and didn't eat much. Finally, the teachers got up and instructed the Head Boy and Girl (Draco and Hermione, who else?! Ü) and prefects to organize the groups. "First years over here!" "Hey, straighten your line, you pathetic twits!" "Malfoy!" "Sorry, Head Girl," Draco said, flashing her a smile. Hermione looked quite shocked. 'What?" he asked defensively. Hermione shook her head. "Nothing... First years!" she yelled.  
  
Soon everyone was assembled at the Hogwarts grounds. Soon, the 1st and 2nd years' flying carriage (a la Beauxbatons) had arrived, and they left. Next were the dragons, which were tamed by Charlie Weasley and company. They helped the students get on, and flew away. (Cool.) Next, a ship came from the lake for the 5th and 6th years. After all that, Dumbledore said, "Well, we'd best be going now." He did the shrieks Hagrid did when calling thestrals. Harry saw lots of them arrive, and told Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore said, "Since there aren't that many of them, there will be two riders for each thestrals. Please leave your luggage, it will be delivered to the Ministry." Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to the thestrals with the others, and Harry helped Ron and Hermione up before climbing onto his own. The Slytherins took their good time in going to the thestrals (Dumbledore had pointed out where they were located, but you know Slytherins... scowls), so they were out of thestrals.  
  
--  
  
Hermione was pleased that she had ridden a thestrals before; that meant she could anticipate what it was going to do and not be afraid. Her expression changed, when she felt someone clumsily climb up behind her. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" she said abruptly, eyebrow raised. "No more thestrals," he said simply. Harry and Ron were glaring at Draco, but for once, Draco ignored them. 'Who the hell are you and what have you done to Malfoy?!' Hermione thought. Soon, they heard Dumbledore speak. "Ministry of Magic, please." After a few seconds, they soared into the sky. Draco, riding on a thestral the first time, was taken by surprise and had to grab onto Hermione's waist to keep from falling.  
  
"Jeez Malfoy, have you got a thing for me or what?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"I uh..." I... look, I should be puking right now! Grabbing onto a... a..."  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll make you fall off and make it look like an accident," Hermione warned. Draco was glad he'd stopped there. He didn't want Hermione to know he'd lost the ability to call her a Mudblood. 'I've got it bad for her,' he thought despairingly.  
  
They rode in silence for a while. Soon, Malfoy asked, "What job are you planning to have after school?" which led to a long conversation until they reached the Ministry of Magic, and neither had shot insults at the other. When they had landed, Draco got down first and helped Hermione off. "Um... thanks," Hermione said, smiling at him before joining Harry and Ron, who had Crabbe and Goyle riding with them. They weren't exactly light. (lol Ü) Needless to say, they were looking disgruntled but perked up as they saw Hermione.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was in a state of shock. She smiled at him. The smile was for him! And she opened up to him about some things. He was so pleased, he felt a grin spread over his face. A real grin.  
  
--  
  
"7th years, please follow me," Professor McGonagall said. "Here is the visitor's entrance," gesturing to the telephone booth. Most of the 7th years stared at it. 'Has the Ministry of Magic gone mad?! You'd think they'd choose a better looking entrance!' thought most of them. "Dial six two four four two, state your names and that you're here for the educational trip," she said. "Right, now divide yourselves into groups of six, because only six fit in it at one time." Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately stuck together, and they were followed by Neville, Seamus and Dean. The teachers made the assigned group leaders (in this case, Harry) line up. After a while the teachers were calling out,  
  
"Parvati Patil's group!"  
  
"Susan Bones' group!"  
  
Finally,  
  
"Harry Potter's group!"  
  
They entered the telephone booth. Ron dialed the number. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas for the educational group," Harry said. They pinned on their badges. They were silent; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, because they were remembering the events of 5th year. Seamus and Dean had no one to talk to so they were also silent.  
  
--  
  
Here you go!!! Ü My first chapter... Feel free to review!!! Oh yeah, um... I really don't know who Hermione should be paired up with in this fanfic. Who do you want?  
  
This is my second fanfic... my first fanfic still needs to be typed... I'm thinking of paying someone to do the job! lol Ü  
  
And oh yeah, for some odd reason, I kind of like Hermione Legolas fics Ü hehe... so if you know any, please let me know Ü thanks!!!  
  
Ü rochena Ü 


	2. Staying at the Ministry of Magic

Hiya!!! I just wanted to say thanks to Sammy Baggins... I was touched!!! lol Ü Anyway... this is a pretty short chapter... and not that exciting, in my opinion... hehe... but the third chapter isn't as long and boring ... I hope   
  
--  
  
Chapter 2: Staying at the Ministry of Magic  
  
When they reached the Atrium, they were asked to line up by Houses, 2 lines each (you know, 1 for boys and 1 for girls... Ü). They did the wand checking... then Dumbledore said, "We have decided upon your sleeping arrangements. They will (a) open your eyes to living with someone quite unlike you (you'll find out why Ü) and (b) encourage you to be trustworthy. Here are the sleeping arrangements... Hufflepuff girls – Ravenclaw boys... Ravenclaw girls – Hufflepuff boys... Gryffindor girls – Slytherin boys... and Slytherin girls – Gryffindor boys." Protests (as usual... sigh) broke out from the Houses, especially from Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall ignored them. (hahaha) "Your sleeping quarters are there," he pointed to a door to their left labeled DORMITORIES. "Now, all your things have arrived and are in your respective dormitories, and I expect you all to go to bed immediately. Chop chop!" Dumbledore said, and with that, the students started filing into the dormitories and the teachers entered a room.  
  
Hermione was quite mad at the teachers for having them sleep in the same dormitory as the Slytherin boys (wow, is that a first or what?! lol Ü), and quite scared. 'I'm gonna be sleeping with future Death Eaters!!! Oh no...' She was so creeped out by the sudden thought that she grabbed Harry and Ron and hugged them tightly. "Don't leave me!" she wailed.  
  
Harry and Ron laughed. "Hermione, what's wrong?! We'll still see each other every day, you know," Harry said, but Hermione didn't budge.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm stuck with the Slytherins!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, doing an accurate impression of Hermione when Harry and Ron would put off doing their homework. "Well, if you haven't noticed, so are we! And you think you've got it bad?! Do you think we'll survive in there - " Ron pointed to the dorms "with Parkinson's shrieky voice?!"  
  
"Well do you think I'll survive in a room half full of Death Eaters?!"  
  
"Optimistic, are you Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione glared at him. "Come on, Hermione, it can't be that bad. You can defend yourself against them, remember?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I guess... hey, I better get going now. Goodnight, guys."  
  
"Night, Hermione."  
  
"What he said!"  
  
"What-ever, Ron."  
  
They all walked through the door. Inside was a room with 4 doors: 1 on the left wall, 2 on the wall facing them and a door on the right wall. Harry and Ron entered the door on the right (labeled 'Slytherin girls, Gryffindor boys'), and Hermione, with a sigh, entered the door beside that, labeled 'Gryffindor girls, Slytherin boys'.  
  
--  
  
When Draco heard the sleeping arrangements, he was ecstatic. Of course, he didn't show it. 'YES! I'll get to see my Hermione again! Yes, yes, yes!' (rolls eyes... how pathetic... lol Ü) As soon as they were dismissed, he entered their room, and got his bag, which was stowed near the door. (Actually, all the bags were.) He chose a bed, and unpacked using his wand. Soon other people filtered in, and after a while, he saw her enter. He inwardly smiled to himself cause there were no other beds available except the one beside him. (Uh – oh... lol)  
  
Hermione walked in. 'Wooow, it's just like what you'd see on MTV.' (nuff said Ü). She looked for her bag, got it and looked for an available bed. It was right next to Malfoy. 'Oh great... of all the Slytherins to sleep next to, I get to sleep next to the leading future Death Eater!!! sighs loudly Oh well, at least the alien who had taken over his body and I get along well... hmm... the others are either too scared of him or don't wanna get on his bad side.' She decided to be nice to him. If he responded nicely, then that would be fine, but if he didn't then she would just bicker with him (hah, and she's Head Girl). Is she tried being rude to him before he did, she might wake up the butt of a mean joke.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said as she put down her bag.  
  
"Hey," Draco said, reading, weirdly, A Midsummer Night's Dream. Hermione finished unpacking, then asked, "Where's Pansy?"  
  
"Sulking cause I told her I didn't want her sneaking in here to snuggle up to me, and I told her to stay away; I would suffocate from all her smothering and her bad breath (lol I just had to throw that one in!!! LOL)," he said, making a face. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hey, is that -- ?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Shakespeare."  
  
"I thought you weren't into Muggle stuff," said Hermione, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, well I found this in the Manor library one day and I was curious... I mean, how could a Muggle book get in there? I was intrigued by the story and started reading it."  
  
"Oh... okay then." Hermione pulled a book out from her bag. It was titled Hogwarts: A History. (HAHAHAHAHA) "I guess I'll be reading this." Draco rolled his eyes, but in a friendly way. Hermione just shook her head and they started reading, oblivious to the people dropping to sleep around them.  
  
Soon...  
  
"What time is it?" Draco asked, yawning quite loudly.  
  
"Half past twelve... we'd better go to sleep!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Draco looked at her. "Hmm... smileys, huh?" he said, referring to Hermione's pajamas, which were light blue with yellow smileys on them.  
  
"Yep... night, Malfoy."  
  
"Draco," he corrected. Hermione stared. "Look, we've been getting along now and... and I've learned that I really wanna be friends with you. And look, this isn't a joke, cause if it was, then I wouldn't have gone to all that trouble talking to you, you know," he said. "I'm Draco." he repeated.  
  
"Hermione," Hermione said, smiling. "Night... Ma – sorry - Draco," she said, lying down on her bed and pulling the covers up.  
  
"Night Hermia," Draco said and grinned.  
  
After a while, Hermione turned on her side, facing Parvati, who was on her right.  
  
--  
  
Despite Hermione saying they had to sleep, Draco couldn't. (sarcastically I wonder why.) He was too pleased with himself to fall asleep. He became her friend! He tried to sleep, excited about the conversations they would have the next day.  
  
--  
  
Oh! If you were wondering, Malfoy chose the bed at the end of the dorm, ok? Hermia is from A Midsummer Night's Dream... and now you see he's got it pretty bad for Hermione... and that'll be explained in the other chapters!!! So now who do you guys want Hermione to end up with?  
  
Harry Ron Draco  
  
Hahaha... soon some more people will be added to the mix... but you know what??? I really have no idea who she should end up with, cause all of them are pretty good... haha except Malfoy, but it's a lot of fun getting them together cause they really really hate each other in the books, right???  
  
Oh yeah... the third movie came out and I'm currently devastated cause I can't go out to watch it!!! What's a girl to do??? I'm gonna DIE without my Harry Potter fix!!! Oh well... I'll think of something... till next chapter!!! See ya!!!   
  
Ü rochena Ü  


	3. Getting Ready

I want to thank my reviewers, Sammy Baggins and Kaori7395... you guys made me dance when I read your reviews! Thank you   
  
--  
  
Chapter 3: Getting Ready  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of the girls chatting about hair and makeup. Parvati and Lavender were giving makeovers to other girls. "Hey Hermy!" Parvati called out. "Morning!"  
  
'Hermy?! What a name makes a face' "Good morning Parvati... what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Makeovers," Parvati said with a small grin.  
  
"Oh, I guess I'll just get ready for today," Hermione said. She grabbed her stuff and walked into the shower room. The shower room was rectangular and long. At one end were the sinks and mirrors. The 2 long walls were covered with doors; Hermione opened a door and saw a showerhead. The walls and doors of the cubicles left no gaps between the floor and ceiling so there was no way someone could spy on them. She observed that half of the cubicles had toilets and half, showerheads. She showered, brushed her teeth, dried her hair and put on some makeup. Since it was a Saturday, Hermione wore Muggle clothes. Dumbledore allowed Hogwarts students to wear Muggle clothes on weekends, and since the school year was in session, the rule still applied. She didn't bother putting on her Head Girl badge cause it would look out of place with her outfit. She was wearing a denim mini skirt, a yellow sleeveless top featuring a caricature and the caption 'Groovy Chick' in dark blue (lol Ü something I saw before...), and sandals. Hermione kept her hair loose and walked out of the shower room.  
  
"Hermione, you look great," Lavender commented with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, Professor McGonagall said for you to wake up the sleepyheads cause it's almost time for breakfast."  
  
"Okay," Hermione answered. She had to wake up most of the boys. (Typical.) The last one she woke up was Draco, and boy, was he stubborn!  
  
"Malfoy..." Hermione said. He stirred a bit, then slept on.  
  
"Draco, get up," she said, slightly shaking him. He shrugged her hands off, and slept on.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! GET UP THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL MISS BREAKFAST!" Hermione yelled. Most of the people in the room snickered cause she couldn't wake him up. Hermione glared at them, then tried shaking him again. He grumbled at what she yelled, turned onto his side and slept. Suddenly, Hermione got an idea. She walked over to the side where he was facing and sat on his bed.  
  
"Lysander..." she said in his ear.  
  
Draco woke up. "Hermia," he said.  
  
Hermione suddenly got up. "Morning, good thing you're up now. Now get ready for breakfast; it'll be served in a few minutes," she said, going to talk to Lavender who was calling her.  
  
Draco watched her go, thinking: 'Did she just call me Lysander or was it just my dream?', thinking back to his dream of A Midsummer Night's Dream, portrayed by various Harry Potter characters. Sighing, he got his stuff and made for the shower room.  
  
--  
  
Everyone was pleased to find out that the House tables still applied. Hermione was tackled by Harry and Ron as soon as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, hugging her.  
  
"See?! And last night you asked why I was making a fuss!" Hermione grumbled, but hugging back. Harry laughed and also hugged her.  
  
"Okay, so how are the Slytherin girls?" Hermione asked as they got themselves some breakfast.  
  
"They kept to themselves so we were fine," Ron said. "What about the Slytherin boys?"  
  
"Very hard to wake up, but they just also stuck to their own devices."  
  
They ate their breakfast in silence, savoring the fact that they were together.  
  
--  
  
After breakfast, Professor McGonagall summoned the Gryffindors and Slytherins from the Great Hall (which, by the way, is just across the room labeled DORMITORIES Ü) and into the Atrium.  
  
"You will be visiting 2 departments today," McGonagall announced. "First, you will visit the Office of the Minister. Next, you will visit the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Then you will have your lunch; after lunch is the Department of Mysteries. After the Department of Mysteries, you shall have your dinner."  
  
She looked around at all of them. I expect all of you to take notes on this for the 10 foot essay you've been assigned. In the essays, you will discuss the Ministry of Magic; its history, purpose and achievements; its departments along with their history, purpose and achievements; and your experience here." Ron grimaced at Harry and Hermione, but Hermione didn't notice cause she had devoted all of her attention to her teacher.  
  
"Here is your medium for taking notes. Miss Brown, please pass out these books; Mr. Malfoy, please hand out these quills." Lavender started handing out Flourish and Blotts books which were didn't have any writings in them (mentioned in HP & the SS; a.k.a. notebooks Ü), and Draco handed out Dictation Quills (the quill mentioned in Book 5, Ch. 7, p. 131 Ü).  
  
"Good day to you all." And with that, McGonagall entered a room near the lifts.  
  
"Wotcher, guys," said a voice behind the assembled group.  
  
"Tonks?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep," she said, grinning widely. Today, she was a blue-eyed redhead with layered shoulder-length hair. Her hair was flipped out. (Cool Ü) She was wearing a white shirt which said in red letters, 'UMBRIDGE IS A LOSER', with a face with its hand doing an L on its forehead (LOSER!!! hehe Ü); bootleg pants and sneakers. "Who are you again?" Draco asked.  
  
"Tonks," she said.  
  
"What stupid name is that?!" Pansy shrieked. Tonks glared at her. "Let's get started with - "  
  
"Actually, her name is Nymphadora Tonks," said Remus Lupin, stepping out of a room.  
  
"Why did you have to tell them my name?!" Tonks wailed. Pansy started to laugh at Tonks' first name. Remus ignored them.  
  
"You might remember me; I'm your former DADA professor; and I'm now the Assistant of the Minister. You're all due at the Minister's office, so if you'll all follow me please." They entered the room Remus came out of, which was on the right of the door McGonagall walked into. There was a large staircase in the room, nothing else. They went up it; or rather, the staircase moved them upwards. (Think of it as a giant escalator. lol Ü) After a while, they reached two large doors. Remus knocked three times. A voice called, "Enter." Remus pushed open the doors and they all entered the Minister of Magic's office.  
  
--  
  
Oi, if you were wondering, the Ravenclaws' and Hufflepuffs' schedule's different from the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Oh... and I know there aren't any doors in the Atrium, but where would they eat and sleep?! And where would you find the Minister's office?  
  
If you guys don't know Tonks and Umbridge, sorry... :( slight OOTP spoilers from here up to the next chapter... but that's it!   
  
Ü rochena Ü  


	4. Discoveries

Expect some familiar people here in this chapter Ü I've decided to promote and hire some deserving people in my story Ü lol   
  
--  
  
Chapter 4: Discoveries  
  
"Welcome, everyone, have a seat," Arthur Weasley said, pointing to the sofas. After Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge were fired after Harry and co.'s 5th year, the Ministry workers turned to Dumbledore to appoint a suitable Minister of Magic, and he appointed Arthur. Of course, some people didn't like that he became the new Minister, but Arthur had proved himself capable. This was good for the Weasleys, of course; they didn't have to buy second-hand stuff anymore.  
  
Once everyone was seated comfortably, Arthur introduced himself. Then he gave them an overview of the Ministry, its history, purpose and achievements. Since Arthur was quite friendly, the meeting with him turned out to be like a talk show. (lol Ü) One student even asked, "How much is the salary of the Minister of Magic?" Arthur laughed and answered, "Sorry, but it's confidential. And if I leaked that, a curse will happen to me... somewhat like what Miss Granger had devised in your 5th year," smiling at Hermione. "Thanks to her, the Ministry now has ways of making people effective secret keepers, like our workers. They tend to gab too much about our plans, therefore spilling the beans to the other Ministries, who steal our ideas."  
  
Soon after, they bade goodbye to him and Remus called Tonks. "Tonks will be your tour guide around the Ministry. If any of you have questions, ask her. Have a nice day!" Tonks arrived just as Remus had left. "Wotcher," she said, winking. "Our next stop is the Department of Magical Games and Sports, which incorporates the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office. It's on level 7, so we're taking the lift. 6 at a time, ok?" she said. Harry and co. went 1st. Soon the lift stopped and they got out. It took a while for everyone to arrive, but they finally did. They went into the office to meet the Head.  
  
--  
  
Draco was in Quidditch heaven. So were the other guys, he thought. After interviewing Oliver Wood, who replaced Ludo Bagman as the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Oliver gathered the guys for tips in Quidditch and new special moves. (Oliver's really a Quidditch freak... lol Ü) The girls were bored after a while and started chatting with each other. Draco saw Hermione reading Hogwarts: A History. 'Must be bored out of her mind smirks' He focused his attention back to Wood. All too soon, in his opinion, it was time for lunch.  
  
--  
  
The 7th years had lunch quickly; most of them wanted to check out the Atrium. Some of the crazy 7th years would go to the Floo fireplaces leaving the Ministry of Magic, use Floo powder and say, "The Ministry of Magic!" and land in one of the fireplaces where the arrivals came from. (Gits... Ü) Hermione went to her dorm room to read. When she entered, she saw some people spending their free time in the room. She was almost done with her book when they heard Tonks yelling, "7TH YEARS!!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OVER HERE!!!" They all ran to Tonks, almost knocking her over.  
  
"Jeez! Watch it!" she said. She was now a brown-eyed brunette, but the shoulder-length layered flip do was still there. She was wearing a sleeveless pale blue turtleneck and a knee length denim skirt and white wedges. She looked kind of Phoebe from Charmed. "Hey- how'd you change your appearance?" asked Justin Finch – Fletchley, confused.  
  
"I'm a Metamorphmagus, somebody who can change his/her appearance at will," she said, grinning. "Our next stop is the Department of Mysteries," she said, a little less chipper when she saw Harry, who was staring at the floor. (This is torture for Harry!!! :() "Remember, six to a lift, press the number 9."  
  
Harry pulled Ron and Hermione aside and said, "Um, guys... could we... could we go last? I don't think I'm ready to..."  
  
Hermione hugged him. "Yeah, if that's what you want," she said, with Harry hugging her like his life depended on it. (Poor guy... I guess he was totally traumatized by what happened... sniff) Draco noticed this and frowned. (lol Ü)  
  
--  
  
Harry and co. were the last group to go to the Department of Mysteries. Ron weakly smiled at Harry and Hermione squeezed his hand. Tonks quietly said, "This is the Department of Mysteries. Follow me, please," opening the plain black door and entering the room, holding the door open. "Hurry, everybody in," and everyone quickly walked in. "Everybody in?" Tonks asked, checking. "Good." She shut the door. After a few seconds, the wall rotated. Most of the 7th years' faces were apprehensive. When the rotating stopped, Tonks pushed open a door at random. "Get in, y'all," she said, holding the door open again. When everyone was inside, she closed the door. "This is where the Unspeakables try to fathom how a mind works. As you can see, this tank here has brains. Don't try touching one, though," she warned as Terry Boot inched toward the tank. "I'll let you guys look around here," she said. When she was sure no one would try holding the slimy brains, she walked over to Harry and pulled him aside.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry about this, and I was even afraid to go back here, but it was in the schedule. I Hope you understand."  
  
"I do, Tonks, but I still think Sirius's death (WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! :( I just can't accept it!!!) was my fault."  
  
"It wasn't Harry, you were just concerned about him and tried saving him, no fault there. Look, do not ever blame yourself again. If it's anyone's fault, it's Bellatrix's, okay? And Sirius wouldn't want you blaming yourself," Tonks said seriously.  
  
"Okay. Thanks Tonks," said Harry, his first smile ever since they went into the lift. Tonks now called out, "Guys, come on, there are 4 more rooms we can check out; 6 of them are just offices, but the other 5 are like these. Now come on, out the door," holding open the door they came in from. They all filed out, and before Tonks could close the door, Hermione said, "Flagrate!" and marked the door with a fiery X. "Thanks," Tonks said as she closed the door.  
  
The wall rotated again and Tonks chose another door at random. "Office... everybody in!" They went in and listened to the Head's lecture. They went back out, Hermione marked the door, and they repeated the process. Pretty soon, the class got bored cause Tonks had picked all the offices in order. The next room she chose was the Planets Room. Tonks explained that the universe held a lot of unsolved mysteries, which is why that room was in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
The next room was locked (the room Harry and co. couldn't get into in Book 5). Hermione marked it. The next room was the room where Sirius died. Harry paled, Ron's hands were shaking and Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Tonks explained that that was the room where they studied death. Death was behind the tattered veil; so those who could see the thestrals could hear the voices coming from behind it.  
  
The next room was a broom cupboard (lol Ü didn't know what to put... hehe Ü), much to the surprise of the students. "Hey, we do have to clean, you know," Tonks said.  
  
The next room was the Time Room. Tonks said, "Hey, we can skip this room first; let's advance into the next room." They entered the room. Tonks explained about the prophecies, then ushered them all out again; she didn't want anyone going mad cause they touched a prophecy that wasn't theirs. On the way out, Hermione noticed a prophecy with her name on it. (Hmm... Ü) But before she could get it, Ron pulled her away.  
  
"Okay, so as you can see, this is the Time Room." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville noticed something different in the room: a large hole in the middle, surrounded by guardrails (you know, the velvet stuff? Ü). "Feel free to explore. Oh, and about the Abyss of Time, you won't fall in there, no matter how flimsy-looking the guardrails are."  
  
--  
  
Hermione wandered around, bored. 'I've seen all this before... this is where a Death Eater got a baby's head (Ü hehe Ü).' She thought that she had seen enough clocks to last her a lifetime when she noticed something on the floor. She picked it up. It was a photo of James, Sirius, Peter and Remus taken at the tree by the lake at Hogwarts. She recognized Sirius, Remus and Peter, and recognized James cause of his resemblance to Harry. She turned it over.  
  
'7th year. Property of Sirius Black'  
  
Hermione gasped. It was so well-hidden, it hadn't been found for a year and so. She thought that Sirius might have dropped it as he was rushing to save them. 'Rushing to his death, more like,' she thought, trying not to cry. When she had succeeded, she decided to run to Harry to show him the picture. As she was running, Neville, who was watching a dragon egg turn into a full-grown dragon (apparently a new feature, courtesy of me Ü), jumped back in fear, bumping Hermione, who fell to the right. She looked to her right, and to her horror, it was the Abyss. She heard a "Hermione!" as she fell, still clutching the picture. The last thing she thought was, 'I thought Tonks said it was impossible to fall into the Abyss,' before she blacked out.  
  
--  
  
Finally!!! I'd gotten to the time-traveling part!!! Ü sigh The next chapter's my favorite... cause of what happened to Hermione when she went into the past   
  
Ü rochena Ü  


	5. Blast to the Past

Hey JKRFan4Life... I read your profile... Constant vigilance, huh??? Ü lol Thanks for adding me on your favorites list!!! I'm sooo flattered... Ü  
  
Thanks to the following people for putting me on their author alert watch list: littlewolf-moony, JKRFan4Life, charlatan, saxistwriterchick and Ariasne!!! Ü  
  
To my dear reviewers:  
  
Sammy Baggins: Thank you!!! You guys just keep reviewing and I'll keep typing... I've got it all written down... well, until Chapter 10 Ü When I can't use my computer, I write, write and write Ü  
  
roxy-babe88: Thanks for your review!!! Oh, you mean this??? Ü Hold down the Alt button, press 0220, and let go of the Alt button and presto!!! A cute smiley! Ü lol Ü  
  
saxistwriterchick: I'm pretty crazy (as the penname implies Ü) so the crazy ideas will keep coming... check out what i did in this chapter!!! ÜÜÜ  
  
sexy-jess: Thank you!!! You're sooo sweet!!! ÜÜÜ  
  
Thanks, everybody!!! Sorry if I'm pretty pathetic about the favorites list and author alert watch list and reviews, but you guys made me smile when I was pretty out of it... you guys made my day!!! ÜÜÜ And now... Chapter 5! Yay! My favorite chapter so far! lol Ü on with the story!!! Ü  
  
PS: ff.net keeps doing something to my open pointy bracket; it alters it frowns see?! Oh well... i just wanted to tell you cause i'm tired of having to fix that all the time in QuickEdit... ÜÜÜ  
  
--  
  
Chapter 5: Blast to the Past  
  
Hermione woke up on the lake shore. She checked her watch and saw that it had stopped. "Drat! At least I still have my wand," Hermione muttered. She got up, but saw that the giant squid thought that she thought that she was food and wrapped its tentacles around her.  
  
"AAAARRRGGH!!! LET ME GO, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!!!" The squid didn't appreciate being called a 'freak of nature' so it gripped her tighter. Hermione felt a searing pain, accompanied by loud snaps. She looked down and saw blood all over her clothes. 'Yikes, there goes my Steve Madden stuff,' she thought. Her sandals were back on shore, but she guessed they were also ruined now.  
  
She tried reaching for her wand, and was able to grab it, to her amazement. The giant squid turned her, ready to eat her. "IMPEDIMENTA!" Hermione screamed. The giant squid froze, inches from its mouth. It let her go, and Hermione fell to the ground. She groaned cause of the pain. She was slow in getting up cause she ached all over. Soon, she saw inky liquid (called sepia Ü I researched on giant squids just for this story! hehe) around her. She turned around and saw the squid looming over her. "STUPEFY! IMPEDIMENTA!" The Stunning Spell was no use; the Impediment Curse worked for the second time, however. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, she got up, grabbed her ruined sandals and wand and ran as fast as she could to the steps of the castle. Soon her knees gave way, and she buckled and fell onto the steps. Her breathing became steadily shallower, and she became increasingly paler. She could hardly move now. Every time she breathed, she felt pain, like a bone got stuck into her lungs or something. (Ouch...) Her thoughts were, 'Oh, this is peachy; I miss an educational trip, get attacked by the giant squid and die, all in a day! ... I'll never see my family and friends anymore...' and with that thought, silent tears trickled down her face. Soon she heard footsteps.  
  
"Hurry up Wormtail," she heard a familiar voice say.  
  
'Wormtail...'  
  
"Moony's about to transform any minute now, so-" The footsteps stopped, and 3 figures appeared out of nowhere. It was James, Sirius and Peter, out to accompany Remus. Hermione tilted her head a bit and saw it was a full moon, but partially covered by clouds. Right about now, the clouds would part and Remus would transform.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked James. (Oh yeah, she's okay, she just tore up her clothes and intentionally hurt herself... duh! Of course she's not! rolls eyes)  
  
"Dandy," Hermione said sarcastically, trying to get up but she felt like her bones wouldn't support her (of course; they're broken...) and she fell. James caught her before she fell, and as he did, she felt pain, even with a simple touch.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?!" Sirius yelped at seeing the blood and torn clothes. "I fought – with – the – giant – squid," Hermione said between gasps, growing paler by the second.  
  
Just then, they heard a werewolf's howl. (lol Ü) "Let's leave her, guys," Peter said, earning glares from James and Sirius.  
  
"No," James said finally. "Look, by now Moony's transformed; we need to get one of us to bring her to Madam Pomfrey and one of us to head off Moony before he 'snacks'."  
  
"Prongs, you're the only one who can stop him now, I won't be able to head him off now he's got a head start. I'll bring her to Madam Pomfrey and follow. See you soon, guys," Sirius said.  
  
James and Peter nodded, and James gently laid Hermione on the floor. They put on the Invisibility Cloak, and left. Sirius picked her up, but as he did, she felt something searing in her chest and she blacked out.  
  
--  
  
James and Peter had Remus in control by the time Sirius came. They went out and had their fun. (Didn't want to write about adventures... Ü) After leaving Remus to change back and to be collected by Madam Pomfrey, James asked, "How's the girl?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said it's a miracle she survived from the attack. She's in a pretty bad condition, though. A broken bag of bones! And blood everywhere... she was just as pale as the ghosts when we arrived at the hospital wing. Blacked out when I picked her up," Sirius reported.  
  
"Hey, it's 10 minutes to 9, let's visit," James said. They ran to the hospital wing. They heard Madam Pomfrey muttering that she'll have to summon Dumbledore. "That bad?" James asked. Sirius nodded. Peter couldn't care any less; he just said, "I'll see you in the common room, ok?" and left.  
  
"Insensitive prat," Sirius said. They crept to where Hermione was and almost pulled away the curtain, but –  
  
"Misters Black and Potter, I don't think you should be disturbing her right now. She's been through a terrible ordeal, having gone through pain of innumerable proportions. She's had every single injury you could think of," Madam Pomfrey said sadly. (Ouch.) "Professor Dumbledore will be here soon."  
  
In the present...  
  
Neville saw Hermione fall into the time hole and suddenly disappear. After Hermione had fallen into the Abyss, Neville stared in horror at it. Then he ran to Tonks. "TONKS! TONKS! HERMIONE FELL INTO THE ABYSS!" Everyone stared at him in horror, except the Slytherins, who were quite pleased... Well, one of them was devastated, but he didn't show it. (Hmmm...Ü)  
  
Tonks said, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I was watching this dragon egg turn into a dragon. The dragon scared me, and I jumped backward, bumping Hermione, and she fell into the Abyss." Said Neville, trembling and about to cry.  
  
Tonks grew pale. "Come on everyone, you'll all stay in the Great Hall first while I talk to Dumbledore. And don't worry," she said with a weak smile, turning to Neville. "I'll tell them it was purely unintentional."  
  
--  
  
Everyone was silent as they returned to the Atrium. Tonks went to the Office of the Minister, leaving the students there. Most of them went to the Great Hall to eat. Draco didn't, however. He marched straight to his dorm and sulked there.  
  
--  
  
Harry and Ron, on the other hand, went with Tonks to the Office of the Minister. "DAD!!!" Ron yelled. "DAD!!! SOMETHING HAPPENED!"  
  
Remus went to get Dumbledore after Tonks told Arthur what happened. Arthur couldn't speak; he was also horrified. He felt Hermione was as good as his daughter. Soon, Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"Professor, could you explain why Hermione fell into the Abyss?" Even though Harry got mad at Dumbledore in their 5th year, he still trusted him a great deal and forgave him. "You see, Harry, the Abyss was discovered just last year. Soon after, it was discovered that it was impossible to fall into it unless you were holding an artifact of time. An example is something that belonged to a person of the past or future," Dumbledore said. "But Professor, we checked their belongings and made sure that they were all first-hand-" Remus said but was cut off.  
  
"Then I believe Hermione may have picked up something," Dumbledore said calmly. "The only way of bringing her back is when we discover time-travel. Arthur?"  
  
"I'll talk to the Head of the Department of Mysteries immediately," Arthur said and wrote a summons. Tonks led Harry and Ron out. "Tonks – what if – she doesn't come back?" Ron asked, visibly shaking. Harry looked like he had just had an encounter with a dementor. Tonks hugged them tightly. "Hermione's a strong girl; she'll be fine," she said reassuringly.  
  
In the past...  
  
Hermione woke up to bright sunlight streaming from an open window. 'Wow,' she thought. 'I actually lived.' She remembered everything that happened and started crying.  
  
"Tears of joy, dear?" Hermione looked up to see a younger Madam Pomfrey smiling at her.  
  
"It's just so good to be alive after all that, you know?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "At first I didn't know whether to believe to Mr. Black's story of you being attacked by the giant squid. But when I examined your injuries, I had to admit; only the giant squid would be able to do something like that. Here, have some porridge," handing Hermione a bowl of porridge and a spoon.  
  
"How long have I been in here?"  
  
"Nearly a week; you recovered remarkably fast. Misters Black, Potter and Lupin have been in to see you everyday."  
  
'Hmm... how nice.'  
  
Just then, the three mentioned boys burst into the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey – is she -" James gasped for breath.  
  
"Alive and well, I think she would like to see you now. I'll just be in my office if you need me." Madam Pomfrey walked into her office and shut the door. The three boys walked over to Hermione's bed, where the curtains were drawn, Hermione was smiling at them. The trio sat down beside her bed.  
  
"We weren't able to introduce ourselves," James said. "I'm James Potter." James, Hermione observed, really looked like Harry, but James had no scar, he had hazel eyes, and his nose was slightly longer than Harry's.  
  
"Sirius Black at your service," he said, grinning. Hermione noticed that he was quite different from James. Sure, they both had dark hair, but his lay flat, but messily into his eyes, so he had to sweep it back. His eyes were of a gray hue. (Like his eyes when he's Padfoot Ü)  
  
"Remus Lupin," Remus offered. She saw that Remus had light brown hair with matching eyes. She smiled at them.  
  
"I'm – 'Don't say your real name!' Emma Felton, nice to meet you," Hermione said. "Thanks for saving me that night," she added.  
  
"Oh yeah, we were wondering – were you really attacked by the giant squid?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, and believe me, after that, I'm not going out to the lake ever- again!" Hermione stressed. The guys laughed. "Oh, I also have a question for you guys," she said.  
  
"What is it, Emma?" Remus asked pleasantly.  
  
"I was just wondering who you were calling Moony – I mean, someone was called Prongs, and somebody Wormtail... who are they?" Hermione asked, playing dumb. They were silent for a while. Then...  
  
"Forget it," Hermione said at the same time Remus said, "We'll tell you." He looked at James and Sirius as if saying, 'It's okay. I mean, she knows something already... why lie to her?' They silently agreed. Sirius pulled the curtains to cover Hermione's bed, charmed them to stay shut and "Silencio!" and sat down, and Remus started to tell the story.  
  
--  
  
An hour later:  
  
"Um, let me get the basic stuff straight... you're a werewolf... you were bitten when you were just a kid... and James and Sirius found out, and decided to become Animagi to accompany you?" Hermione asked Remus.  
  
"Hey, include Peter," James said. "Peter's an insensitive bloke," said Sirius. "Yeah, you got it all right."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"You won't tell, will you, Emma?" Remus pleaded.  
  
"Hermione smiled. "Your secret's safe with me, Remus. And no, I will not stay away from you, to answer the question you didn't want to ask." The guys looked on in amazement. "Anyway, I think I should go see the Headmaster," she said, getting out of bed. James removed the charms off the curtains with a single flick of his wand.  
  
"Miss...?" Madam Pomfrey came, bearing her clothes and stuff.  
  
"Miss Felton, Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Miss Felton, here are your clothes and shoes. We repaired them and removed the stains for you."  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione, smiling at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"And here are your belongings," which she put on Hermione's bed. "Now go get changed. Now that you're well, I expect you to leave!" Madam Pomfrey said, but with a smile. She went back to her office.  
  
Hermione looked at her stuff. The stuff on the bed was her wand, makeup (Stila Sport Color Push Ups in Berry Flash & Eye Shadow in Jezebel), watch, and a blank sheet of photo paper where the picture should have been. She turned to the guys. "Um, guys...?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah," Remus said. The trio walked out and drew the curtains around her and let her change. When she was done, she found a mirror on her bedside table and did her makeup. Then she stuffed her belongings into her pockets, and wore her sandals and joined the group.  
  
--  
  
"Aren't you guys going to eat breakfast?"  
  
"We're done," James said cheerfully. They were walking down a hallway when Sirius said, "You know what, you look better than we thought you would."  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"Well, it's true, the two of you were actually wondering what she'd look like all fixed up and stuff," Sirius defended himself.  
  
"As if you weren't wondering too!"  
  
"..."  
  
Hermione laughed. Then she saw it: the guys gaping at her, the girls throwing her looks of loathing. She turned to them.  
  
"Why -"  
  
""They're jealous cause you're walking with us," Remus said. (Who wouldn't? Ü They're the Marauders, hello Ü lol Ü)  
  
"And the guys are gaping at you cause you don't dress like the other girls. For one thing, your skirt's too short; I bet McGonagall would throw a fit if she saw you in that," James continued.  
  
"That's okay, just bask in the attention; you deserve it," Sirius suggested, winking. (Typical, Sirius rolls eyes Ü) Hermione laughed again.  
  
They were outside Dumbledore's office when they saw Lily Evans leave it. 'Harry's mom,' Hermione thought. She had shoulder-length auburn hair and emerald green eyes, just like Harry's.  
  
"Good morning, Evans," James said, flashing her a smile which she didn't return. Instead, he got a sour look. "To where are you headed right now?"  
  
"To our Charms class, Potter; and to where are you headed right now?" Lily asked, mimicking James. "Off to some dark corner with that bimbo, are you?" looking at them in distaste. The four of them looked surprised. James was the first to recover.  
  
"Look, I -"  
  
"Excuse me, but I am not a bimbo, as you so nicely put it," Hermione said quietly. Lily cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? Then what are you?"  
  
"A transferee from Beauxbatons who's on her way to see Professor Dumbledore. They," gesturing to the 3 guys, "were walking me to his office."  
  
"What? Oh, um, I – I'm -" Lily stammered, at a loss for words.  
  
"Wonderful example to show the 1st years, Lily," Sirius said, applauding her. Remus and James looked on, amused as Lily turned beet red.  
  
"I tried telling you I was accompanying Miss Felton here cause of my Head Boy position, but she cut me off," James said.  
  
"I – um – sorry," Lily muttered, embarrassed, and turned on her heel and walked away as fast as she could. Hermione looked quite annoyed; Lily Evan called her a bimbo!  
  
'Look, she didn't know you.'  
  
'But it was still mean of her to judge so quickly!'  
  
"She didn't mean it; I guess it was because of your outfit," Remus explained. (I'll bet Ü lol Ü)  
  
"Oh, here's Dumbledore's office," James said. "Licorice Wand."  
  
Before Hermione went up to his office, she turned to them. "Thanks for everything," she said gratefully.  
  
"No problem. Feel free to join us, okay?" Sirius replied.  
  
"You bet I will!" Hermione called out as they left. She smiled and went up the stairs. She knocked on the door and entered.  
  
"Ah, good morning Miss Granger."  
  
--  
  
So how was that??? I really liked writing the giant squid part... 1st bit of action in the story... the next bit won't be for a while... hehehe... freak of nature... I just looove that part... Sorry about that stupid name (Emma Felton?! Ü); just came out of the blue...you know, with the movie and all... hehe Ü I also liked writing the Lily part... I know she's really nice and all, but Hermione was in the company of James Potter, whom she happened to immensely dislike, so she was mean to Hermione as well... lol Ü  
  
I still don't know who Hermione should end up with... it depends on you guys!!! Ü I guess that's all... see ya!  
  
Ü rochena Ü 


	6. The Truth and Nothing But

To my dear reviewers:  
  
Sammy Baggins: Yeah, he just has to know everything!!! lol ÜÜÜ  
  
saxistwriterchick: Sure, go ahead!!! ÜÜÜÜÜ  
  
lark277: thank you!!! ÜÜÜ  
  
Chapter 6: The Truth and Nothing But  
  
Professor Dumbledore surveyed Hermione with interest, who seemed to be very shocked. (Who wouldn't?! Ü)  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? But how -"  
  
"I am a Seer," he said, which explained everything. "I saw that you would come here, and how you came here. Soon, I had another vision, of a letter from you to your friend with your name on it, Hermione Granger. Unfortunately, I cannot bring you back to your time. Only those in your time will be able to. I expect you'll be going home in six months."  
  
"SIX MONTHS?!" (lol ÜÜÜ)  
  
"Miss Granger, even you must know how difficult it is to study time-travel. They will be able to bring you back after the six months, which is really quite remarkable. Time-travel can take ages to understand and perfect, but they decided to speed things up for you," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"In the meantime, you will be having your own room, since you arrived at such notice," he chuckled. "What is your House in your time, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Gryffindor, sir."  
  
"If in your time you were a Gryffindor, then you shall also be a Gryffindor in this time. Right now, since you have no belongings, I will provide you with the needed textbooks and standard equipment from Diagon Alley. You will have to buy your robes though, since we do not know your size. You shall buy these at Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade. I will provide the money for you," Dumbledore said, handing Hermione the money. Hermione took the money bag and pocketed it.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I suggest you go with either the Head Boy or Girl. I will talk to either of them later."  
  
"Thank you very much, Professor."  
  
"I will give you your schedule now," and he did. Funnily enough, it was exactly like their schedule in her time. (Take note, she's now taking NEWT classes, so if you guys notice in future chapters that she's having classes with different Houses (i.e., in Herbology, she's supposed to be with the Hufflepuffs, not Ravenclaws)... ÜÜÜ)  
  
"Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Um, Professor, why did the photo disappear?" she asked, pulling out the blank photo paper.  
  
"Ah... that is because the picture hasn't been taken yet in this time. I know, you might be wondering why you weren't transported to the time when the picture was taken... that is because time wants you to continue your real timeline, even though you're stuck in another. Let's say the day before you fell into the time hole was a Monday. The day you fell in was a Tuesday. When you arrived here, it was Tuesday evening, also the beginning of the school year. This, of course, is only based on my deductions, but I think my hypothesis may be right."  
  
"That's... weird." (isn't it??? ÜÜÜ)  
  
"As they say, Miss Granger; time moves in mysterious ways."  
  
"Um, Professor? Could you please keep it for me? Just in case the picture's taken. I don't want it lying about; people might ask me awkward questions."  
  
"Of course, Miss Granger. Incidentally, what name did you give Misters Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew?"  
  
"Emma Felton, sir." (hahahahaha ÜÜÜ)  
  
"I see. Very good. You are not supposed to tell anyone that you are from the future... well, I think your new friends deserve to know the truth, don't you think? And just so you aren't that homesick."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"I'll have Minerva summon James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and you tonight."  
  
"Professor, could we leave out Peter for a while?"  
  
"Why, Miss Granger?"  
  
"I don't feel like trusting him yet, Professor. On the night James and Sirius helped me, Peter said to just leave me where I was. I don't feel like sharing parts of my life to someone who so obviously doesn't care about it."  
  
"Surely Mr. Pettigrew was only joking?"  
  
"No, Professor. He was in a hurry about something..." (I wonder what... or who, for that matter Ü)  
  
"I see. Well then, we'll summon the 3 boys, Lily and you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hmm... why don't you have a late breakfast in the kitchens? Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Splendid. I'll summon Minerva right away. Enjoy your breakfast, Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione grinned at the Headmaster, and left the office. On the way out, she saw Fawkes.  
  
"Bye Fawkes." She sighed. Fawkes reminded her of Harry. He and Ron told her about the Chamber of Secrets incident, and since then, whenever she'd see Fawkes (which was rare), she'd start thinking about Harry. She made her way down to the kitchens and had a sumptuous breakfast. 'If Harry and Ron were here, they'd be loading their pockets with cakes and sweets now,' she thought. The thought made her want to laugh and cry. She missed the pair so much.  
  
She was finishing her pumpkin juice when the kitchens door opened and Lily entered.  
  
"Emma Felton?" Lily asked quite timidly. (Who wouldn't, after wrongfully accusing someone??? Ü hehe Ü)  
  
"That's me," said Hermione, getting up from her seat.  
  
"Look, I'm so sorry about what I said a while ago... I thought you were one of the girls whom they snog all day long, like... Jean Beckinsale, for one," she said. (More on Jean Beckinsale later Ü)  
  
"Yeah, I get what you mean," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Come on, let's get your robes."  
  
"But don't you have classes?"  
  
"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall excused me from class today to give you a tour and to get you settled," Lily said, smiling.  
  
"Okay."  
  
--  
  
Soon they were walking down High Street in Hogsmeade. "Okay, Gladrags first, then I'll give you a tour around here... or would you like the tour around Hogwarts first?"  
  
"Um, I think Hogwarts first."  
  
"Okay, but let's drop by the Three Broomsticks first before leaving; I've got a craving for butterbeer," Lily suggested.  
  
"That sounds great," Hermione said, grinning. They got her standard robes and uniform set (and some pajamas) after an hour. Soon they sat down in the Three Broomsticks, with a butterbeer each.  
  
"So... how was Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Fine... I missed England though... I was born here, but my parents wanted me to go to Beauxbatons; my parents studied there, you see. After the 6th year, I've had enough. Sure, France is beautiful and all, but I really wanted to go to Hogwarts in the first place, so... here I am." Inside Hermione was laughing. 'Great, Draco's already rubbed off on you; you lie like a pro now!'  
  
Lily nodded in understanding. "Wow... hey, did the guys really accompany you cause Potter was Head Boy?"  
  
"No..." Hermione said, stalling for time to think. She took a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
"Huh? Then why?" Lily asked wonderingly.  
  
"Um... Tuesday night, the Knight Bus dropped me off. Before going in, I decided to sit by the lake for a while. Once I had reached the lake though, I suddenly felt like wading in. Unfortunately, the giant squid thought I was food. It attacked me."  
  
"What?! I'm so sorry -"  
  
"Don't be. You weren't the one who attacked me," Hermione smiled. She continued with her story. "I had managed to escape and reach the castle doors; James, Sirius and Peter found me there. They brought me to the hospital wing, and since they visited me this morning, I asked them to accompany me to Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Oh... okay..." They sat in silence for a while, drinking their butterbeer. Hermione suddenly thought of asking Lily a funny question. (funny for me Ü)  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead," Lily said, drinking her butterbeer.  
  
"Have you got a thing for James? Cause when you got mad at us, it was like you were jealous," Hermione teased.  
  
Lily choked. After she had recovered, she sputtered, "WHAT?! NO!!! If you must know, James Potter has been upsetting me ever since I was eleven! Why do you think I'd have a crush on him?!"  
  
"Well, he seems nice..." Hermione said innocently, fishing for information. She drank her butterbeer.  
  
'Is this girl crazy, or what?!' "Nice?! He picks on innocent people! He hexes people just for the fun of it!" Lily said hotly.  
  
"What?! But he's Head Boy! He shouldn't be doing that!" Hermione said, horrified. 'So what Snape's been telling Harry all along was true...'  
  
"Well, that's James Potter to you," Lily said.  
  
"Lily, you have to make him stop!"  
  
Lily spat out a bit of the butterbeer she was drinking. "Excuse me, but me?! Why me?" Lily squeaked.  
  
"You're Head Girl!" 'If I was Head Girl, I would try stopping him,' Hermione thought bitterly.  
  
"I'll try..."  
  
"Good."  
  
They finished their butterbeers, then Lily got up. "Hey, Hogwarts is a pretty big castle, and it'll take me the whole afternoon to show you around it. I trust you're familiar with the lake already?"  
  
"Pretty much," Hermione said sourly, making Lily laugh. Hermione got up and they walked to the castle.  
  
"What House are you in?"  
  
"I got Sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
"Great! Hmm, let's drop your stuff off first before heading down to eat. It's almost lunch, you know." They walked to Gryffindor Tower (with Hermione trailing behind Lily so she wouldn't wonder why Hermione knew the way) and to the Fat Lady on the 7th floor.  
  
"Fairy lights!"  
  
'Hmm, so the Fat Lady just repeats the passwords, huh?'  
  
They went in. "Okay, this is our common room. The boys' dormitories are on the left side and the girls' dormitories on the right." They climbed up to the 7th year girls' dorm rooms. The first room belonged to Lily and the other 7th years; the second to Hermione. They went in there.  
  
"Wow," Lily breathed. "You're so lucky. I mean, I love my roomies and all, but sometimes I like being alone."  
  
"Me too; I'm an only child," Hermione setting down the bags. "So you're an only child too?" 'I know you aren't, but I'm keeping up appearances...'  
  
"No," Lily said quietly. "I've got an older sister who thinks I'm a freak because of the magic I can do. She thinks I'm abnormal, like I have... leprosy, or something. If you know what leprosy is."  
  
"I do," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm Muggleborn, you see. My parents were, and are, happy for me, and accepting, but Petunia simply thinks I'm abnormal. You'd think it's bad enough that you're being called the term the Slytherins say -" Hermione nodded. She'd been called that name too often. "Then when you go home, your own sister hates you because of the same thing. Because you can do magic." Lily was near tears already. Hermione's heart went out to her. 'It's a good thing I have understanding parents... a wonderful family... oh how I miss them right now.' she thought.  
  
"Lily, she's the freak! She should be happy for you! And about those Slytherins... I know what they say is terrible -"  
  
"How do you?"  
  
"Um... because of what you said a while ago. If they use that term, then they're really vile," Hermione said. 'Whew, close shave!' "Anyway, they're the filth; calling you horrible names and all that... but look at you! You're not like them!"  
  
"I guess," Lily said, finally smiling. "I don't mind them anymore now though. And Petunia's just gotten married to a Muggle over the summer. Before their wedding, she had to tell him what I am, and let's just say he didn't take to me too kindly after that. He hates anything out of the ordinary, you see... I'm glad they've gotten married; I don't have to see and put up with her next summer," she said, grinning. "Oh Emma, what time is it?"  
  
"I don't know; my watch stopped... maybe because of its prolonged exposure to water."  
  
"I'm guessing it's lunchtime now cause I can hear all the activity in the common room," Lily said. They walked out of the room. They went to the Great Hall and were about to eat when Lily suddenly groaned. "Oh, here comes the bane of my existence." Hermione looked up from her plate to see Sirius, James, Remus and Peter walk over to them, grinning.  
  
In the present...  
  
It was a Friday, 3 days after Hermione disappeared. This created a change in the students. They stopped fooling around, and they became quite subdued. Starting on Wednesday, they visited only one department a day; on Wednesday they went to the Department of Magical Transport; on Thursday, the Department of International Magical Cooperation; and today the 7th years were due at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.  
  
When they had arrived, Harry muttered to Ron, "I bet if Hermione were here, she'd be talking to the Head about house-elves and spew."  
  
Ron snickered. "It's called S.P.E.W, Harry! The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!" he said, mimicking Hermione. The pair sniggered, then fell silent again. The Ministry of Magic was doing all it could to retrieve Hermione, but they couldn't pull everyone away from their normal jobs like before because of some important events coming up.  
  
"Missing Granger now huh, Potty, Weasel?" drawled an unpleasant voice to Harry and Ron's ears. Ron and Harry turned to face Draco.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, clenching his fists, gripping his wand. Ron was cracking his knuckles menacingly.  
  
"The same thing you want; to get Hermione back." Draco said simply. Harry and Ron stopped, looking surprised. Whatever answer they were expecting, it wasn't that. "I'm actually thinking of offering my help in researching time- travel. Would you like to join?"  
  
"Why do you care about Hermione?!"  
  
"She - I -" Draco stammered. "Bloody hell," he muttered. He continued. "Lately we've become friends."  
  
"If you had become friends, then why hadn't we heard of it, Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly. He was waiting for Draco to slip and tell them his real reason. Ron, fortunately, understood what Harry was doing and calmed down.  
  
"We became friends the night before she fell into the Abyss. As I've said before, we've become friends. And right now, I don't want to lose her. She's the first person who's become a real friend to me. The Slytherins aren't really friends; they're... alliances. She means a lot to me."  
  
At this, Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows. "Really... then why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't believe you?"  
  
"I don't know Weasley, maybe because I've enraged you two more often than you would've liked?" Draco asked sarcastically. He saw the pair frown and their eyebrows furrow. 'Uh-oh... I shouldn't have been sarcastic...' "But please... would I make the offer to help if I wasn't interested in Hermione in the first place?"  
  
"Well, that makes sense... but what if you were planning to make a fool out of her?"  
  
"Then maybe I shouldn't have gone to a whole lot of trouble just to talk to her."  
  
"..."  
  
"If we want to bring her back, we'll have to be civil to each other," Draco continued. At this, Ron snorted.  
  
"Us?! Be civil to each other? Malfoy, have you gone mad?"  
  
"Look Weasel, if we keep on bickering like this, we'd never get anything done and get to help Hermione. Do you want to be civil or not?"  
  
Harry was mulling over the proposition for a while. "I agree, Malfoy. Ron?"  
  
"Harry, you're AGREEING with Malfoy, of all people?!"  
  
"Ron, we need all the help we can get. And if Malfoy here's not as sincere as he sounded a while ago, we can just beat the hell out of him when we find out he's got an ulterior motive."  
  
"Harry, You-Know-Who's on the rise. If word gets to him that Hermione -"  
  
"My father and the Dark Lord care nothing about Hermione! And I'm not a Death Eater and will not be!" Draco said furiously, showing them his bare forearms. (He was wearing a T-shirt... oi, I just noticed... the rule about Muggle clothes applied during weekends, holidays and the educational trip!!! Just thought I'd clarify that... lol Ü)  
  
"I agree, Malfoy," Harry repeated. "Ron, are you going to help?"  
  
Ron had no choice but to agree. "Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "Truce," Draco offered, holding out his hand. The two reluctantly shook it, but agreed on the truce. The lecture had started a long time ago, but the three were able to follow the lecture cause their Dictation Quills were writing everything the lecturer said. When the tour was over, they immediately went back to the Atrium and made for the Office of the Minister.  
  
In the past...  
  
James sat on Lily's right side cause Hermione was sitting on her left side. Sirius sat across from James, Peter across Lily, and Remus across Hermione.  
  
"Hello, Evans," James said cheerfully, getting himself some food.  
  
Hermione asked, "Aren't you guys going to call Lily by her first name? It sounds nicer..."  
  
Sirius said, "For you, Miss Felton. Hey Evans, you don't think Emma over here's a bimbo now?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sorry! It'll just take a bit of getting used to... so... Lily?"  
  
Lily turned red. "Yes, I said sorry and now I'm going to give her a tour of Hogwarts. Let's go, Emma!" she said, setting down her fork and knife.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said, halfway through her steak.  
  
"That's great, Lily," Remus said smiling.  
  
"Hey! Don't steal Emma from us! We haven't even gotten to know her well, like you have," Sirius yelped.  
  
Lily sighed. "Fine," she grumbled and went back to her mashed potatoes. 'I was this close to escaping them! Hmp!'  
  
"So Emma, how were you attacked by the giant squid?"  
  
"James, she might be traumatized by the incident -"  
  
"No, I'm not, Remus," Hermione replied, smiling. They all listened as Hermione told them how she was attacked and how she escaped.  
  
"Wow... then we came?" James asked.  
  
"Yep," Hermione answered.  
  
"And one of us actually thought of leaving her where she was," Sirius growled.  
  
"What?! Who?" Lily exclaimed. "I can't believe anyone could be so heartless!"  
  
"You better; it was Peter," Remus said, and the 4 (James, Sirius, Remus and Lily) glared at Peter. (Hah!!! That's what you get for being a heartless prick!!! Ü lol Ü)  
  
"I - uh - I'm sorry?" Peter squeaked. (Sounds like a line from Legally Blonde... Ü one of my fave movies Ü)  
  
Hermione said coolly, "I don't think I'm in the mood to accept your apology right now. You actually suggested letting me die out there. Do you think I could forgive you immediately, like you just borrowed my quill without asking?"  
  
Peter looked ashamed, and just continued eating. (At least he had the decency to look ashamed! Ü) The four turned their attention back to Hermione. The Marauders (well, except Peter for some reason Ü hehe Ü) asked the questions Lily asked in the Three Broomsticks, and Hermione answered them the same way she did Lily's questions. Soon James asked, "So, did you leave any boyfriends behind?"  
  
Hermione, concentrating on cutting a piece of her steak, said, "Yeah, two of them."  
  
Her audience was shocked. (hahahahaha ÜÜÜ)  
  
Sirius yelped, "You're a two-timer?!"  
  
Hermione looked up. "No!"  
  
"Then what did you just say about 2 boyfriends?!" Lily asked, bewildered.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione laughed, much to their surprise. "I meant two boy -" she emphasized the space, "- friends! Boy - friends! Get it?"  
  
"Oh!" James and Remus said.  
  
"I left my 2 best friends, who are boys, at Beauxbatons," Hermione said quietly. "And I'm missing them so much right now."  
  
The Marauders didn't like to see people sad, so James quickly said, "But it'll be all right. I mean, you guys can owl each other, and right now, you've got us!" referring to the Marauders and Lily.  
  
"Thanks guys," Hermione said with a small smile. Soon, lunch was over.  
  
"Classes again!" James moaned.  
  
"Honestly James, that's the whole point of going to school; going to classes," Hermione admonished mildly.  
  
"See you later, Emma, Lily," the guys chorused.  
  
"Bye guys!" Emma and Lily said, waving. They walked out of the Great Hall and started their tour.  
  
In the present...  
  
Professor Dumbledore studied the 3 boys closely. "Are you sure you want to help in the research? You still have to finish your educational trip, and submit the 10 feet long essays the day after we go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"We're sure Professor. Hermione means a lot to us and we want to help any way we can," Harry said, speaking for the three of them. Arthur wasn't around; he was working with the Head of the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"Okay," Dumbledore said. "There are some books here at the Ministry about time-travel, and I need you three to read them thoroughly and understand them. You will then tell me about what you have read. I arrange for when you may start reading the books. Now may I suggest you rest now? There is a lot of work in store for you tomorrow."  
  
The boys stood up. "Thank you, Professor," they said.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, a word?" Draco nodded and Harry and Ron left the office.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you mind telling me why you want to bring Miss Granger back?"  
  
"No I don't, Professor. Um... 'Stupid, Malfoy's don't stutter or stall!' I want to bring Hermione back because we became friends just recently. I get along with her better than with the Slytherins. It's like we've known each other since we were kids, and I don't want to lose her."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Is there any other reason?" he inquired, studying Draco. For some reason, Draco turned a bit red. (Hmmm... Ü)  
  
"That's all, Professor," he said quickly.  
  
Dumbledore just smiled at him, his eyes with that omnipresent twinkle. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. I will just tell you right now that she is safe. She has talked to the past me already, and she is with James Potter and his friends, so we needn't worry."  
  
Draco nodded, still quite red. (Hmmm... Ü)  
  
"For now, I suggest you pick a temporary Head Girl to take Miss Granger's place," Dumbledore suggested. "I trust that you will inform me when you have chosen someone?"  
  
"Okay, Professor. Thank you," Draco said and exited the room. As soon as Draco had left the room, Dumbledore broke out into a full smile.  
  
In the past... (I'm so tired now... this is a long chapter...)  
  
Lily and Hermione had finished the tour already. They headed back to the Great Hall to eat dinner. They were chatting about Muggle TV shows when the Marauders arrived.  
  
"Hi," Remus said, sliding into a seat across from them. They started to get some food when five owls swooped in, which was very unusual, since owl post only came in the mornings. Hermione, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius all received the same note:  
  
You are to meet Professor Dumbledore in his office after dinner tonight. Professor McGonagall  
  
Sirius said, "Oi, Dumbledore wants to see us." (Isn't that obvious, Sirius??? rolls eyes)  
  
"Us? Not only me?"  
  
"Yes, us Prongs," Sirius said, exasperated.  
  
"What'd he want to see all of us for?" Remus asked.  
  
"I dunno, I think it's about the prank we pulled last weekend, just the 3 of us, cause Peter didn't get a summons."  
  
"But why'd he summon Emma and Lily?" James asked.  
  
"Um... cause I'm the new girl here and he wanted me to be properly acquainted with the Head Boy and Girl here?" Hermione guessed.  
  
"Maybe..." James said thoughtfully.  
  
"Lily? Why are you so quiet?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm so tired... I knew Hogwarts was big, but now I know just how big," Lily moaned.  
  
"Hmm... Lily, would you like a massage?" James offered, with a gleam in his eye. (tsk tsk tsk... lol Ü)  
  
"No thanks, Potter," Lily said curtly, making James frown in sadness. (hahaha ÜÜÜ) "Hey Emma, could we rest by the lake until dinner's finished?" Seeing the looks on the 4 peoples' faces, Lily hurriedly said, "We won't be that near the lake! Just by the beech tree."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said. The two girls got up and left the boys, who were now discussing ways to humiliate Snape.  
  
--  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione and Lily were now sprawled out under the tree. "Lily? Why don't you call James by his first name? It sounds nicer..."  
  
"That's what you said earlier... yawn"  
  
"I know... but just to show that the Head Boy and Girl are now mature and getting along... you can do that, right? It's just a name..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever..."  
  
"I feel like sleeping now... yawn"  
  
"Yeah, me too..." (I'm getting sleepy too... yawn ÜÜÜ)  
  
The two were quiet for a while. Soon, they had drifted off to sleep.  
  
--  
  
Hermione was walking around the lake when she saw someone running up to her. It was Draco.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said. She ran to him.  
  
"Draco? It is Lysander, my dear Hermia. Have you forgotten?"  
  
Hermione was surprised, but laughed and said, "I'm sorry, dear Lysander."  
  
Suddenly, Helena and Demetrius (in the form of Pansy and an unfamiliar guy) came and fairies surrounded the four of them. The fairies threw powder onto them, but Hermione wasn't hit. Soon, she noticed Draco going away with Pansy, and the unfamiliar guy with her. She didn't like the guy so she yelled, "DRACO!"  
  
--  
  
Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. "Emma, are you okay?" Remus asked, peering at her.  
  
"I - I'm - fine," Hermione gasped. She felt like she had run a marathon. 'Jeez, I think Draco and I should stop with the Midsummer Night's Dream name-calling!' she thought.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked. Hermione nodded and stood up. She, Lily, Remus, James and Sirius were walking to Dumbledore's office when Sirius casually asked, "Emma, who's Draco?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Draco."  
  
"One of your best friends?" Lily asked.  
  
"No," Hermione said quickly. (Still a bit touchy about him because of the dream Ü lol Ü) "Oh, we're here. Licorice Wand." She went on up to the office. The remaining four shared a look, then followed her. They (the five of them) entered the office together.  
  
"Please sit down," Dumbledore said, conjuring 5 squashy armchairs out of nowhere. Hermione immediately sat in hers, feeling like she was going to sink in it, which was kind of nice. (Wish my computer chair's like that... it's hard and my bum aches ÜÜÜ lol Ü) "Miss Granger," Dumbledore addressed Hermione, "are you ready to tell them?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "'Miss Granger'? Tell us what, Emma?" Sirius asked, confused. The rest just nodded their heads. Hermione took a deep breath. "Look guys, whatever I'm gonna say shouldn't leave this room, promise?"  
  
"Promise," Lily said, speaking for all of them.  
  
"And you won't tell anyone else? You guys are the only ones I trust," Hermione said, looking at them all. (Sorry if it's a teeny bit redundant, but she needed to make sure Ü) They murmured their assent.  
  
"Okay," Hermione finally said. "I didn't really come from Beauxbatons."  
  
"What -" James started to say, but Remus elbowed him.  
  
"My parent's didn't study at Beauxbatons. I've been to France, but only once during the holidays." After taking a deep breath, she said, "My name is Hermione Granger and I'm from the year 2004."  
  
Silence. Then...  
  
"What the hell did you just say?!" James yelped.  
  
"Um, could you explain how you got here?" Lily asked, very surprised. (Well that certainly was a surprise, no??? ÜÜÜ)  
  
"Okay... hmm... I'm currently a 7th year at Hogwarts."  
  
"House?" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Gryffindor. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore decided to have us students go on an educational trip. The 7th years went to the Ministry of Magic. On our first day at the Ministry, we visited the Department of Mysteries, and I fell into the Abyss of Time, basically, a time hole, which was just recently discovered in the Time Room."  
  
"But how did you fall? I mean, you should've known to steer clear of the hole, right?" Lily asked.  
  
"I did, and our tour guide said that the guardrails around the hole wouldn't budge, no matter how flimsy they looked and no matter what we did. But for some reason, I fell in. I was knocked into the hole by a classmate. I woke up on the lake's shore, and the giant squid thought I was food and attacked me." For some reason, Hermione didn't want to tell them about the picture. If she did, the conversation might lead to Sirius' death and all that was going to happen.  
  
"Um - Professor, what do we do now?" James asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, she will be staying here for a while until her friends from her time find a way to get her back. In the meantime, she will stay at Gryffindor Tower, and have classes with you, sinceyou are all 7th years. You will still call her Emma Felton, just like today. You must not tell anypne else about what she has just said."  
  
"We can't tell Peter?" Sirius asked, looking at Hermione.  
  
"I don't trust him to know about parts of my life cause he didn't really care about my life in the first place," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay," the four replied, trusting Hermione's judgment. Professor Dumbledore asked Hermione, "Miss Granger, were you appointed Head Girl in your time?"  
  
Hermione said, "Yes, Professor."  
  
"Well then, I suppose your Head Boy will have to find a replacement in the meantime."  
  
'That's okay, as long as it isn't Parkinson,' Hermione thought.  
  
"Oh, and I have to forbid you all from asking Miss Granger questions about the future. You might disrupt it. Okay, it's time for you to go to your common room. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Professor," Hermione said, and they all filed out. As soon as they were out, Lily said, "So this means... I gave you a tour of Hogwarts... when you know Hogwarts already?!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't tell you to give me the tour! Dumbledore did!" Hermione said defensively. (lol Ü so Lily got tired showing Hermione around Hogwarts when she knew it already Ü hahahahaha Ü)  
  
They were walking to Gryffindor Tower when Remus cut the silence. "Oh, and Emma," Remus said, "we were kind of wondering..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Just who is this Draco? You seemed like avoiding talking about him a while ago," Lily teased.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw the four giving her puppy dog eyes. She sighed. "Draco's my friend. That's all."  
  
"Just a friend?" James snorted.  
  
"Yeah, just a friend," Hermione said. "Fairy lights." They entered the common room.  
  
"So, what do you feel like doing tonight?" Lily asked.  
  
"Write a letter," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay. Night guys," Lily called out, but the guys were too engrossed in Quidditch tactics to say 'good night'. Lily joined Hermione in her room, flopping onto the bed and watching as Hermione got out parchment, and quill and a bottle of ink. "Emma? Not to be rude or anything, but... how are you going to contact your friends?"  
  
"I've just thought of a way. What if I ask an owl to deliver my letters after a decade or so? I know that's possible cause my best friend's owl's just turned 22 (Errol Ü lol Ü). So I can ask a school owl, cause they just stay here, to deliver my letters after 20 years. It's 1984, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess it's worth a shot," Lily agreed. Lily stood up and groaned. "I really need some sleep." She stretched. "And ow - a massage."  
  
"Well, why did you turn down James's offer?" Hermione asked. Lily didn't answer her.  
  
"Night, Emma."  
  
"Night, Lily." Lily padded out of her room. Hermione shut the door, and started writing letters: one for Harry, one for Ron, one for Draco and one for Professor Dumbledore. It took her until past midnight, about 2 am to finish. She yawned. 'I'll get up early to mail these so they won't see the names,' Hermione thought before falling asleep.  
  
--  
  
My longest chapter so far!!! ÜÜÜ I know the owl idea is crappy, and that was intentional. Oi, after this chapter I'm not sure if I could update almost everyday like before... like I said, I'm going to college... you might be wondering... well in my country, going to college in June at 16 is fairly normal. Well maybe I can still update... after my subjects, I'm going to go type first before doing my homework... Ü hehe Ü It's what I usually do before doing homework... relaxing Ü this, you see, is a form of relaxation for me... and something fun to do!!! Ü Who would want to do homework when you can do this instead??? lol ÜÜÜ  
  
Ü rochena Ü 


	7. Conversations and a Makeup Lesson

To my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Sammy Baggins: Thank you!!! Ü At first I thought this fic was crappy, but I decided to type it, just to pass the time... hehe Ü Oh, I have to ask you: are you online everyday??? Cause every time I check my email, I get an alert saying I got a review from you!!! I'm not complaining though ÜÜÜ  
  
I am now a college student... I had my first class a while ago, which is June 14. Actually, we were just oriented in our Bio1 class. I have this feeling that I'm the only Psych student in the school!!! Why, you ask??? Well, for one thing, I got into a section of students who are all taking up Nursing. Oh well, there's nothing like non-conformity, which I absolutely love!!! ÜÜÜ  
  
You know where I got the idea for this??? One evening before bedtime, my younger sister and I were talking. Then she asked me to make up a story to tell her... a story with these characters, and I whipped this out of nowhere!!! ÜÜÜ I woke up really early in the morning, and I kept writing and writing and writing pages and pages. When my sister woke up, I showed her what I wrote, and then I decided to continue it. ÜÜÜ  
  
WARNINGS: my sister thinks this chapter (or at least a part of it) is crap cause of the makeup lesson (see chapter title). I just added that out of the blue to provide humor... I just hope it works... and I don't own those mentioned in this story!!! Oh, and I had to bend a rule here... you'll see later... normally I wouldn't, but I was really desperate!!! What's a girl to do???  
  
Oh, sorry about the typos I had made last chapter; I was really tired then... hehe Ü  
  
--  
  
Chapter 7: Conversations and a Makeup Lesson  
  
Hermione woke up early, about six in the morning. (About the time I woke up to start writing this story! lol Ü) She took a bath, changed into her uniform and robes, got her letters and made her way to the Owlery. She tried to tie the letters to an owl, but it refused. 'What the hell, it's like it knows I need them sent in like 20 years,' Hermione thought, pissed off. And then it hit her. She really couldn't send letters through an owl. If the letters would be sent after 20 years, then she would have been stuck in there (the past) for 20 years already. (Right??? Ü) She left the Owlery in a daze, wondering how to contact her friends. As soon as she had exited, she met Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.  
  
"Hello, Sir Nick!"  
  
"Hermione Granger!" the ghost said, shocked.  
  
"Sir Nick, quiet!!!' Hermione hissed, frantically looked around. Good thing no students besides her were up yet.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! What happened?"  
  
"I fell into a time hole," Hermione whispered, still looking around for students. 'If only I had the Marauders' Map...' "Anyway, since ghosts can move through time, could you please give these to the following people?" she asked.  
  
"Miss Granger, even you of all people must know that ghosts cannot hold solid items anymore...'  
  
"Oh yeah... sorry... Solidify!" said Hermione, pointing her wand at Sir Nick's hands. It was a useful spell she had stumbled on by accident while researching on ghosts (why they're still around and stuff). She had accidentally pointed her wand at the Fat Friar while practicing on a puddle of water in the Entrance Hall. A group of girls had pushed her in their hurry to get to the some boy. It was a spell that, which, to her astonishment, worked. She thought it worked only on water and stuff. "Can you hold these now?" she asked, wishing and hoping and pleading and praying (remember the song from My Best Friend's Wedding??? What's the third word? I know wishing, hoping and praying, but what's the third??? lol Ü) She handed them to Sir Nick, who was amazed that he could grasp the letters.  
  
"What in Merlin's name did you do, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Made your hands solid... I think I'm the first one to try that on a ghost before..."  
  
"Well then, tell Professor Dumbledore! That's wonderful! A Hogwarts student, making an amazing discovery!"  
  
"I think I will," Hermione said, grinning, "but maybe when I come back." She heard some students walking. "I think I should go... and keep your newfound skill to yourself!"  
  
"Yes, yes, okay."  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione beamed as Sir Nick disappeared with a 'pop!' (similar to Disapparating ÜÜÜ) She decided to go to the Great Hall for an early breakfast when someone bumped into her. (Guess who.)  
  
"I'm – oh," Hermione stopped when she saw it was Lucius Malfoy. (I think he's got to be a bit older than the Potters, but I'm not sure... Ü)  
  
"That's quite all right. I'm Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. And... you are? (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Sorry, couldn't help myself... that was also the way Draco introduced himself in the 1st movie, right??? heehee ÜÜÜ and I incorporated Hermione's introduction in the 1st movie!!! hahaha ÜÜÜ)  
  
"Emma Felton."  
  
Lucius momentarily frowned at Hermione for the lack of explanation of where she came from and stuff, but hitched a smile back onto his face. "I hope we get to know each other better in the future, Emma." (Oh yeah... I wonder just how much torture Lucius is going through in Azkaban when he remembers this conversation! LOL Ü)  
  
"Me too. Um, I have to go. I'm quite hungry." Hermione said, trying to escape. She didn't like being in the company of Lucius.  
  
"Well, I'll accompany you then," he offered. 'She's not getting away from me that easily,' he thought.  
  
"Oh, but I have to stop by the... loo," she said quickly, using the first excuse that came to her mind. "It's that time of the month, you see." 'Oh bloody hell why did I had to blurt that out?!' she thought angrily. She looked down, afraid he would ridicule her. (hahaha!!! Just something that I had thought of...)  
  
He studied her closely. "That time of the month, huh?" he said. He quirked a smile. (So OOC of him.) 'So that's why she's kind of unfriendly and in a hurry.'  
  
Hermione nodded. "I really have to go, or I might get embarrassed when I enter the Great Hall cause, you know... it's really..." 'Aw man, why can't I think of an appropriate term?!' "Why the hell am I even telling you this?" she said out loud.  
  
Lucius laughed. "I think I understand, even if you couldn't express what you meant." 'Oh well, I can talk to her next time. Wouldn't want her to get ridiculed.' he thought, smiling inwardly. (Hello, Lucius??? Are you really Lucius?!)  
  
"Um, I have to go. Now. Bye!!!" Hermione said, then walked away as quickly as she could. She couldn't run, because then, Lucius would find out her excuse was a lie. She spotted a loo, and walked into it immediately, slamming the door shut. 'Whew,' she thought. She really didn't like Lucius. She waited until she heard the corridors busy with movement, and she went to the Great Hall, eating. Pretty soon, Sir Nick glided over to her. Hermione sighed when no one noticed him bearing a solid looking bag and parchment.  
  
"Miss -" Sir Nick began.  
  
"Miss Felton, Sir Nick," Hermione said, grinning. "Somebody told me all about you, so don't wonder why I know you."  
  
"Miss Felton, how nice to meet you. I trust you like Gryffindor?" Under the table, Sir Nick was passing her a stack of letters, and a medium-sized bag, which had smileys all over it.  
  
"I could say the same here, Sir Nick. It isn't everyday that a witch, let alone a Muggle, would meet an amazing ghost with a colorful history." Hermione grabbed the stuff and flashed the ghost a smile.  
  
"I am quite flattered, to say the least, Miss Felton. Oh, I have to go now," said Sir Nick, looking the part of a disappointed kid whose parents had hidden all the candy from him. "The Grey Lady's waiting for me; I shouldn't be late for the Ghosts Council meeting. See you all later," and the ghost left.  
  
Hermione smiled. 'YES!!! It worked!!!' With renewed vigor, she ate her way through a large stack of pancakes. (If you're an animé fan, you might remember Miaka of Fushigi Yuugi... also known as Curious Play Ü lol Ü I'd been terribly obsessed with it before... pre-Harry Potter times Ü)  
  
"What are you smiling about, Emma? And why are you eating with the finesse of a... a... barbarian?" Lily asked as she sat beside her.  
  
"I DO NOT eat like a barbarian!!! I am a very well-mannered person!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry... I was just wondering why you were eating a lot, which isn't normal for girls..." (You haven't met Miaka yet!!! Or me??? lol ÜÜÜ)  
  
"Oh, I was, and am, just happy. You see," Hermione said, scooting closer to Lily so she could drop her voice to a whisper, "I couldn't get the owls to do it, so I asked for a bit of help from Sir Nick. Ghosts can move through time, right? So I'm expecting I have my answers right now."  
  
Lily stared at her. "But how'd you use Sir Nick? He can't hold our stuff, right?"  
  
"He can now," Hermione said, smirking.  
  
"But how?" asked Lily, astounded.  
  
"Oh, it was something I had discovered by accident... I think I need to tell Professor Dumbledore first. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Ooh, forget breakfast! Let's go back up to the common room and see!" Lily squealed. The Gryffindors stared as the normally quiet Lily Evans jumped up from her seat, pulling Hermione out of her own seat, and breaking into a run out of the hall.  
  
"Must have gone mental," muttered one student.  
  
"All that studying had gone to her head," said another.  
  
--  
  
Lily and Hermione ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, with people staring at them as they passed. They were in the corridor leading to the Fat Lady's painting when they had run smack into the Marauders. They all fell.  
  
"Oof! I know you've secretly liked me for years, Lily, but did you have to knock me over in your eagerness to see me?" James said, amused. They all got up, Hermione collecting her fallen stuff.  
  
"Shut it, Po-" At a look from Hermione (which wasn't nice) Lily quickly said, "Shut it, James! Emma's got letters from her friends!"  
  
"What? But how -"  
  
"Let's go up to your room, Emma!" Lily said, pulling Hermione up the stairs.  
  
"Ow! Lily, let me assure you that I am completely capable of or going somewhere without you pulling me! I think my left arm's longer than my right now," Hermione said, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, Emma. But I'm so excited!"  
  
"Yeah, well let's go," Hermione said, climbing up the stairs. "See you guys later!"  
  
"No fair!" Sirius yelled. James pulled Sirius away, muttering something. They both grinned.  
  
--  
  
Hermione and Lily were about to open the letters when they heard a knock on the door. Hermione opened it and was shocked to see James, Remus and Sirius on broomsticks. The girls sighed, defeated, and Hermione stepped aside as the boys zoomed in. Hermione locked the door, shut the windows, and cast a Silencing Charm and Imperturbable Charm (this charm keeps out any nosy people; no one could spy or overhear anything) on the whole room before saying, "You're really interested in my life, aren't you guys?"  
  
They just grinned. Hermione sat on her bed and picked up a letter at random. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus quickly sat around her. "To 'Emma Felton'... from D.M.", Hermione read aloud.  
  
"You didn't have to read it, it's just a stupid addressee and addresser thingy," Sirius said impatiently. (Hey, this is Hermione's letter, not yours!!!)  
  
Hermione ignored his comment, opening the letter. "Dear Hermia -"  
  
"Ooh, Hermia? As in Hermia and Lysander?" Lily asked. Hermione nodded. "I knew it! I knew you weren't just friends!" Lily squealed.  
  
"You mean Draco?" asked Remus.  
  
"Cut it out! We are just friends! It's just that he's currently reading A Midsummer Night's Dream, and he noticed that Hermia's short for Hermione, so that's what he calls me!"  
  
"But they both have 3 syllables, Hermione," protested James, using her real name for the first time. "Hey," he said, turning to the others, "both the door and window is closed and the whole bloody room's under the Imperturbable Charm. So could you guys just loosen up a bit?!"  
  
"Go on, Hermione," Remus said, peering over her shoulder at the letter in her hands, which said:  
  
bloody hell, it's 6:31 am  
  
Dear Hermia,  
  
Bloody hell! Did you really have to send your letter so early?! Anyway, I'm glad you've found a way to contact us. I would've been surprised if you hadn't smirks McGonagall woke me up to give me your letter; I think she thinks you've put the wrong name on your letter... Guess what. I've actually offered my help to Potty and Weasel so we could find a way to get you back. I think the sun's risen in the west now, I'll go check. goes to check window Yeah, it pretty much has. Anyway, I've included the 'makeup' you've requested. I actually had to enlist Patil's help just to find the stuff. You know what, I was planning to give them to Pansy so she could actually look good. As if she ever would smirks I'm missing you heaps now; I've got no one to have a decent conversation with here. When you come back, I'll Bind you to me so you won't go away again! haha just a thought. Okay, I have to go get ready now... it's time for breakfast now, and then we're going to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I'm planning on mentioning your accident smirks let's see what they think they can do about that. Ok, bye  
  
Draco  
  
"That guy's got a good sense of humor (the Dept. thingy)," Remus commented.  
  
"Bloody bloke just smirks a lot," Sirius growled.  
  
"Well, he's been smirking ever since we were eleven," Hermione said.  
  
"What funny last names, Potty and Weasel," James mused. Hermione almost laughed, but she didn't. If she told them that it was actually Potter and Weasley, they would ask about Harry and James' relationship.  
  
"That Draco's really nice," Lily gushed. (Whatever, Lily.)  
  
"I guess," Hermione agreed, but conveniently forgot to mention that before, he was a stuck-up daddy's boy who used his money (and his dad's power and influence) to get what he wanted. "Next letter!" she cried, plucking Harry's letter from the unopened stack.  
  
grumble 6:33 am hmp!  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Blast it! Dumbledore at Hogwarts (he went to Hogwarts yesterday evening) sent the letters, asking McGonagall, who asked Parkinson, to give your letters. She bloody woke me up with her nails-on-chalkboard voice, shrieking, "POTTY, GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" (Sorry about the redundant Potty, you'll find out why later ÜÜÜ) Talk about an alarm clock that won't go on snooze makes a face Hey, guess what. Ma- Draco (sorry, I'm trying to accept the fact that he's your friend now) offered his help to me and Ron. After the tour yesterday, we talked to Dumbledore and he said okay. Oh yeah, yesterday we were at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and I remembered you saying something about getting a house-elf representative for it. lol Ü Hey I have to go now, partly because it's breakfast and partly because I can't stand the smell of Ron's breath cause he's next to me, reading your letter aloud. Ugh, I might throw up. Bye!  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Oh yeah, please take a lot of pictures there, okay? wink cause Draco told us Dumbledore told him you're in what he call the Marauders' time. Bring back souvenirs, okay? Ü  
  
"We're so infamous, we have a time named after us!" Sirius said happily. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kind of sarcastic, huh?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, Harry's not sarcastic. He just says it like it is," Hermione explained.  
  
"He'd make a great Marauder," Sirius commented. Hermione smiled. 'I'll have to tell Harry that.'  
  
"Harry, huh? What a name when paired with Potty. Harry Potty. HAHAHA, get it?!" James said, laughing hysterically. (Actually, I don't think it's funny, James. You're lucky Voldemort already murdered you cause if he didn't, I would!!! ÜÜÜ)  
  
'sigh if you only knew, James... Harry's what you're gonna call your kid in the future!' Hermione thought.  
  
"Hey, Harry's a nice name," Lily defended Harry. "I'm actually thinking of naming my kid that when I have a family!"  
  
"Our - family?" James asked hopefully between laughs. (A line the guys used to say in high school. I heard them saying that to some of my friends Ü lol Ü)  
  
Lily ignored his remark. "Yeah, Harry's not so bad," Hermione said. "Next." She opened Ron's letter.  
  
blast it 6:37 am blast  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Bastard came shaking me awake. Said, "Ron! We got letters from Hermione!" Whoops, it's Harry... cringes as Harry gets ready to shower curses on him... after a while, sighs in relief cause Harry left to get ready How did you get your letters to us? Anyway, so now your name's Emma Felton. haha reminds me of the Muggle actress, Emma Watson, and Muggle actor, Tom Felton. You know why I know them? Ginny's been screaming about them all last summer, saying that she thinks they're cute together. I honestly don't care, but it's gotten stuck in my brain. I bet Harry's told you about Draco. Whatever. Hey, it's time for breakfast and I'm hungry. Harry's gone out. Boy, he was fast in getting ready; or maybe I'm just a slow writer. Well I'm still sleepy! But he wouldn't normally leave me for breakfast. I wonder why he did? Bye!  
  
Ron  
  
"Too straightforward," Remus said.  
  
"Has a sense of humor of his own," Sirius commented. James still hadn't recovered from the 'Harry Potty' thing, so they just ignored him.  
  
Lily frowned. "Kind of rude."  
  
"I guess; his first word into the letter is actually 'bastard'? What a prat," Hermione said. "This last one is from Dumbledore."  
  
6:02 am  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
Good morning. I am quite glad to know that you have found a way to contact us. Of course; you are one of the smartest witches Hogwarts has seen in a while. If you need anything, we will just send it with Sir Nicholas. I must say, I was quite worried when you told me about your encounter with the giant squid. Amazing – this is the first time a student has faced it. I suppose practicing with Harry in your fourth year has helped you protect yourself? To answer your question, the reason why you fell into the Abyss is because I believe you were holding an artifact of time. I trust you know what it is? After all, you yourself were once in possession of one. Do not worry, you will be back soon. Most of the Ministry, your teachers, myself, and of course, your friends are looking for a way. I was quite surprised when Mr. M – Draco had offered his help, but I accepted, since Harry and Ron were willing to cooperate with him. In the meantime, please enjoy your stay and enclosed is a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Have a nice day!  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
The Beans Box was tiny, so Hermione enlarged it and they started munching on the beans. James had finally recovered and was eating. Hermione bewitched the letters to look like textbook extracts to anyone else except her. While the guys and Lily were telling each other the flavors of their beans, Hermione checked her makeup bag. She grinned cause all her stuff was in there. She was glad she thought of putting her Ralph by Ralph Lauren perfume in the bag the day she fell.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Hm? Ew, detergent soap! cough" Lily choked. Remus lightly slapped her back, and James started wrestling him cause he "hurt the fair damsel that happens to be Lily!" "So immature," Lily muttered darkly. "What is it, Hermione?"  
  
"Would you like... a makeover?" Hermione asked with an evil grin.  
  
The boys were curious. "A makeover? What's that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I didn't know guys could be this stupid about stuff like these," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I'm gonna make Lily look better," she announced.  
  
Lily looked scared. "No, no, no, Hermione," she said, laughing nervously. "You are not using that gunk on me!"  
  
"Fine, have it your way," said Hermione airily, emptying her bag so the contents spread out on the bed. Hermione spread a cream on her face while the boys were curiously checking out the stuff. Lily seemed to be interested in the Beans. After a while...  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione asked, brushing on some shimmery powder.  
  
"Um... how do you use this?" Lily asked timidly, holding up what looked like a thick pencil.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Knew you'd be interested sooner or later," she said triumphantly. "Now get out guys, you can see the results later," Hermione commanded.  
  
"We'll be waiting in the common room," James said, reaching for his broom.  
  
Lily opened the door and the 3 boys zoomed out, nearly crashing into a girl who was climbing the stairs. "AAAARRRGGH!!!!!" Lily shut the door and locked it, the two spells Hermione cast still in place.  
  
In the present...  
  
While the 7th years were walking to the lift to go to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Draco fell in step with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, why are you here? Aren't you afraid for your reputation?" Ron asked rudely.  
  
"Ron, can it. The truce, remember." Harry said, which made Ron shut up.  
  
Draco ignored Ron's question. "Did you two receive a letter from Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, Parkinson was shrieking for me to get up at 6:30 in the morning," Harry muttered. "And someone here is quite ungrateful that I took his letter for him," he added, glaring at Ron. (hehehe Ü)  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you that!"  
  
"Call him what, Weasley?" asked Draco, curious.  
  
"We're here," Tonks announced, breaking up their conversation. The three boys took out their notebooks and Dictation Quills and started listening to the lecture. After the lecture, when the Head was entertaining the students' questions...  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Peasegood, but do you know about Ms. Granger's accident, which occurred just recently?" Draco asked innocently. The others stared at him.  
  
"Yes, I do," Mr. Peasegood, the Head, said in a stuffy, all-knowing voice.  
  
"Then could you please tell us how you think we could bring her back?" Draco continued, ignoring Harry and Ron's nudges to shut up.  
  
"We're doing everything we possibly can, Mr. Malfoy," the Head said quite rudely.  
  
"I know that, sir, but do you have at least an idea? You are the Head of this department, after all," Draco said. The Head was at a loss for words. While he was stuttering on what to say, Draco smirked.  
  
In the past...  
  
An hour later, after applications of Stila's Sheer Color Tinted Moisturizer SPF 15 and Eye Shadow I Jezebel and Urban Decay's Afterglow Powder Blush and Pleather Pencil in O, Hermione was done with Lily. (Forgive me for saying what they used, but just to add a bit of detail. And if you were wondering, no, I don't use any of those, only lip gloss!!! And I have no intention of using makeup!)  
  
"Here, see if you like what I did to you," Hermione said, handing Lily a small mirror. Lily examined her face for a looong time. "Wow," she finally said. She turned to Hermione. "Thanks Hermione! So it's possible after all to use makeup and not look like a clown."  
  
"Of course it is! You just have to use the right stuff."  
  
"I think I've changed my mind about this whole makeup thing," Lily said thoughtfully. Hermione laughed. She, on the other hand, used Stila's Sheer Color Tinted Moisturizer SPF 15, All Over Shimmer Powder, Eye Shadow in Jezebel and Lip Glaze in Grapefruit.  
  
"Hey, we promised the guys a look, let's go down to the common room," Hermione suggested, starting to pack away her stuff.  
  
"What?! No! Um... they might tease me!"  
  
"Nonsense! Why would they? You look nice! Now come on, or the guys might charge in here."  
  
"Okay," Lily sighed, helping Hermione putting away the stuff they used. Hermione put all her stuff in her trunk. They walked down to the common room and were walking to the seats by the fireplace when they were suddenly tackled from behind.  
  
"That's for knocking us over this morning!" Sirius said.  
  
"Ow!" was the only word Hermione could say. She got to her feet as James helped Lily up. "We were going to – Lily?"  
  
"Yes, James?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow and shrugging his hand off hers from when he helped her.  
  
Remus scooted over to them. "Wow, Emma, we didn't think you could make Lily prettier than she is, but you did!" he said in amazement. Lily turned red.  
  
"Hmm... now that I think of it, Lily before was deathly pale. Your 'makeover' made her look alive," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Oh, and you're pretty too," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied. Her stomach grumbled loudly, causing the others to stare at her. "Lily, I'm hungry."  
  
"Hungry?! You ate a whole stack of pancakes for breakfast, and now you're hungry? My stomach should be the one grumbling, cause I didn't eat anything!" Lily said, incredulous.  
  
"Well, we didn't eat breakfast too because you two ran into us," James said. "So it's time we paid the kitchens a little visit." They went out of the common room and were walking downstairs to the kitchens when they passed by a group of girls who waved to the guys, acting remarkably like Pansy Parkinson. Hermione cringed as she remembered Pansy. Once they reached the kitchens (no, the Marauders didn't stop to say hello... they're hungry!!! Ü lol Ü), they ate... and ate... and ate. By the time the food the house-elves were cooking was ready for lunch, the 5 students were full to bursting.  
  
In the present...  
  
"I don't think the Head's pretty fond of you right now," Harry told Draco, who smirked.  
  
"Why? I was just asking if he knew the solution to Hermione's problem!" he said, eyes widening 'innocently', passing by a group of 7th years. The 7th years, needless to say, were pretty freaked cause Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were together, and were civil to each other.  
  
"Um, Draco?" Pansy said, marching over to them.  
  
"Yes, Pansy?"  
  
"Could I have a word?"  
  
"Fine," Draco grumbled. Harry and Ron nodded sympathetically and left for the Great Hall.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing with Pothead and Weasel King?" asked Pansy in her nails-on-chalkboard voice.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you and nothing that you would understand," Draco said icily.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Draco? What's happened to you?" Pansy asked pleadingly, moving closer to him and resting her right hand on his left shoulder, looking in his eyes. Draco had this sudden urge to push her away. He was revolted by her looks, which was understandable cause it is fact that no amount of spells, makeup or plastic surgery would make her pretty. He was also revolted by her touch; a simple touch made him feel like he needed a bath, the way his father felt about Muggleborns. He felt that way about Muggleborns before, until 6th year. (Is it coincidence with what I said in the 1st chapter??? Ü lol Ü) He didn't step away, however.  
  
"I told you, it's nothing you would understand."  
  
"Try me," Pansy said stubbornly.  
  
Draco shook his head and sighed. "Okay. What if I suddenly became repulsed by you? You disgust me, Pansy. You used to be what I wanted, but now I can hardly believe I even liked you. I hope you finally understand."  
  
Pansy suddenly stepped back. Realization dawned on her face. "It's the Mudblood, isn't it Draco," she hissed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Draco said casually, shrugging. They stared at each other for a while. Then Draco clapped, mocking claps.  
  
"What are you clapping about?" Pansy asked, unnerved by what he had just said.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't understand, but you did. Congratulations." He continued clapping mockingly.  
  
When the claps died down, Pansy said quietly, "Are you giving up everything you worked for?"  
  
"I guess I am," he said, shrugging.  
  
"For that Mudblood?" Pansy shrieked. She didn't care cause everyone except them was in the Great Hall.  
  
Draco suddenly pointed his wand at her threateningly. "Do not call her a Mudblood," he hissed.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Pansy screamed. "You're turning back on your goals, ambitions, dreams, and beliefs?! And all for her?!"  
  
"Well, what if I suddenly figured out what I should believe in, what was right, what was important? What I used to call my goals, ambitions, dreams, and beliefs aren't what I want now." Draco said, maintaining his wand on Pansy. Pansy couldn't do anything stupid cause she was scared of the wand, so she just talked.  
  
"You've got it all wrong, Draco! I can help you. You just need to see the light..."  
  
"I've seen the light already, Pansy." Draco lowered his wand and stepped back from her.  
  
Pansy said quietly, "You can be sure your father will hear about this, Draco."  
  
Draco shrugged again, maintaining his gaze on Pansy to scare her. "I don't care. He's just a loser who worships someone who lost all his power to a baby. He can't even get out of Azkaban right now, especially with Dumbledore's added precautions. And he always boasted he was better than the convicts there, but Black had escaped and isn't found until now. (If he only knew about Sirius... sniff) So why should I be afraid?"  
  
It worked. Pansy shrunk back in fear. Draco pushed past her, making her land hard on the floor. Draco headed to the Great Hall with his superior stride. Pansy watched him go. When he had entered, she started to cry.  
  
--  
  
Yay!!! The end of another chapter!!! ÜÜÜ Sorry about the drama between Draco and Pansy, but I had to include that part. hehehe Ü I also loved the conversation between Lucius and Hermione... I only added that part while I was typing. I thought my written version was too short, and Lucius really wouldn't let her go that easily, so I was thinking and I suddenly had to include that!!! lol Ü that time of the month??? LOL ÜÜÜ and oh yeah... I just got my Harry Potter fix yesterday!!! ÜÜÜ Woohoo!!! I'm so happy, my life is perfect again!!! hahahahaha ÜÜÜ I'm on cloud nine!!! I just love the number nine Ü hehe Ü till next chapter!!! Ü  
  
Ü rochena Ü 


	8. Loneliness and Some Revelations

I wanna say thanks to JKRFan4Life first before everything else... thanks for all 7 reviews!!! ÜÜÜ I really appreciated them and right now, I'm in a really good mood, even without a sugar high from Pepsi!!! lol Ü and oh yeah, I forgot; you may borrow the Abyss of Time Ü since you were so sweet (you reviewed all the chapters!!! Ü) and since we have a lot of things in common hehehe ÜÜÜ oh, and you'll see just what Malfoy senior's up to... soon ÜÜÜ Guess what: I told you I just added the 'loo' part while typing, right? It opened up a storyline I wanted to include before but didn't know how... I'm a genius!!! lol, not really... I'm incorporating it into Chapter 10. Hmm, I remembered what you said; it would be funny if Snape got shut into a pyramid... I bet all the dryness in the desert would dry up his hair Ü haha Ü but I can't imagine Snape without greasy hair!   
  
Oh, and thanks to lark277 for adding me to your author alert watch list!   
  
Hmph! I'm in a bit of an annoyed mood now cause my older sister's playing love songs makes a face  
  
Oh, a bit of a warning: this chapter might not be as long as Chapter 6 and 7... that's all   
  
This chapter... I remember a couple of things from my senior year when reading this... which I don't feel like remembering right now makes a face all I can tell you is, there was someone who acted like James then... wrinkles nose  
  
--  
  
Chapter 8: Loneliness and Some Revelations  
  
In the past...  
  
The rest of the weekend was uneventful, if you don't count James hexing people foe the fun of it as events. Soon it was Monday. Hermione was excited about going to class in the past and doing the last week's work she'd missed. (Typical, Hermione makes a face lol Ü) Lily was now getting more attention from the guys, probably cause she didn't look deathly pale anymore. (Guys can be so shallow sometimes. For example, my high school classmates Ü) The guys would actually fight for her attention!!! However, they stayed away whenever James was around, for fear of his retribution. Nobody would ever want to get on James' bad side. (3 guesses why ÜÜÜ) The least the guys could do then was to greet 'good morning' and stuff. (You know, the pathetic stuff... I think it's pretty pathetic hehe Ü)  
  
Hermione and Lily were walking to the Great Hall when a guy said, "Good morning, Lily!" and waved. Lily smiled and waved back. When they were out of sight and earshot of the guy, Hermione said, "Lily, that has got to be the eleventh guy who said 'good morning' to you!"  
  
"And so?"  
  
"Lily," Hermione said, exasperated that she hadn't noticed, "don't you notice?! They like you!"  
  
"Oh really now," Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
"Well, you have to, cause it's the truth," said Hermione as they went down the stairs.  
  
"Okay, well hahaha, why don't I see any of them asking me out, huh?" Lily challenged.  
  
"James."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good morning, ladies!" James said gallantly, coming between them and trying to link arms with the girls but Lily moved away. (haha Ü)  
  
Hermione laughed. "Good morning, James. Oh, and Lily? That's the twelfth."  
  
"You're still counting?!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, I am," said Hermione, smirking. Lily glared at her.  
  
"Counting what?" James asked, confused. None of the girls bothered to answer him though, cause the other 3 Marauders arrived. Hermione had already forgiven Peter, but she was in no hurry to tell him her secret.  
  
"Hey, Emma, Lily," Remus said as they all entered the Great Hall for breakfast. They had just sat down and were getting food when an owl arrived for Lily. Lily casually took the letter, offered the owl some bacon rinds, opened the letter and read while drinking some pumpkin juice. Soon, Lily spat out the pumpkin juice all over the letter. (I wonder why Ü) Hermione and the 4 guys were looking at her curiously. Lily turned red.  
  
"What is it? Give it here," Hermione said, grabbing the parchment and removing the pumpkin juice with a spell. She started to read it, her eyes sliding rapidly down the parchment. As they did, Hermione started to grin, and it became bigger and bigger until she finished the letter.  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked. Hermione wordlessly handed him the paper, grin still in place, and the other Marauders peered at the letter from behind him. Pretty soon, Sirius was laughing out loud. In fact, he got attention from nearby students. Remus looked quite amused, and Peter was snickering. James looked quite furious, however. Lily looked embarrassed. (wanna guess why??? ÜÜÜ) "Um, I have to go get something from my room," she muttered. "See you in class!" she said, out of her seat in a flash.  
  
"Lily?" Hermione called out as Lily was quite a distance away. She didn't want to die an early death.  
  
"What now?" Lily asked, exasperated.  
  
"That was the thirteenth, and more," Hermione announced. Lily glared at her again and sped out of the Great Hall without a backward glance.  
  
The 3 Marauders snickered; Hermione put a consoling hand on James' shoulder. "Look James, it was just a love letter -"  
  
"JUST A LOVE LETTER?!" James bellowed, getting the attention of most of the surrounding students.  
  
"Look, do you think Lily will do anything about it? Or him, for that matter?" Hermione asked. She saw a Hufflepuff guy cowering in his seat out of the corner of her eye. 'Hm, he's gutsy... not bad looking either,' she thought with a grin.  
  
"She's right, Prongs. You know Lily; I mean, you've been doing that since we were in first year," Remus said.  
  
"Knowing her, she'd ignore that. Sure, she'd be embarrassed at first, but later on it's like she didn't get anything of the sort! Look Prongs, the point is, she isn't interested in guys who send love letters. At least that's my latest theory," Sirius added.  
  
"Theory, huh... so you study Lily?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not really, my theories are just what I figure out whenever James fails to get her attention."  
  
"How can you even formulate theories, with your mind busy on pranks and girls and adventures?"  
  
"Maybe I'm really just a genius," Sirius said arrogantly. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to James.  
  
"He's right, James. I know for a fact from our chats last weekend that she hates guys who are all-talk, or all-write in this case. So calm down already! She's not gonna go out with that git, mark my words," she said. 'They can mark my words, cause Lily will not end up with him in the future!'  
  
"Right, she'll go out with me and we'll end up getting married and live happily ever after!" James said confidently. The others sighed.  
  
"I didn't know you read fairy tales," Hermione said, studying him closely.  
  
"My demented aunt used to read them to me when I was a kid whenever she'd stay at home with my family... maybe she thought I was a girl to be read stories of poor heroines and handsome princes," he said, sticking his tongue out, making the others laugh.  
  
They finally started on their breakfast. After a while, Remus checked his watch. "Time to go to Charms," he announced. They all got up and made their way to the Charms classroom.  
  
--  
  
Lily slid into a seat with her Ravenclaw friends 5 minutes before the class started, so Hermione didn't have anyone to sit with. The Marauders were sitting together (well, what did you expect??? ÜÜÜ), so she sat at the back. She also sat at the back so no one would notice her, the new girl.  
  
'It really sucks when you're all alone,' Hermione thought, making a face.  
  
"Hey, is this seat taken?"  
  
"Um, no," Hermione said, smiling at the guy who was asking. He looked like Orlando Bloom. (That will be explained in the next chapter Ü and no, I don't like him either.) 'Hmm, I wonder if he knows he looks like the Muggle star.'  
  
The guy sat in the seat to her right. "Sebastian du Grey." (guess where I got the name ÜÜÜ I bet you couldn't Ü lol)  
  
"Emma Felton."  
  
"Okay," Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice interrupted. "Today we shall be studying..." (I didn't bother inventing anything... I think the only time when Charms comes up in Book 5 is after Umbridge nearly caught Sirius, and they were practicing the Silencing Charm. In this story, though, they already know it, so I'm not putting anything in here.)  
  
After a few minutes, they had already practiced the pronunciation of the incantation and wand movement; they were now practicing the spell. Hermione, as usual, had easily mastered the spell; she watched Sebastian do the spell. After a few tries and after Hermione helped him, he had also mastered it. There was nothing else to do, so they chatted.  
  
"You're new here, right?"  
  
'New here in the past.' "Yup, I transferred from Beauxbatons."  
  
"Really? What made you transfer here?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I like Hogwarts better than Beauxbatons. When I was a kid, I'd read Hogwarts, A History over and over again. I've always wanted to come here," Hermione said, looking around the classroom for effect. (hehehe ÜÜÜ) The problem was, my parents used to go to Beauxbatons. So when I was eleven, I received my acceptance letter from there and not here. I cried then and locked myself in my room," she said, grinning. Sebastian laughed.  
  
"What happened next?" he asked, eager for more stories.  
  
"Well, my parents convinced me that at least I still had a chance to study magic, not like the Muggles, that I was lucky that I was going to. So I finally agreed, and opened my door."  
  
"You guys had your conversation while your parents were still outside your room?" he said incredulously.  
  
"Yeah... anyway, I went there for the last six years... after those six years, I told my parents I wanted to transfer to Hogwarts; it was my last chance to, and my parents didn't agree before. They finally caved in, and I moved back here. Our family lives in England, you see; I just moved to France to live with my godmother when I went to Beauxbatons," Hermione explained. "And I'm actually glad I came here; when I went to Beauxbatons, it was like something wasn't right."  
  
"Like you didn't belong?"  
  
"Yeah, and that's saying something, because I had a lot of friends and I had great grades."  
  
"So now..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"I feel great!" Hermione said, beaming. "I'm really glad my parents let me go here." Hermione had to keep a straight face afterwards to keep from laughing. She had thought all that up only last night, while she was staring at the canopy of her four–poster bed and she was able to pull that off! (I'm like that; when we had to think something up for school, like a story or something, I would always come up with something, and nothing would be out of place to suggest that my story was all wrong ÜÜÜ LOL ÜÜÜ) "What about you?" she asked quickly.  
  
They talked until the rest of the class. When they had put away the animals they had practiced on, Sebastian walked back to their table. "It was nice meeting you, Emma," he said with a grin.  
  
"Same here," Hermione replied, grinning back.  
  
"I hope we become seatmates again."  
  
"Me too. See you later!" Hermione said, remembering they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws later. She gave him one last smile and walked to Professor Flitwick to ask for last week's homework, then walked outside.  
  
"Emma! There you are," James said.  
  
"Hey, we're sorry about leaving you alone. We thought you'd be sitting with Lily, but then we saw Lily with her friends. Where were you anyway?" asked Sirius, grabbing her hands in apology.  
  
"You guys do know Lily's pissed off with me right now, right? And I was in the back, and this guy sat with me," Hermione explained, a grin creeping onto her face. (Oh, JKRFan4Life, I would appreciate it if you made me smile again... the love songs are grating on my ears!!! AAAARRRGGH!!! I think I'm gonna die... I want to play some rock!!! Ü)  
  
The Marauders raised their eyebrows. "Who?"  
  
"A Ravenclaw named Sebastian du Grey," she said airily. "Hm, I'd better get to Arithmancy," she said, checking her timetable. "See you next class," she said, walking away.  
  
"Sebastian du Grey, huh?" Remus muttered once Hermione had left.  
  
"That git? He's just a pretty boy! No brains at all," Sirius scoffed. "That moron, and Emma? I can't see why she'd like him; he isn't like her!"  
  
"Why, what's she like?" Peter asked. (Hmm, I'm so annoyed with Peter, why don't I just kill him off??? lol Ü that can't happen though... oh well, I'll think of something Ü)  
  
"Smart..."  
  
"Witty..."  
  
"Funny..."  
  
"Brave..."  
  
"Amazing..."  
  
"Pretty..." At this, the Marauders looked at Remus. (haha Ü)  
  
"You like her, don't you Remus?" James teased.  
  
"No, I was merely stating a fact. So what do we do about the guy?" he asked, changing the subject quickly to avoid them teasing him all day.  
  
"Prank him once? Twice?" James suggested, with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Let's make his life hell," Peter offered.  
  
"Wormtail, mate, that has got to be the best idea you've had all school year," Sirius praised. (I hated it when Sirius called him mate. Yuck.)  
  
"The school year's just started."  
  
"Yeah, but normally, we'd all have thought of a lot of great ideas by now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh, it's Divination next. Tell me, why did we take this again?" Sirius asked. (Divination in 7th year? Gits; they should've dropped it already if the teacher was anything like Trelawney Ü I've calculated when Trelawney arrives; she comes in the school year after they graduate. If you guys want, you could check if I'm right Ü)  
  
"Simple; to have a class where we could lax off," James said in a businesslike tone. (tsk tsk Ü) "Let's go and plan Operation: Make Sebastian du Grey's Life Hell there," he said, starting to march.  
  
"We can hardly wait," Sirius said, marching behind him. Remus and Peter marched after them.  
  
In the present... (Guess what; so far, I've put in a lot of things I had just thought while typing ÜÜÜ what can I say? I'm good Ü)  
  
The 7th years had just finished their lecture with the last department, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement yesterday, so they were able to relax this morning.  
  
When they had finished eating lunch in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the students. Normally, Professor Dumbledore would do this, but he was at Hogwarts. He had to stay there because no one was left there, and so he could receive Hermione's letters from Sir Nick and pass them on.  
  
"Now that you have finished touring the departments of the Ministry of Magic, you will now do some on the job training; in other words, you will all become interns of the different departments. I have divided you all into groups, depending on your abilities. I will announce them right now so you will be briefed on the work you will do after lunch. You will have to include this in your essays; which will be submitted the day after we go back to Hogwarts." She announced the groups, i.e. the Department of Magical Games and Sports: British Quidditch League Headquarters: names. Of course, the students who were to work in the Department of Mysteries were Harry, Ron and Draco. "You may all go to your departments now," Professor McGonagall called. The students got up from the House tables and started to go to the lifts. Harry, Ron and Draco got into the lift and pressed the number nine.  
  
Ron broke the silence. "How d'you think Hermione's doing now? She's going to classes, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and I bet she's really happy to be taking classes," Harry muttered. The two snickered. "But then again, she might be going crazy cause she missed an educational trip."  
  
"Poor her; we only have the 10 feet long essay to do," Ron said.  
  
"We still have our research, Weasley."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
The lift stopped and they got out. The Head of the Department of Mysteries himself took them to the Department of Mysteries library, which was in a room in an office. "As the three of you know, you will be studying time- travel here. You will be going here everyday to read up; going here will not be a hard task because I have put a Permanent Sticking Charm on a sign labeled 'Office', which I put on the office door. This room is free for you; no one will be bothering you here. You may come here as early as you like and leave as late as you like; even stay here until the end of the month. I must warn you three not to lax off because we will be recording your progress. These are the time-travel books the Ministry has accumulated over the years," he said, gesturing to 3 huge bookshelves which were wall to wall and floor to ceiling. "I must be going now; good luck in your research." With a curt nod, the Head left the room so they could start working. As soon as the door was shut, Ron shouted, "There is no bloody way we can finish all those books in less than a month!"  
  
"Well Weasley, my guess is that when we go back to Hogwarts, the books will be sent to us," Draco drawled. "And then, we can read the rest in the library."  
  
Harry stepped forward to the first bookshelf. "If Hermione were here, we'd finish all these."  
  
"The reason why we're doing this is because of Hermione."  
  
"As if I needed reminding, Ron."  
  
"Sorry." With a collective sigh, they all grabbed a book, sat down in wooden straight-back chairs at a long rectangular table near the fireplace, and began reading.  
  
In the past...  
  
At the end of the day, Hermione had gotten all of last week's homework and the day's homework. 'Classes are a breeze,' she thought. 'I've learned all these in 5th year. I think I'll be able to finish all my homework tonight, even though I was given a week's extension on last week's homework. I've memorized all of the facts for the O.W.L.s, so it' be easy to finish them all.' (what else could you expect from Hermione?! lol Ü) She and Sebastian had met outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, but the Marauders pulled her along to join them for the whole day's classes, so she sat between James and Sirius. Sebastian flashed her a small smile when he learned they weren't sitting together again (you can't win in an argument with James Potter Ü), which she returned, and he sat with his Ravenclaw friends, who, by the looks of it, were asking who the new girl was. (Boys. How typical.) She was slightly afraid of Double Potions tomorrow, cause they were having it with the Slytherins.  
  
'Some things never change. Oh well,' she thought. 'Bring it on. Hmm, I wonder what the present Snape's reaction will be when the past Snape meets me tomorrow,' she thought, grinning. She arrived at the Great Hall for dinner and ate alone. The Marauders were mysteriously missing and Lily, she supposed, was catching up with friends. She suddenly felt very lonely. (Hence the chapter title.) Sure, the Marauders and Lily were her friends, but they had groups of their own. She was thinking of going to the lake (again, Hermione?) when a boy slid into the seat across from her.  
  
"Hi. Brian Fuller. 6th year," he said, flashing a smile. (You'll see where I got the name later.)  
  
'Honestly, do all the guys in this bloody time look like movie/TV stars?' This guy looked a lot like Chris from Charmed (Ü LOL Ü So now you guys can guess where? Ü).  
  
"Hey," Hermione said, smiling back. "Emma Felton, 7th year."  
  
"Did you transfer here? Cause I noticed you last week... you were in a Muggle outfit, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I transferred, from Beauxbatons. And yeah, that was me you saw."  
  
"So, how's France?"  
  
"Beautiful, as always," Hermione said. Like before, she had also planned what to say when she was asked. And she did go to France on holiday before, so she knew what to say.  
  
"Where did you live there?" Brian asked eagerly. "My parents live in Paris."  
  
"In Dijon... wait, so you live alone here?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I live in England; my parents moved to France when I was fourteen; they said they wanted me to become independent."  
  
"Wow," Hermione breathed. "Wish my parents could've done the same. Not that I want them to leave, but I'd like to do stuff by myself, you know?"  
  
"I know; I'm doing just that. So, how do you find Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hogwarts is great! It's way better than Beauxbatons. I can't wait for Christmas to see Hogwarts; at Beauxbatons during Christmas, there are huge ice sculptures that don't melt, and choirs of wood nymphs that sing as we eat." ' Good thing I heard Fleur Delacour at the Yule Ball.'  
  
"Wow... there aren't any of those here, but you should see the twelve Christmas trees that the teachers decorate." They started to chat about Hogwarts. After a while, the topic had shifted to the teachers.  
  
"McGonagall is so strict; you'd think she'd favor the Gryffindors, but no, she doesn't," Brian complained.  
  
Hermione was usually annoyed with Harry and Ron when they complained about McGonagall, so she became lonely again. "I know," she said. "Hey, um, I have to catch up on my homework -"  
  
"Oh yeah," Brian said. "Oh, I forgot to ask; why were you a week late again?"  
  
"It's a long story," she said, grinning. "But I might tell you tomorrow."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"I think it is; what do you think?"  
  
"I'm holding you to that," he said, smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, then walked out of the Great Hall. She quickly walked out onto the grounds, ignoring a Mr. Lucius Malfoy who was walking up from the dungeons. (3 guesses what his house is Ü lol Ü) She sat under the beech tree, starting to cry cause she was so homesick.  
  
"Hey," said a low voice in her left ear. (again, 3 guesses who it is.) Hermione turned, There, standing over her, was Lucius Malfoy. Her tears leaked out faster cause Lucius looked, acted, and sounded like Draco. (It'd be impossible not to; they're of the same age now, and Lucius is like an older version of Draco, as the books imply Ü)  
  
'And James looks almost like Harry.' She cried harder. Lucius, looking concerned, sat down beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I – I – I – ju – just – miss – my friends – so much."  
  
"Homesick?"  
  
"Kind of," she said, looking up at him with a sad smile, but the tears just wouldn't stop. (Bloody hell; I hate that! I rarely cry; the last time I cried so hard was for an acting workshop we had for our school play ÜÜÜ) Lucius produced a green silk handkerchief with an embroidered silver snake (Purebloods... and a Slytherin at that, what else? hehehe ÜÜÜ) and wiped away her tears with it. Then he hugged her. (Yuck, he's Slytherin scum!) For some time, Hermione cried on Lucius' shoulder, who was hugging her. After a while...  
  
'Okay break it up! He looks, acts and sounds like Draco, but this is LUCIUS MALFOY! Who knows what he could do to you?!'  
  
Hermione broke away, her sniffling subsiding. (Finally. What a relief!) "Here," she said, handing Lucius his handkerchief.  
  
"No, you keep it. You obviously need it more than I do."  
  
Hermione got out her wand and dried Lucius' wet robes. "The least I can do," Hermione explained, smiling. 'Well, he did serve as someone to cry on.'  
  
"Thanks. Um, do you want me to walk you to Gryffindor Tower?" Lucius asked quite awkwardly.  
  
'What's he playing at?' "No thanks. I think I can manage."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
They walked in silence, stopping at the entrance to the dungeons. Lucius, Hermione observed, actually looked nervous. 'Nervous? Lucius Malfoy? I don't believe this,' she thought incredulously.  
  
"I – I -" he stammered. (Hmm...) "See you tomorrow," he finally said.  
  
Hermione smiled at him again. 'Too bad I didn't have anything to record this moment,' she thought.  
  
"Goodnight," they said at the same time. Hermione walked up to Gryffindor Tower, wondering if Lucius had put any spells or potions on the hanky. Well, she couldn't be too sure.  
  
"Fairy lights."  
  
"My dear, what happened to you?" The Fat Lady started to panic, but Hermione ignored her and entered the common room immediately. She had to inspect the hanky.  
  
--  
  
After 2 hours of thorough experimenting, Hermione deduced that Lucius hadn't put anything; just something that smelled like musk on it. She carefully put it away, deep under her trunk. She knew that magical bugs were possible; and there was no such thing as being too careful with an enemy's possession or being in the presence of an enemy, as Mad-Eye had taught them during one of his visits to number 12 Grimmauld Place before 5th year.  
  
She applied some concealer under her eyes, then picked up her homework and did it all in the common room. Pretty soon, everyone had gone up to bed, and she was the only person left in the common room. She sat at their (Harry, Ron and Hermione's) place near the fire, remembering all the times Harry and Ron rushed to do their homework there and other things. Before she knew it, she started crying again. (Sheesh.) Good thing her homework was done already. She brought out her white hanky and rubbed her eyes with it, but more tears came. (A tip; when you cry, just dab your eyes gently with your hanky. If you rub it especially hard so no more tears will come out, you'll end up with extremely red rimmed, puffy eyes. When I had stopped crying in our workshop, I looked in a mirror and it was like someone just put eye drops on my cheeks and stuff; no redness at all!!! ÜÜÜ) She just let them fall after trying to suppress them for a bit. She heard a voice say "Fairy lights.", four pairs of footsteps coming in, and a voice triumphantly saying, "That idiot will never know what hit him! He's in for – Emma?" At once the Marauders knelt beside her chair, while Hermione furiously rubbed her eyes to erase any proof she had just cried. (A stupid move, if you ask me.) She tried to change the subject; but before she could, Peter dropped off to sleep on the common room floor.  
  
"What the bloody hell," Sirius muttered. He picked Peter up like a sack and carried the git (sorry, I couldn't help myself!!! Ü) up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Sirius returned, and knelt near Hermione's chair again.  
  
"How did you guys escape unseen? It must be a quarter past one now," she demanded of the 3 boys, who didn't even look guilty.  
  
"We're good at sneaking around the school unseen," James said proudly.  
  
"You wouldn't be so good if you didn't have the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map," she said bluntly. She saw 3 shocked faces in front of her.  
  
"How did you know about those?!"  
  
"It's better that you guys don't know," Hermione said. "Remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," James said. "I guess."  
  
"But now onto more pressing business," Remus said. "Why were you crying?" he asked, concerned. James and Sirius nodded, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Oh, that was nothing. I guess I'm a bit homesick. Oh well, it'll go away after a while," she said, flashing them a smile.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," Sirius said.  
  
"I do say so. Goodnight guys," she said, going up to her room.  
  
--  
  
"How the hell did she know about the Cloak and the Map?!" James hissed in the common room as soon as Hermione had left.  
  
"I dunno... maybe she used them before?"  
  
"Anyway, we won't be able to find out; she won't tell us. Let's go up to bed," Remus suggested. The 3 boys got up and walked up the stairs to their dormitory.  
  
--  
  
Hermione changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.  
  
'sigh... I need some sleep.' And with that, her head fell back onto her pillows, and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
In the present...  
  
"yawn I think this is enough for tonight," Draco told Harry, who nodded sleepily. Ron was already sleeping, his head on a book.  
  
"About time we finished, Malfoy; my backside's been screaming bloody murder for a long time now," he said, shooting the wooden chairs a nasty look. (hahahaha ÜÜÜ just like my computer chair; I'm suffering the same fate Harry is now!!! ow...)  
  
"Let's go." They shook Ron awake, and groggily made their way to their dorms. Once they had also dropped onto their beds, they were out like a light.

--  
  
I'm done with Chapter 8!!! Yay...  
  
Sorry about that, but I had to include a bout of homesickness here; it's impossible for Hermione to be happy all the time, even though she's away from her best friends and family. In the fics I've read before, they don't put this in, and I wonder why. Wouldn't the authors feel homesick too if they got thrust into a time so different from their own???  
  
Yes! Finally! My sister's stopped playing her songs!!!   
  
I couldn't help but laugh at the breakfast scene... lol ÜÜÜ James was sooo furious... he acted like someone I knew... lol   
  
So I guess it turned out to be almost as long as Chapter 7... Ü that's because I added a lot of scenes... So now I think I know why J.K. takes a long time in writing the books... the ideas keep coming and she has to revise again and again... I hope the chapter is satisfactory... I might update again on the weekend, after classes... I can't wait for my English class!!! English is my favorite subject, and the people who know me don't wonder why   
  
It's sooo good to keep in touch with your high school friends... I've been chatting with one of my close pals, and we'd be laughing about stuff Ü lol Ü and I was updated on a few friends   
  
I think I'd better go to bed now; I'm really sleepy. yawn Goodnight!!!   
  
Ü rochena 


	9. A Very Eventful Day

To my really great reviewers:  
  
dobbyfan18: thanks!!! oh... well, it'd be weird if I just commented on the small quips at the end of the chapter, right??? Ü don't like Malfoy too, huh??? LOL Ü I guess you'd better read what I wrote for JKRFan4Life Ü oh, and you can't ask me to reduce the smileys, cause they express what i currently feel. If there's a smiley, I'm happy, but if there's three and a lol or LOL, i'm grinning or laughing. so there shrugging   
  
kileejade: oh, you're sooo sweet!!! You really stayed up till 4 reading my fic??? ÜÜÜ Wow!!! Ü and their Headmaster should be Dumbledore, cause Dumbledore was the Transfiguration teacher 50 years before Harry and co.'s 2nd year... and thanks for adding me to your Favorites list!!!

thanks to dobbyfan18, kileejade and whispering-quil for adding me to their author alert watch lists!!!   
  
Sammy Baggins: yupyup Ü oh, so now you also know how to create the smiley!!! Good for you Ü lol Ü oh, so that's why the day after I upload a new chapter and I check my mail, you always have a review for me!!! lol  
  
JKRFan4Life: I reread your review for Chapter 1, and you said I kinda started it out as an Hr/D fic... the reason behind that is because in the beginning, I really didn't (and still don't!!!) know who Hermione should end up with. Right now though, she can end up with anybody. Remember when I said I started this as a bedtime story for my younger sister??? Well, she's a Hermione/Draco nut frowns so, to get them together (or imply that), I had to make him kind of good... you see, he's a bad guy, right??? If you compare him with the other guys, you don't have to explain why the other guys would be great for her, but he's evil, so I had to give him some redeeming qualities first. So there ÜÜÜ Does that make sense??? lol Ü Aha, so all the smileys are contagious, huh??? LOL  
  
Hmm... which reminds me... readers, please cast your votes on who she should end up with... I still have no idea... frowns what I do have ideas for is the action parts evil grin if you guys thought the giant squid was bad enough, well... evil grin again  
  
Warning: I feel kind of (but just kind of!!! hehe) sorry for Hermione in this chapter... you'll see why   
  
I'm currently listening to Maroon 5's 'This Love'... I really like the song Ü hehe  
  
--  
  
Chapter 9: A Very Eventful Day  
  
In the past...  
  
The Marauders were quite excited when they arrived for breakfast the next day, Tuesday. They arrived even earlier than Lily and Hermione. The four of them were snickering about what they did when Lily arrived.  
  
"Lily! Over here!" Sirius called.  
  
Lily walked over to them but didn't sit with them. "Yes?"  
  
"Where's Emma?"  
  
"Oh, I think she's up in her room. Ohmigosh, I've been so selfish! Sure, she pissed me off, but I was too mean to her in return! How could've I left Emma to sit by herself yesterday?!" Lily wailed.  
  
"Chill, Lily. Emma had company yesterday," Peter said, helping himself to some toast laden with an enormous spread of butter.  
  
"Really? Who?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"A guy named... who was that again?" James asked his 3 close friends.  
  
"Sebastian du Grey."  
  
"Oh, right; and after him, we kept her company," James finished.  
  
Lily paled. "Oh no... not Sebastian du Grey..."  
  
"What's wrong, Lily? Care to give us the dirt on him?"  
  
"There's no dirt about him, Po – James. Anyway, if it was Sebastian du Grey..."  
  
"It was, okay?!" Sirius said impatiently. (As usual... sigh)  
  
"... then Emma's in for a lot of trouble."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You aren't the only guys who've got hordes of girls swarming around you. Sebastian du Grey and Brian Fuller are also fawned over by girls. (So I guess you can tell where this is heading...) So..."  
  
"So Emma's in a lot of trouble from du Grey's fan club."  
  
"Yep, and yours too."  
  
"Oh no... we better go back up to Gryffindor Tower and make Emma stick with us!"  
  
"Too late; she's here," Peter pointed out.  
  
Hermione came toward them quite subdued. She approached them. "Hi guys!" she said, plopping into a seat across from them. She turned to Lily. "Lily, I'm sorry I pissed you off yesterday; I was only saying the truth, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you were," Lily grumbled.  
  
Hermione smiled. "So... do you forgive me already?" she said, getting some food.  
  
"Yeah, I do. By the way, I also have to apologize to you! I shouldn't have left you yesterday even though I got mad at you!!! I'm sooo sorry!" Lily wailed again.  
  
Hermione looked up from her plate and smiled. "It's okay, Lily! No problem with me."  
  
"Really? Why, did you make any new friends?"  
  
"Two guys, Sebastian du Grey and Brian Fuller." Hermione didn't want to say she'd met Lucius Malfoy yet. 'Might kill me if I told them I was out with him alone last night.'  
  
"Bloody hell... bloody, bloody hell..." James was muttering.  
  
"What's the matter, James?"  
  
"Emma, you're in a load of trouble now."  
  
"But why?" Just then, a group of Ravenclaw girls came up to their table.  
  
"Excuse us, but could we have a word with New Girl over here?"  
  
"If you've got anything to say to her, you can say it in front of us," Remus said. The girl in the lead flashed him a smile (flirt, hmp!), which he didn't return (hah!), before she turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Okay then. Look, you whore, what the hell do you think you're playing at? First, you steal the Marauders' attention girls smile at the Marauders (except Peter, of course!), Marauders glare at them. If that isn't bad enough, now you have to go and steal Sebastian and Brian from us!"  
  
"Look, I didn't -" Hermione began, but was cut off by the girl, who was getting into her stride. The students present were beginning to watch them.  
  
"Denying it, huh? You really are such a whore, you -"  
  
"She is no whore, you are," Lily snapped.  
  
The girl rounded onto Lily. "That goes for you too, Evans. Tell me, what did you do to steal James from us?"  
  
"Look, you bimbos," Peter said. "They never paid attention to any of you, so could you shut your trap? I can't eat." (haha, you guys actually thought Peter was gonna be nice? He will still think of himself, no matter what!!! ÜÜÜ)  
  
The girl ignored him and went back to Hermione. "Okay, whore, out with it. What did you do to get Sebastian and Brian's attention, huh?"  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said emphatically. "Girls, I didn't do anything to the boys. Now why don't you get some breakfast?" she said in an overly patient tone, like she was talking to a kid. (ha-ha smirks)  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that! I, Victoria Kingsley, am not a child!" the girl shrieked.  
  
"I will talk to you any way I like," Hermione said apathetically. (You go, girl! Ü) "And look, Ms. I'm-So-High-And-Mighty, for your information, I am not a whore," she said, stressing the word 'not'. "I could sue you for libel, you know."  
  
"What? You're going to what me?! Just what the heck is that?" said Victoria haughtily.  
  
"What I meant was, I could send you to prison just for saying those awful things about me," Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Why? Aren't they true?" asked Victoria incredulously.  
  
"They aren't. I couldn't say the same thing about you, though." (Ouch. lol ÜÜÜ) Hermione said, looking Victoria straight in the eye.  
  
"What?!" Victoria shrieked. "Excuse me," she said, turning to the students in the Great Hall. By now, a large crowd had assembled around them. "Who do you think is the whore, she, or me?" she said, smirking at Hermione, thinking she'd won. The students proved her wrong, though. They yelled stuff like, "Victoria, you've been a slut since 1st year!" among others. Victoria, incensed, slapped Hermione. The Marauders' patience finally snapped, and half of Gryffindor House had to restrain them and Lily from murdering Victoria, while the other half drew out their wands immediately, looking livid. Victoria and her posse looked satisfied at slapping Hermione, but a bit nervous about the guys and wands. Hermione just smirked.  
  
"You know what, that didn't even hurt," said Hermione indifferently. Which was true, because she could withstand a lot of pain. (Like me... my classmates used to say I was numb, that I couldn't feel pain, even if they pinch me, hit me with their hand and stuff Ü) "And I thought Ravenclaws such as yourselves were able to do what they had to do perfectly. That just felt like paper hitting my face!" said Hermione, laughing scathingly. "And besides, it really couldn't be called admirable. You know what, you're pathetic just because most of Hogwarts thinks you're the whore. Tsk, tsk. You could've just walked away instead of acting like a real slut (you know, cause she acted kind of b-----... just so you know, I don't say or write cuss words... I just don't like them). Now you've just proved they were right about you."  
  
Victoria was so furious, she cocked back her hand to slap Hermione again (I guess she didn't listen to Hermione then...), but Professor McGonagall arrived. (Finally, a teacher sensed the chaos! ÜÜÜ)  
  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?! MR. POTTER AND MISS EVANS, PLEASE EXPLAIN! Let them go, Ackerly, Stewart!"  
  
James and Lily explained everything, with students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw nodding their approval and also giving their stories. The Slytherins, by the way, couldn't care any less.  
  
"Traitors!" Victoria shrieked at the Ravenclaws. They merely glared at her.  
  
"Very well," said Professor McGonagall, her mouth the thinnest Hermione had ever seen. (Not that she's seen it loads of times... it's usually Harry and Ron Ü lol Ü) "Miss Kingsley, please follow me. In my office, NOW." She turned to Hermione. "Miss Felton, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." Professor McGonagall nodded. Professor Flitwick arrived (he's Head of Ravenclaw here... I don't know who it is, anyway; J.K hasn't mentioned it in the books yet Ü). "What's the matter, Minerva?"  
  
"She -" Professor McGonagall said, pointing to Victoria and looking at her with utter loathing (just like Snape when he sees Harry), "is the matter." With that last remark, Professor McGonagall strode out of the Hall, with Victoria and Professor Flitwick following her. As soon as they had left, Lily said to the students, "Will you all please continue eating? I know you all think the scene a while ago was interesting, but you wouldn't be able to appreciate it later when your stomach throws a fit cause you didn't eat." The students obediently dispersed, and the Gryffindors let go of Sirius, Remus and Peter (he needs to keep up appearances, you know).  
  
--  
  
Lily swept Hermione into a hug. "Emma – are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Lily! Don't worry." Hermione assured her.  
  
"Oh man, that prissy brat left a mark," James said, looking at Hermione's left cheek.  
  
"That slut – when I get my hands on her -" Sirius growled. (Well, he's a dog Ü arf arf Ü)  
  
Remus stepped forward and traced the handprint on Hermione's face. She winced a bit because Victoria had left a print of her hand on her face. "You'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," he finally said.  
  
Hermione said in an annoyed tone, "I'm okay, it's just a slap. It'll go away soon! You'll see," she said, smiling.  
  
Peter pointed out, "Emma, you really have to. The mark's turning purple." (Ah, you might be wondering... even though you can't feel any pain, the effect on your skin will still take place. Just like a cut; you get a cut, but you think it didn't hurt, but there will still be a cut... do you guys get it??? Ü)  
  
"Fine," Hermione sighed, defeated. "I guess I'll just skip breakfast."  
  
At that precise moment, a forlorn Sebastian du Grey walked in, and everyone burst out laughing. He looked gay! Well actually, it was like someone tried to make him look like a female. His hair became blonde and fell until halfway down his back. Plus, he had lots of makeup on his face, which was terribly applied. It was like a salon owner's nightmare come true. (LOL Ü)  
  
"I told you guys! He never knew what hit him!" James said, loud enough for Hermione to hear. She turned to the Marauders, who were snickering.  
  
"Please tell me," Hermione moaned. "Please tell me you guys didn't do this."  
  
"We can tell you that," Remus said easily, "but we'd be lying if we did."  
  
"Why?! The poor guy didn't do anything to you guys!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we um -"  
  
"You um – what?" said Hermione menacingly, wand drawn.  
  
"I was jealous, "Sirius said.  
  
Lily and Hermione stared at him, raising their eyebrows.  
  
"Uh-huh. Jealous of what, Sirius?" Lily asked, though it was obvious that she was unconvinced.  
  
"Jealous of him, okay? Now quit with the Spanish Inquisition!"  
  
"Sirius, are you really a pureblooded wizard?" Lily asked.  
  
"Hmm... what I'm more interested in is why he said he was jealous of Sebastian... why were you jealous?"  
  
"Bloody hell, Emma," James said, cottoning on and playing along. "That prat over there likes you!"  
  
"Hahaha," Hermione said sarcastically. "No he doesn't; I know that's just crap. Oh well, if you guys don't want to say the truth, then I'll have to find out myself. And I usually find out the truth," she said calmly. "I'm going to the hospital wing. See you all in class." Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, amidst whispering about her and Victoria's face off.  
  
Lily rounded onto the Marauders. "Okay, spit it out guys, or I'll have Filch do what he's wanted for a long time and hang you from the ceiling in manacles and whip you raw!"  
  
"You wouldn't do that to us, would you, Lily? You are Head Girl, after all, and you protest against abuse of students... why would you have him do that to us, huh?" asked James, nervously smiling at her.  
  
"Watch me," she said threateningly.  
  
In the present...  
  
"I want to write a letter to Hermione," Ron announced while they were having breakfast. "Is she okay there?"  
  
"Go and write her, then," Harry said, piling more food onto his plate.  
  
"You know what, Harry? With your attitude, I don't think you care about Hermione at all," said Ron in a slightly accusing tone.  
  
Harry turned to face him, glaring. "What did you just say?"  
  
Ron tensed; this was a sure sign Harry was going to be shouting again. "I just said that it sounded like you didn't have any concern for -" his words were cut off though.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?! YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW SHE'S GONE!"  
  
"Harry -"  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY NIGHTS AWAKE, JUST THINKING OF A WAY TO GET HER BACK! SO DON'T TELL ME I DON'T CARE!" Harry roared, not caring if Professor McGonagall was going to reprimand him. She didn't, though, but quite a few people turned to see where all the shouting was coming from.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean it that way," Ron pleaded. "It's just that I'm going crazy, with her gone and all -"  
  
Harry had finally calmed down enough to listen to Ron. The apology was all he needed to calm down. "I understand. That's what I'm feeling too." Soon breakfast was over and the two boys headed to work.  
  
In the past...  
  
Lily wasn't able to get a thing out of the 4 boys; she was shooting dirty looks at them while she was talking with her friends before the Potions professor arrived. (A girl's multitasking abilities are sooo amazing... I'm sooo happy being a girl!!! ÜÜÜ) The Marauders, on the other hand, were huddled together; James and Sirius at one table, and Remus and Peter behind them.  
  
"Padfoot, what kind of excuse was that?! Have you gone mad?" James hissed.  
  
"On the contrary Prongs, it was a stroke of genius," Remus whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Peter said, apparently confused.  
  
"Look, what Padfoot said was, and is, a perfect excuse to make du Grey's life hell!" Remus said. (Tsk, tsk... so that's why you're a Marauder, Remus... lol Ü)  
  
"Oh... yeah! Good thinking Padfoot," James said. Sirius grinned.  
  
"But that means you have to pretend you like Emma," Peter pointed out. Sirius stopped grinning.  
  
"I WHAT?!"  
  
"That means you have to give her flowers and presents, be nice to her, that sort of thing," James added. (He does that to Lily, but Lily just hates him Ü Poor James Ü)  
  
"What? And make me spend all my money on her when I can spend it all on useful stuff like Zonko's products? No thanks, I'll just do what I do with the other girls," said Sirius, horrified at the thought.  
  
"Emma's not any girl," Remus warned.  
  
"Then why don't you give her flowers then?" Sirius snapped.  
  
Remus didn't mind; in fact, he was lost in thought. "Hmm..."  
  
"Hey, what do we do about that Fuller guy?" Peter spoke up.  
  
"Make a fool of him too," James said. "Oi, Lily's with her friends again, where's Emma going to sit?"  
  
"I'm going to sit behind you guys, if you don't mind," Hermione said. Fortunately for them, she had heard only the last part. Madam Pomfrey had done something to her face, so now the handprint disappeared. She sat down, and as soon as she did, the Potions professor arrived and made them do a difficult potion which, of course, Hermione was able to do perfectly.  
  
--  
  
Soon Double Potions was over. Hermione sighed. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She sped out of the classroom, hurrying to the greenhouses for her Herbology class. She arrived early, so she waited, looking at the different plants. Soon the greenhouse door opened and Sebastian walked in.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said. "I forgot we had Herbology with you guys."  
  
Sebastian chuckled. "I was actually looking forward to this class, cause I wanted to hear more stories. And right now, I'd like to hear what happened this morning at breakfast."  
  
"Oh, about the girl??? Lots of people would be able to tell you; almost the whole school was listening to us. By the way, what actually happened to you?" Hermione asked, referring to Sebastian's new look (heehee Ü).  
  
"I dunno... I just woke up like this... I tried every spell I knew to cover it or remove it, but they just rebounded. The person who did this really knows his jinxes." Just then the rest of the class filed in, along with Professor Sprout.  
  
Professor Sprout addressed the class. "Class, you will be doing a project next week. You see, I intended to cover all of these plants this year shows them a list of plants.  
  
"Blimey," Peter whispered.  
  
Professor Sprout continued. "The problem is, we don't have the plants in the greenhouses. Now Professor Dumbledore tells me you are all capable enough to take on big challenges, so..." She took a deep breath. "I would like you all to collect all these plants in the Forbidden Forest. (How's that for some action and adventure??? ÜÜÜ) You will start next meeting, which is next Tuesday. You cannot leave the forest until you have gotten all 20 plant varieties. So if it takes you a week, a month, or a year, we do not care. What is important is that you have gotten all 20 plants. This is a very big project; your progress will also be graded by the other teachers. It makes up for 75% percent of your grades and 25% off each off the tests in N.E.W.T.s. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Very well. I have assigned you all partners... Potter, Evans..." Lily looked like she wanted to commit suicide whereas James looked elated.  
  
"du Grey, Kingsley..." Sebastian grimaced, then looked at Hermione, who gave him a sympathetic look. Victoria wasn't there so she noticed none of that (Ü).  
  
"Lupin, Ackerly..."  
  
"Greengrass, Pettigrew..." and the list went on and on. Then,  
  
"Felton..." Hermione held her breath, wondering who her partner would be.  
  
"Felton, Black." Hermione thought he was an okay partner (what with his adventures as an Animagus), so she just shrugged.  
  
"Now please copy down the copy down the plant names. You will have to research these so you will know what they look like."  
  
--  
  
Hermione was copying down the plant names when Sebastian brushed past her on the pretense of going to Professor Sprout to ask a question. He muttered, "Shame we couldn't be partners." Hermione grinned at her parchment.  
  
"Now everyone, please approach your partners; you have to talk about your research." Sirius casually strode over to Hermione and sat beside her. Hermione looked up and sharply asked, "When are you going to lift your jinxes off Sebastian?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. Hermione glared at him for a long, long time. "The jinxes are timed. Since we're kind, the makeup wears off by dinnertime. The hair however, stays."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A month. I think this is one of the best pranks we've played, and that's saying something, cause there was this one time -"  
  
"You guys are really sick, aren't you?"  
  
"What do you -"  
  
"Sebastian has done nothing to you guys, but you jinxed him!"  
  
"Look, I -"  
  
"Forget it. Let's just talk about the research after dinner in the library, okay?" And without expecting an answer, she picked up her stuff and left the greenhouse, telling Professor Sprout she got a massive headache. Sirius put his head in his hands. "Way to go Padfoot," Remus said sarcastically as he was passing by. Sirius groaned.  
  
--  
  
The day ended, and dinnertime found Hermione in the Great Hall alone again. She ate slowly, wanting to delay her and Sirius' meeting as much as possible. She was still pissed off with him for pulling the prank on Sebastian. Someone sat from across her.  
  
"Hey, could I join you? A Ravenclaw can sit at the Gryffindor table, can't he?"  
  
Hermione looked up to see Sebastian, makeup free. Right now, he looked like a certain Prince of Mirkwood. (And that's why he looks like Orlando Bloom. lol ÜÜÜ)  
  
Hermione grinned. "Sure!" They ate together and chatted until they were the only people left in the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh dear," Hermione said. "I have to go," she told Sebastian.  
  
"Why? What's up?"  
  
"Herbology project..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Sirius and I are gonna meet in the library tonight. I think I better go; I don't want to face the wrath of the Marauders!"  
  
"Why don't I walk you there?"  
  
"That'd be great," Hermione agreed. They were walking to the library when Sebastian suddenly pulled Hermione behind a tapestry and into a secret hallway.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy's hanging about here," Sebastian whispered into Hermione's ear. They were quiet for a while, until they heard the footsteps pass. They waited for a few seconds to make sure he wouldn't come back, then they quickly went to the library.  
  
--  
  
Sirius had been waiting in the library for a long time when he heard footsteps. "If that's not Emma, she'll be in real trouble," Sirius grumbled.  
  
"Thanks for walking me here, Sebastian," said a familiar voice which came from the other side of the bookshelves Sirius was facing. He decided to see. He looked through the bookshelf through a small gap, and saw Sebastian bowing gracefully in front of Hermione. 'Thank Merlin she finally decided to show up.'  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Um, I better go now; goodnight," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Goodnight," Sebastian said with a smile of his own. Hermione watched him go, smiling. Soon, she started to look for Sirius. He quickly ran back to his seat.  
  
"Oh, there you are," Hermione said.  
  
"Where have you been?! I've been waiting here since after our last class," Sirius said, quite pissed off. "Wait you were with that Sebastian bloke, weren't you?" he asked suspiciously. 'As if I didn't know,' he thought.  
  
"I told you we were going to meet after dinner (Sirius, didn't you understand what she said in Herbology??? Ü), and yes, I was with him, okay? Now let's research, because we don't have much time," Hermione said in one breath, then went to the Herbology section of the library and got some (10 or so) books from the shelves. She carried all of them and put them on the table.  
  
"You could stunt your growth if you keep carrying loads like these," Sirius warned, gesturing to the big pile of books.  
  
"I've been carrying loads like these since 1st year. And besides, I put a charm on all of them so they would be light as a feather when I carried them." Hermione pulled out the list of plant names, parchment, quill, and a bottle of ink, and started to look for the plants listed. Sirius watched her do it, until Hermione looked up and sternly said, "Look, this is your project too; I'm not going to do the work alone." He finally got out his writing materials and started working too.  
  
--  
  
After a while, it was time for the library to close. Hermione put away her stuff, then was about to get the books when Sirius said, "Allow me." He picked up the books, and they walked in silence until they had, unfortunately, met Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the blood traitor."  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Death Eater," Sirius said, mimicking Lucius.  
  
"Emma, a word?" Lucius said, ignoring Sirius.  
  
"Emma, I don't know how he knows your name, but don't go with him," Sirius said urgently.  
  
"Look, we're just going to talk, okay? And I can handle myself, so don't worry," Hermione said, quite annoyed. She did know this was Lucius Malfoy, after all. She joined Lucius around a corner and away from Sirius.  
  
"I – um -"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um – Hogsmeade weekend is coming up." (Cause of the project; so they could buy essentials...)  
  
"Wow, really? I wasn't able to explore it when I was there. I just bought some essential,"  
  
"Well, I -" Hermione watched Lucius struggling for words and hid a smile. 'Who knew Lucius Malfoy could actually be nervous around girls,' she thought. 'Too bad I don't have a Pensieve or something!"  
  
"I was wondering – if you, um, would like a tour of Hogsmeade – well, I um -"  
  
"Wait. You're asking me to go to Hogsmeade weekend with you?" Hermione asked, grinning and wishing all the more for a Pensieve. Lucius nodded, cheeks with a tinge of pink in them. (Now this I definitely gotta see! ÜÜÜ)  
  
"Hmm... would it be okay if I think about it first? I'm not really sure I can go..."  
  
"Why?" 'Now what do I do?!'  
  
"The Herbology research will take ages to finish, but if I can finish it before Hogsmeade weekend, then I guess I can go with you." 'Great, now I can just pretend I take ages to finish homework!'  
  
"Great! I know you can finish it, cause I saw you hand your homework in to Professor Valmont (guess where I got I name Ü) a while ago when I heard you were just given your homework yesterday; so I guess I'll just see you on Hogsmeade weekend!" Lucius said, grinning. 'Good thing I knew that, or else she wouldn't have agreed to go with me.'  
  
"See you then," Hermione said, smiling and walked back to Sirius, who was waiting in the corridor all that time. "You waited for me," Hermione said.  
  
"Well I know Lucius Malfoy. You can't be too careful when you're around him."  
  
They were on the 7th floor already when Hermione said, "Then that means I should be careful on Hogsmeade weekend," to herself. Sirius stared at her. After a while, she noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You – you're going with him?"  
  
"I said if I finish the Herbology research before the weekend."  
  
"Knowing you, you can finish it!"  
  
"Yeah, that's also what he said," Hermione replied. "Fairy lights."  
  
Sirius dumped the books on one of the common room tables, glared at Hermione and said quietly, "You're a traitor to this House." (He's sooo dramatic! I know, I love Gryffindor and all... it's actually my House in harrypotter.com, but I think he's sooo dramatic!!! makes a face) Then he stormed up to the boys' dormitory, where the rest of the Marauders were plotting new pranks. Hermione shrugged it off, then started on her part of the research.  
  
--  
  
"Emma's a traitor to this House," Sirius announced. Fortunately, the Marauders were the only ones in the dorm.  
  
"Huh?" James asked.  
  
"She's going with Malfoy on Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"WHAT?!" James bellowed.  
  
"What do we do?" Peter asked.  
  
"Ignore her," Remus said decisively.  
  
"Right, Moony," Sirius said. "If she's friends... or something more with Malfoy, she might leak stuff to him." (Too dramatic.)  
  
They started playing wizards chess, tournament style. They were playing the final game; Remus vs. James when there was a knock on the door. Remus opened it; it was Lily, carrying the stack of books.  
  
"Here, Lily, let me help you," James said, getting the books from her.  
  
"Those are for Sirius. For some reason, Emma didn't want to come up here. Here's the list of what you should be researching, according to her."  
  
"Wait... if she had the books sent up here..." James muttered.  
  
"She's done," Peter said. (Very good, Peter! You finally figured something out!!! lol Ü)  
  
"What's up?" Lily asked, curious.  
  
"Emma's going with Malfoy on Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What so you mean, 'so'?! This is Malfoy we're talking about!"  
  
"Look, we all know Lucius Malfoy is evil, but apparently Emma doesn't. And look, do you really think Emma'd be leaking stuff to him about Gryffindor or the Marauders or whoever?"  
  
"She might talk about us."  
  
"She wouldn't, seeing you're mad at her; she'd just shut up. And look, if she wants to make friends, who are you to interfere? And this is Emma we're talking about; we know she can take care of herself; remember the giant squid?"  
  
"Remember when we found her half-dead?"  
  
"Knock it off. Let Emma make friends if she wants to." And with that, Lily left the dorm.  
  
--  
  
Hermione was done with her part of the research, so she asked Lily to send the books up to Sirius. She went up to her room and decided to write to her friends.  
  
10:36 pm Tuesday  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you all there? I'm missing you loads. I'm okay here, but I miss the familiar faces.  
Oh yeah, today was very eventful... I got slapped by a prissy girl and somebody asked me to go to Hogsmeade weekend with him. I got slapped cause this girl accused me of stealing the Marauders and 2 guys from her. sigh Of course, Gryffindor House got mad; it took half of the House to restrain Lily and the Marauders; and the other half drew out their wands to hex Victoria.  
The 2 guys are friends I've met; one from calss and the other, he's in Gryffindor too. It's funny, really; Sebastian du Grey looks like Orlando Bloom and Brian Fuller looks like Chris from Charmed.  
I'm pretty bored here; schoolwork is really easy. The excitement will be next Tuesday, however; I'll be going into the Forbidden Forest. All 7th years are. Professor Sprout wants us to collect 20 plants, and we can't leave the Forest until we find all 20 plants. sigh  
That's all for now; I'll write again. Bye!  
Hermione  
  
10:41 pm Tuesday  
  
Dear Ron,  
It's a good thing you guys are civil to each other. I was worried that you'd fight even though I'm not there, but you guys managed to be nice to each other. I'm impressed.  
There's not much to tell here; it's quite boring. Sure, the Marauders and Lily are fun to be with, but most of the time, Lily's with her friends; and the Marauders aren't present all the time during meals or something, planning who knows what. I've got friends, but their fan club's mad at me; this girl shrieked at me, accusing me of stealing the guys away from her. Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, the girl whom no boy notices cause they prefer prettier girls. How could I ever steal the guys from them? Oh well. I'll write again soon. Bye!  
Hermione  
  
10:47 pm Tuesday  
  
Dear Draco,  
I have to tell you; please do not tell anyone. Promise? I wanted to tell only you cause... your father asked me to go to Hogsmeade weekend with him. I can imagine your reaction right now. Well, believe it or not, he's actually nice to me; he's like the new you in fact. Don't feign innocence; you know what I mean. Anyway, he looks, acts and sounds exactly like you do, so when I see him, it's like I see you. Don't worry, I didn't tell him I'm a Muggleborn witch. The Marauders are actually annoyed with me right now because I agreed. Don't give me that look; I said I would go if I had finished my Herbology research before the weekend. And unfortunately, I did. Wow, that's got to be the 1st time I didn't like doing homework.  
I'm pretty lonely right now; I don't really have friends here. The Marauders usually stick together; Lily's mostly with her friends; Sebastian is in Ravenclaw; and Brian is in the 6th year, so I don't get to talk to all of them that much. sigh I'll write. Bye.  
Hermione  
  
As soon as she had finished the letters, she asked Sir Nick, who was in the common, which was thankfully empty that time, to deliver them and she went to bed.  
  
In the present...  
  
"Let's go to bed early, just this once," Ron pleaded, snapping a thick volume shut. Harry and Draco were so tired from reading, so they all went to their dorms. As soon as they had entered, they saw an owl each on their beds.  
  
Draco immediately opened his. "What the hell," he muttered. "Wait, how'd she know I would give her a 'why did you agree?!" look? Hmm... Sebastian and Brian, huh?" He decided to reply in the morning, cause Hermione, he supposed, was asleep by now. He prodded the owl out of the window, then got ready for bed. He went to bed, thinking of Hermione. (Who else??? Whatever.)  
  
Harry and Ron opened their letters at the same time.  
  
"What?! Hermione got slapped?!"  
  
"She said this girl just shrieked at her," Ron said worriedly.  
  
"But here, it says -" Harry said loudly but was cut off by a "Hey, can it already and go to bed!" by an irritated Seamus, who was obviously sleeping peacefully before they arrived.  
  
"Sorry," Ron muttered. The two read the rest of their letters in silence.  
  
"Poor Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah..." Ron replied. "I'm going to reply tomorrow. Goodnight, Harry."  
  
"Night, Ron." They flopped onto their beds, and both fell asleep.  
  
--  
  
First of all, if there are any typographical errors, it's most likely because my keyboard's going crazy... I type but some letters won't come out!!! HMP!!!  
  
The whore thing... let's just say Victoria doesn't know any other terms except that... tsk, tsk... and she's in Ravenclaw... As for Jean Beckinsale, she's a different story ÜÜÜ So don't confuse her for the bratty Victoria, ok???  
  
My two favorite people in the world right now are JKRFan4Life and Sammy Baggins... thanks for making me smile, guys!!!   
  
Okay, so I still typed this chapter even though I wasn't (and am not) feeling so good... the temperature's humid! Then, I have this slight headache, and I feel warm like I might come down with a fever... I hope I don't... so this is what college does to you... lol Ü English... I must say I'm pretty disappointed with my English prof... she's not what I expected... sigh  
  
Anyway, I'm considering auditioning (do you actually audition for this?! Well, that's what the notices said...) for the school paper... that's because a school org could beef up your resume for work, and I kind of want to improve it (the paper)... ÜÜÜ and because my only other choices are dance (don't want to), cheering (I loved Bring It On, but I'm just not cheering material... sure, I can scream my support, but I'm not cut out for that kind of thing), volleyball varsity (I don't know how to play volleyball... in our last Physical Ed. exam in senior year, the exam was about basketball and volleyball, you know, the stuff players know about... and I was just staring at my paper!!! I just half-guessed the stuff...), Nursing Society (I'm a Psych student, not a Nursing student) and Mountaineering (wow, I'd love that, I'd just have to drink a lot of Mountain Dew before that Ü lol Ü the problem is, I don't want to go to really far away places, and 'Wrong Turn' creeped me out... you guys know the 1st scene with the mountain climbers??? Creepy... Ü). So there, what do you guys think??? Should I go for it or not??? I need answers before the 21st of June, cause the 21st is the audition date.  
  
Oh, if you guys were wondering about my other story... I've also written it down; actually, it's committed to memory! The problem is, it's too long... and I might add things here and there again, so... let's just say 1 chapter of that story should be 18 notebook pages. I had my friend (who also writes fanfiction) read it, and she said it's really good... and it's really long... sigh so I don't know when I'll be uploading a new chapter... maybe I'll type a chapter each for both stories, and upload at the same time... hmm... just DON'T, I repeat, DON'T read the story just yet... I'm gonna do a little revamping first... Ü Night, everybody!!!   
  
Ü rochena


	10. Letters to You

Somebody curse microscopes to HELL!!! screams in frustration we had a practical quiz today: focusing... I couldn't bloody see anything!!! AAAARRRGGH!!! HMP!!!  
  
Anyway, to my reviewers who always manage to make me happy; Ü:  
  
Sammy Baggins: Ah, well, that depends on you guys!!! Do you guys want him to??? ÜÜÜ Always remember: In this story, it depends on who you want...  
  
kileejade: Oh, thank you!!! hehe I think I got over the 'bad feeling' stage after I stay up late... LOL  
  
JKRFan4Life: There's more on the Pensieve in a future chapter, which I had just finished writing!!! Yay

dobbyfan18: Oh, it's okay!!! No offense taken... Ü Which Malfoy??? LOL Ü You'll find out their intents soon enough... oh yeah, I also have a Victoria in class, but she's not that bad... some others are, though bitter smile yeah, I know... fitting, isn't it??? Harry was like that in Book 5, so I just thought to incorporate a bit of that in here... it's boring when a character is too good or something; we need to throw in a bit of variety!!! Weird, huh??? That was also what I was thinking while writing and typing those chapters!!! hehe   
  
Okay, so now I'm feeling better!!! After all, it was just a stupid microscope... lol   
  
Chapter 10: Letters to You (rock fans should know this; it's by Finch ÜÜÜ)  
  
The week passed uneventfully... too uneventful, in Hermione's opinion. She was wondering what new prank the Marauders were plotting, then it suddenly hit her that she might be their target, cause they were pissed off with her. They were practically avoiding each other, putting as much as 10 feet away between them and her. More, in fact; they think 10 feet is still too near. Lily kept her company, though. At first, Lily explained why the boys were acting stupid and warned Hermione to be careful with Lucius, but Hermione said she would be fine, that she knew someone a lot like him before back in her time (3 guesses who it is Ü). So they just dropped the subject, and focused on other stuff. The Marauders' fan club wasn't mean to her anymore cause Hermione wasn't hanging around them anymore. In class, Sebastian sometimes sat with her, and Brian sat with her and Lily during meals. Of course, Sebastian and Brian's fan clubs were mad at Hermione about that, but they weren't stupid enough to do what Victoria did. It was soon news around the school that until Tuesday morning, she was working as Filch's apprentice after classes and dinner. So that took care of the fan clubs.  
  
Hermione had received letters from Harry, Ron and Draco. Harry was mad that she was slapped, but thought that Hermione's 2 new friends were funny. Ron was also mad at the slap, but sympathetic about her situation. He made her laugh a lot in his letter. Draco expressed his surprise at what Hermione told him. He assured her that he told no one else. He was sad that she was lonely, and offered to fall into the Abyss to be with her. Hermione laughed at that, then quickly wrote replies.  
  
It was Saturday morning. Hermione took a bath, fixed up and went down to the Great Hall. She was in the Entrance Hall when Lucius was walking up the steps from the dungeons.  
  
"Emma!"  
  
"Lucius," Hermione said, waiting for him to catch up.  
  
"Look, um, about Hogsmeade -" Lucius started to say but someone arrived behind him.  
  
"Hello," Narcissa said. "I'm Narcissa Black, Lucius' fiancée."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Hermione said. "I'm Emma Felton. I must be going now; I might miss out on breakfast. Bye!" she said and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
--  
  
Lucius gripped Narcissa's arm tightly. "Ouch – why are you hurting me?!" Narcissa wailed.  
  
"You ruined my plans, you stupid girl!" Lucius hissed as he pulled her to a deserted secret passageway near the Slytherin common room.  
  
"What do you mean?" whimpered Narcissa. Lucius let go, and glowered at her.  
  
"I was supposed to find out where she's from. I was supposed to befriend her, and find out where she's really from. When I had, or hoped to find out," he said coldly, glaring at Narcissa. Narcissa glared right back. "I could gauge if she was good for our side or not. But because of you, my dear fiancée," he said sarcastically, "you ruined the plan." He left Narcissa there to go to the Great Hall.  
  
"Lucius, you prat," Narcissa whispered once he had left. "It's so obvious that she's all for the good side... hanging about Potter and company... if I didn't know better, I would've believed you, but I do..." She pulled herself together and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
--  
  
Hermione was joined by Brian, Sebastian and Lily at the table, and they chatted all during breakfast. Soon they all stood up to go to Hogsmeade. Sebastian said he was going with his friends, and so was Brian. They learned Hermione was going with Lucius, but didn't mind. It was her life anyway. They didn't know she was going solo now; if they did, they would have invited her to join their groups.  
  
"Hey Lily," James said, completely ignoring Hermione. "Ready to go?"  
  
Hermione looked surprised; Lily explained. "I was dared by Mia to go with him," she said, grimacing. "See you later!" Lily called as she was tugged out of the Great Hall by James. Sebastian and Brian got up, muttering something about allowing Hermione to have some privacy with Lucius.  
  
"You two gits!" Hermione said, laughing. The guys smirked, then left. She was going to leave the Great Hall when Lucius walked up to her.  
  
"Um, Lucius, forget about going with me. Narcissa will get angry," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her," Lucius said, grabbing her hand. 'As if I would have!'  
  
"What the hell were you thinking, asking me out when you had a fiancée?! Git," Hermione said, then turned on her heel and went to Hogsmeade alone. (You tell him!!! ÜÜÜ)  
  
--  
  
(This next part was written like this cause I was kind of like a loner that day, I guess Ü lol Ü)  
  
Hermione aimlessly walked along High Street. She bought some stuff for Harry, Ron and Draco, thinking they'd be interested in stuff from the past or at least, like them. She couldn't say the same thing about Ron's gift, though. He would probably freak. When she had bought everything she needed and wanted to (which weren't a lot), she walked out to the stile at the very end of High Street, out in the countryside. She sat on the stile, not wanting to go past it, because it was very rocky. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, but after a while, she felt like going to the Three Broomsticks. She entered, got a butterbeer, and sat at a table the farthest from the door. She sat near the window; and from the angle of a person who had just entered the place, he wouldn't see her.  
  
--  
  
The 3 Marauders entered, discussing James and Lily.  
  
"Not yet done with their date, huh?" Remus said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah... I have to give Mia credit for that... she made James so happy," Sirius said. "Anyway, back to business. Are you guys sure we hadn't forgotten to buy anything for our next prank?"  
  
"I'm sure; I've triple-checked," Remus said.  
  
"So, we use these to -"  
  
"Yes, Peter, we've been over this 27 times. Now please order us some butterbeers and we'll find a table."  
  
Sirius and Remus edged toward the only 'empty' table. "Ah, thank goodness we found an empty – Emma?" Remus asked.  
  
"Thought you and Malfoy would choose a more secluded place," Sirius snapped, glaring at Hermione.  
  
"I'm not with Lucius," said Hermione quietly, into her lonely moods again (cause her friends were in the present and all that Ü hehe). She took a sip of her butterbeer. The two were surprised.  
  
Peter arrived. "Here's the butterbeer!" he said. He noticed Hermione, and his eyes widened in surprise, but ignored her. Hermione didn't notice that though; she was facing the window.  
  
"I came here alone; I just found out Lucius has a fiancée named Narcissa," Hermione continued. "What a bastard. Oh well, as if I liked him," she said, with a small smile. She stood up. "I have to go; I want to write to my friends."  
  
"Emma -" Sirius started to say, but Hermione had already left.  
  
--  
  
Hermione ran all the way back up to her room, which was a very long route. (wow Ü) When she arrived, she felt so tired from all the running, so she flung herself on her bed and promptly fell asleep. (Zzz... Ü)  
  
--  
  
Lily and the Marauders were walking back to Hogsmeade.  
  
"How come you didn't know that, Sirius?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, I ran away last summer, remember? And besides, I didn't and don't care if that twit got engaged to whoever," Sirius answered.  
  
"So what do we do? Befriend her again?"  
  
"Befriend her again?!" Lily exclaimed. "You can't just befriend her again after dissing her choices! You should apologize first, say you don't care whom she befriends or dates anymore!"  
  
"Easy for you to say, Lily," Peter said, "but one of us is smitten with the great Emma Felton."  
  
"Come – on, you guys are still sticking to that cheap excuse?! We all know it's a lie, so give it up!" Lily said angrily and marched up to Hogwarts.  
  
"PMS?" James asked.  
  
"Probably," said Remus, shrugging.  
  
"What's PMS?" asked Peter, confused.  
  
Sirius sighed. "We have to enlighten him," he said. They walked up to the castle, the 3 Marauders telling Peter what PMS is. (LOL ÜÜÜ)  
  
--  
  
Lily knocked on Hermione's dorm door. "Come in!" Hermione said. Lily walked into her room.  
  
"Hey," Lily said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Writing letters to Harry, Ron and Draco." Hermione flattened the stuff she bought at Hogsmeade and attached them to the letters. "There! The letters are ready now." She turned to Lily. "So, how was your date?"  
  
Lily flushed. "It wasn't a date! It was a dare!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "A date is a date!" (That line's not mine; it's from Glitter with Mariah Carey... I didn't watch it, but my sister bought the OST... hmp! Oh well, at least I have a catchy line here Ü lol Ü)  
  
"Whatever... I just think it wasn't a date, okay?"  
  
"Why? What'd you guys do?"  
  
"Rode in the carriages... took a walk around Hogsmeade... bought some stuff... ate at this lovely new place..."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop..."  
  
"Go on," Hermione encouraged.  
  
"Joined the other Marauders... which reminds me..."  
  
"Yeah? What?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"The guys wanna say sorry to you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah... but I told them they shouldn't just say sorry and then berate you about your dates or whatever again."  
  
"Yeah... beside, do they think I'm stupid?! I know Malfoy's a jerk, okay? Even though he acted nice to me last Monday, I -"  
  
"He acted WHAT to you?!"  
  
"Nice, but even though he acted that way, I know he isn't really nice. I mean, after what he did to -" Hermione abruptly cut off her sentence. She had almost said something about the future.  
  
"Forget it," Hermione said quickly. "If I say anything, something might happen... and not in a good way." 'As if things are great in the present!' Hermione thought. She sighed.  
  
"Okay." They chatted for a while about classes (Typical, Hermione makes a face lol Ü), teachers, and the activities last week. Soon...  
  
"knock"  
  
"Who could that be?" Hermione mused out loud. She opened the door. James and Sirius had a sheepish grin on their faces; Peter was looking up at the ceiling and Remus was looking at the ground. (Weird when you're on broomsticks... it's better when you're on your feet, right??? Just imagine sitting on a broomstick then looking up at the ceiling or ground!!! Kinda stupid ÜÜÜ hahahahaha Ü) Hermione let them enter; they zoomed in on their broomsticks. The Marauders got off their brooms and walked toward the bed, where Hermione and Lily were seated.  
  
Remus was the first to speak. "Emma... we're really sorry if we overreacted when you said you were going with Lucius... it's just that, well, Lucius is not that... good."  
  
"Yeah, he's a wannabe Death Eater," Sirius said. "As our way of saying sorry, we'd like to teach you to defend yourself against scum like him. (Hel-lo, is that a good enough 'making up to her' compromise?!) Cause if he tried anything -"  
  
"Guys. I know you're concerned, but I can handle him just fine. I've faced the likes of him before in -" This was the second time Hermione had to stop talking before she revealed the future for them.  
  
"In where?" asked Peter, curious.  
  
"In school!" Hermione said, thinking quickly. "Actually, by the lake. He acted nice to me -"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"but I bet he was planning something. I mean, a Slytherin taking a liking to a Gryffindor? It's fishy, if you ask me. But let's get back to my point a while ago. I – can – take – care – of – myself," Hermione said, stressing each word. "I was able to get past the giant squid, remember? Malfoy's a piece of cake compared to the giant squid."  
  
"I told you guys she wouldn't accept our offer," Remus said.  
  
"Right. Which is why we brought... these!" James said, pulling out a big bouquet of flowers. "For you, Mademoiselle Emma... courtesy of the Marauders. And of course, here is a little present for Mademoiselle Lily from me," he said gallantly, pulling out a much larger bouquet. Hermione accepted the flowers, and after Hermione looked at her as if to say 'Accept the stupid flowers already so he stops!', Lily sighed and took the bouquet from James. James was pleased and started grinning like an idiot. Remus rolled his eyes and handed Hermione a humongous block of Honeydukes chocolate.  
  
"And here... those are our other ways of saying sorry... we know it's not enough, but it's a start."  
  
"Yeah... thanks, guys... and hello? It was just Lucius! I forgive you," Hermione said, finally breaking into a smile. She hugged the Marauders.  
  
"Now James, wipe that stupid grin off your face and go make sure that your newest prank will go according to plan."  
  
"How did you know?" asked James, letting her go.  
  
"If you ask me, last week was pretty uneventful. I know you guys take that long a time to prepare something. But please, don't pick on Sebastian or Brian anymore."  
  
The guys looked at each other; all of them thinking, 'Do we have to?!'  
  
"Aw man, we were supposed to do our prank on them!" Peter whined, garnering glares from everybody else in the room. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ÜÜÜ) Hermione was thinking quickly. If she wanted to convince the others to stop their pranks on her friends, then she should play along with their excuse, which is what she did.  
  
She continued speaking. "Sebastian and Brian are only friends. I don't like them the way their fan club does; which means I'm not romantically interested in them. I'd rather have them as friends. Besides, they don't see me that way, you know. So maybe someone could stop acting like a jealous boyfriend now, hmm?" 'I hope this works,' she thought.  
  
Remus, Peter and James all looked over at Sirius at the same time.  
  
'Act, blast it! Or the whole thing will blow over! If you admit you just did that to piss the idiots off, she'd get even more mad at us!' James thought desperately. He grinned at Sirius, nudging him.  
  
"Are you sure you're friends?" Sirius asked crossly. James' nudge was quite painful.  
  
"Did you hear what I just said?" Hermione asked, reverting back into the Ice Queen.  
  
"Yeah, but I was just making sure, you know."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure they're friends. Now will you guys stop picking on them?"  
  
"I agree to not playing pranks on them anymore," said Remus.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Ditto, but we can't say the same about Mr. Black over here..." James trailed off meaningfully.  
  
"Fine; I promise not to play pranks on Sebastian du Grey and Brian Fuller anymore, Marauder's oath. Are you happy now?"  
  
"A bit too extreme, Padfoot," James said, but was happy cause they wouldn't have to face her wrath, even if it meant giving up on pranking the two 'Hogwarts Pretty Boys', as he and the Marauders had dubbed just last night.  
  
"Immensely," said Hermione. She hugged Sirius. "Thank you. Oh yeah, where did you guys get the idea for Sebastian's 'makeover'?"  
  
"From you, where else?" James said, grinning.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Remember when we checked out your makeup? That's where we got the idea," said Remus. (And now you see the purpose of the makeup lesson!!! ÜÜÜ) "Since you gave Lily a makeover, we also decided to give someone else a makeover, so..."  
  
"You guys are crazy!!!"  
  
"But it was funny, wasn't it? Okay, okay, we're sorry!" Sirius said hastily at the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"I know," Hermione sighed. "It was just really crazy..."  
  
"Well, what can I say? You've met the Marauders (like, 'now you know us!')," said James. The 4 guys grinned at her. After a while, Hermione had no choice but to grin back.  
  
In the present...  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco were reading in the Department of Mysteries library just after dinner. Draco abruptly shut his book closed.  
  
"Malfoy, what, are you tired already?"  
  
"No, I just thought of writing to Hermione. She told me in her last letter she's pretty lonely... I just thought of cheering her up."  
  
At that precise second, an Unspeakable arrived with letters for them. They took their respective letters and the Unspeakable left. They immediately tore into their letters when they saw Hermione's neat handwriting.  
  
Hi Harry!  
  
sigh Like I said before, I'm so utterly bored here. There's just no excitement here! I think the Marauders are plotting something, I just don't know what. Anyway, I'd just come from Hogsmeade, so here's a little present (not past??? hehehe) from me to you! I hope you like it... these are amazingly common, and not so popular in this time, but now these are rare, right? So here, take good care of it!  
  
Hermione  
  
Enclosed was a beautiful reddish-gold phoenix quill. (Oh, how I'd love to have that... Ü) Harry gaped.  
  
"What'd you get, Harry?" Ron asked, looking at Harry's hands.  
  
"Oh wow..." Ron breathed.  
  
"What'd you get?" Ron handed Harry his letter.  
  
Oi Ron,  
  
Hello! I'm really sorry about the huge amount of work you guys have to do... but it'll train you in researching. ("Typical, Hermione," Harry muttered. Ron and Draco snickered.) I'm actually furious at the amount of work I'm missing! How am I supposed to catch up when I come back? I hope the teachers give me an extension on homework! Oh well... sigh I feel like I'm taking 5th year all over again... the lessons covered in 5th year are the lessons we're covering right now.  
Anyway, here's a little something I saw in Hogsmeade and just had to get for you! I'm not being mean or anything; I thought it might help you overcome your fear. Just unfold and unflatten it. Got to go!  
  
Hermione  
  
"What'd Hermione give?" Draco asked Ron. Ron held up a huge stuffed spider, which was horribly realistic (hahaha!!! ÜÜÜ).  
  
Draco burst out laughing. "You're – afraid – of – spiders?" Draco asked Ron in between laughs.  
  
Ron glared. "Shut it, Malfoy," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"If I know Malfoy, you're pretty scared of something..."  
  
"Like what, Potter?"  
  
"Forests?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aw, is widdle Malfoy afwaid of fowests?"  
  
"Shut up, Weasley!"  
  
Ron guffawed. "What'd Hermione say to you, Malfoy?" asked Harry, snatching his letter.  
  
"Hey!" Draco protested, but it was too late; Harry was already reading it out loud.  
  
Hey Draco,  
  
I ended up going to Hogsmeade alone today Ü I just found out the git's already engaged in this time. Talk about a lifesaver! Whew... Oh, here's a gift I bought at Hogsmeade for you. It'll repel anything or anyone you don't like. When it/he/she goes too near (but not enough to reach you), a force field will be activated, and the thing or person will fly back 20 feet away. Cool, isn't it? I thought you might need it for Pansy, hehe. Just unflatten it. I just hope Harry and Ron aren't repelled. Oh, I just remembered... who did you choose as Head Girl? I hope she's capable. That's all for now!  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry and Ron looked at the object in Draco's hand. There was a simple, small, smooth silver stone hanging from a cord. Draco wore it.  
  
"Wow, good thing we weren't blasted off our feet, huh?"  
  
"Well, we have a truce, Potter, so you won't be blasted off your feet for a while."  
  
"Who are you choosing as Head Girl, Malfoy?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"No one, but Dumbledore -"  
  
"I can handle all Head duties by myself; I don't want any stupid bint messing up my work," Draco said with a touch of arrogance.  
  
Ron and Harry rolled their eyes; and Harry clapped his hands twice. "Okay, break for a while; let's just write to Hermione now. Our brains are too overloaded now to process anymore of the stuff we read."  
  
In the past...  
  
Hermione was in her room, reviewing the list of plants they were supposed to collect when Nearly Headless Nick glided in, disregarding the Imperturbable Charm, which doesn't have an effect on ghosts (or at least I think so Ü).  
  
"Miss Granger, here are letters from your friends."  
  
"Thank you, Sir Nick!"  
  
"Miss Granger, I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you now friends with Mr...."  
  
"Malfoy? Yes, Sir Nick."  
  
"Really? Good for you!" Sir Nick praised. "Inter-House relations, you know."  
  
"Sir Nick, only you would think of Inter-House relations with the Slytherins," Hermione said jokingly. Sir Nick gave her a look, but smiled when he saw she was joking.  
  
"But I do find it weird... didn't he hate you before?" he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm... now that you said that, I'm wondering why he really wanted to be my friend. I think I'll just ask him when I go back."  
  
"Of course, it could always be because..." Sir Nick trailed off meaningfully, with a little 'I know something you don't' smile.  
  
"Sir Nick, have you been reading romance novels?!" Hermione asked, bewildered.  
  
"I didn't say anything of the sort!" Sir Nick said, laughing at her expression. "Well, I must be going... the Fat Friar and I have a wizards' chess tournament!"  
  
"Goodnight, Sir Nick. And good luck with the game!"  
  
"Thank you, my dear, and goodnight to you too."  
  
Sir Nick left and Hermione eagerly opened the letters.  
  
Hello Hermia!  
  
Thank you for the pendant... I do think I'll be able to use it against Pansy smirks haha. I'm happy to know that you didn't go out with my father anymore... (I wonder why??? LOL ÜÜÜ) so he was already engaged to my mother then? I didn't know that...  
I laughed when I saw what you gave Weasley. So he's afraid of spiders? Hmm... smirks  
You know what? You haven't changed at all. You're still thinking of homework right now?! smirks I won't comment on that, though.  
To answer your question, no, I haven't chosen anyone and I will not. No one's good enough; if I appoint any of the airheads here, they might screw up all the work I'm going to do! So I'm just trying to ask for your advice through letters. Besides, I know it's killing you that you're not Head Girl there, so that's another reason why I'm not temporarily replacing you.  
My brain has temporarily decomposed from all the reading we've done; good thing Potter here called a break. We still have our essay to do; and when we go back to school, our homework, Quidditch, and Head duties for me; but I'm fine with all of that. If I have to stop sleeping just to get through all of the books to bring you back, then I would! haha  
yawn I'm sleepy, so goodnight.  
Missing you lots, Draco  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco's thoughtfulness. 'He actually remembered me, and he didn't appoint anyone as a replacement!' she thought with a grin. She opened another letter.  
  
Oi Hermione,  
  
You know what? Your 'little' gift creeped me out! It's terribly realistic! Sure, I don't mind dead spiders, but the ones we use in Potions are small; this is HUGE! shudders  
Anyway, Hermione, you're somewhere else and all you can still think of is homework?! Typical... shakes head in pity Joke only, Hermione!  
There's not much to tell here... we haven't found a way back yet... but we're working on it. In the meantime, just focus on your studies there rolls eyes Bye!  
  
Still slightly miffed at the spider but still missing you, Ron  
  
Hermione laughed. 'Now if only someone would think of bewitching it to move...' She picked up Harry's letter and opened it.  
  
Hi Hermione!  
  
I'm using the phoenix feather quill now; thank you for the wonderful gift. Ü I was just wondering why Ron and I didn't get pendants like Malfoy did; we're the ones who always attract trouble, right? Ü ("Oh yeah! Hermione said. She made a mental note to buy one each for the 3 of them the next time she went back to Hogsmeade.)  
Oi Hermione, why didn't you tell us (me and Ron) more about the guy who asked you out?!... Just wondering...  
I guess that's all for now... till next letter!  
  
Feeling incomplete without you, Harry  
  
Hermione laughed, and also got sad. 'So am I... I'm feeling incomplete cause they're not here...' she thought sadly. 'Oh well... they'll find a way for me to get back in 5 ½ months.' She bewitched the letters again (you already know what she does, so I won't elaborate ÜÜÜ), and put them away in her trunk. She continued reviewing the plants, and after a while, she fell asleep.  
  
In the present...  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco were walking back to the dormitories late in the evening. Without a word, Harry and Ron walked into their dorm and Draco into his. After a few seconds, Draco walked back out. He walked into Harry and Ron's dorm and saw that everyone was asleep, except for Harry and Ron. Draco guessed they were in the shower room (there's a changing room or something like that in the shower room Ü hehe Ü) cause they weren't in the room. Draco looked around for Ron's bed, and saw the stuffed spider on it. (evil grin Ü) He bewitched it so the moment Ron would wake up, the spider would start moving just like a real spider. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! evil grin) He smirked and quickly exited the dorm so Ron and Harry wouldn't catch him in the act. He went to bed shortly after changing into his pajamas. He looked over at Hermione's empty bed and sighed before falling asleep.  
  
--  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of the shower room, and climbed into their beds.  
  
"Some gift Hermione gave me, eh," Ron said, making Harry snicker. (Oh, just wait until it moves! evil grin) "At least she gave you something useful; she gave me a stupid spider! And Malfoy was laughing himself stupid," Ron growled.  
  
"She was just thinking of you, Ron," Harry consoled. "She just thought it might help you."  
  
"Help me, huh?! I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."  
  
"Night, Ron."  
  
The 2 of them fell asleep, unaware of what was going to happen tomorrow.  
  
--  
  
Yes!!! I'm done with Chapter 10!!! does a little dance YAY!!! ÜÜÜ sigh... my elder sister woke me up at 4:30 in the morning just to ask if what she was wearing looked good on her... she had gone through 8 tops, 3 pairs of pants and 2 pairs of shoes!!! LOL Ü well, it wasn't that funny when she woke me up... but oh well... then a while ago we were lying on the bed, thinking... "What are we gonna wear tomorrow???" and I was like, "We need to shop some more..." hahahahahahahaha!!!   
  
Okay, so it wasn't as long as the other chapters, but I wrote this at the start of the school year... so there...   
  
Haha the next chapter is funny!!! Ü lol Ü the 1st part at least... hehehehehe   
  
So now you guys know what the makeup stuff was for... a prank!!! LOL Ü hehehe I needed to be quite ingenious and I came up with that!!!   
  
Oh yeah, about the audition??? I went in, and the paper adviser was in there. She asked, "Oh, so you're going to try out for the paper, huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, very good! What year are you in?"  
  
"1st year."  
  
"Oh, very good!"  
  
I would've laughed, but she gave me two questions two answer, and I had only 3 and a half hours to complete them... it took me 2and a half hours to complete my essays, and an hour to write them all down... to tell you guys the truth, I just wrote down yada yada stuff for the essays (hahaha!!! ÜÜÜ) nah, in the 1st essay, it was about the socioeconomic and political situation of the country, so I wrote facts and my point of view, cause that's what I guess they look for: your ability to present facts and give an opinion, but not too biased. In the second one, it asked me to describe myself as a student. Pretty easy, the second one Ü hehe Ü but somehow, I still think I won't be part of the editorial board... cause the adviser asked for at least 2 to 5 pages for the 1st essay; I turned in 2. For the second essay, 1 to 2 pages, and I submitted 1. But my ideas were pretty concise, because I think that in papers or journals or magazines or whatever, people don't like reading long stuff that keep going around and around. It's better if it's concise, right??? ÜÜÜ oh well, if I won't be part of the paper's board, then fine... at least I had dared to!!! lol Ü if I do get accepted (which is by a long shot for me), then I'll thank you guys every new chapter for encouraging me!!! hahahahaha   
  
What else??? My Bio1 class was kind of okay... we had a lecture, then our group did a post discussion about our first lab activity, which was easy. I just didn't like it when these snooty girls (kinda like Victoria in this story...) were kind of like, "What again?" HMP!!! But our teacher praised us anyway cause it was well explained!!! Well, I researched the answers; of course we would be great!!! lol ÜÜÜ Those girls... they act nice to you, but when you turn your back it's like, "Hey, guess what, she's like this, like that... badmouthing" you know??? That's why my friends and I are working hard in class, to beat them Ü I guess that's also the reason why I planned on joining an org... so I could show them I was active not only in class... ÜÜÜ They can really piss you off at times... problem is, they (about 10) of them have got almost half the class wrapped around their fingers... oh well... pretty depressing... but sometimes, I just feel like laughing at them sometimes cause no matter how they try, their English is quite... how do you put this??? Funny... ÜÜÜ but if I laugh, I'll get sucked into a catfight!!! Well at least in a catfight, I could openly diss them!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ÜÜÜ I guess that's all for now in the life of Rochena... night, guys!!!   
  
Ü rochena


	11. Mayhem and Hilarity

Hi everyone!!! Ü Thanks sooooooooo much for reviewing even if I haven't been updating for months… I didn't think I would be so busy in college, but I was. In addition to that, my lousy computer's been crashing tons of times that I just wanna hit it with a baseball bat!!! hahaha ÜÜÜ So, life in college… my English1 prof loves me, I joined a crazy Science Quiz Bee and other stuff… if you guys wanna know what, or keep updated on me so at least you wouldn't be wondering whatever happened to me, you can just always email me Ü

So… on to the business of thanking my great readers. You know what, I feel so guilty for not updating for so long!!! I'm sorry!!! ÜÜÜ Oh, and thanks to everyone for encouraging me to join the Chronicle! It's loads of fun… Ü A few days ago, our Dean dropped by and commented that the place was a pigsty. Well, that wasn't her exact term, but that was the gist. How embarrassing. So, I became this neat freak and started straightening the place up! big grin I put up a sign over the wastebasket saying, "Either you or your trash goes in the bin!!!" hahaha ÜÜÜ Can you guys think of other catchy things to say, like no fighting and stuff??? Ü hehehe Ü

Thanks to the following:::

NcBllt85: thanks!!! I'm so happy you were able to find my fic!!! ÜÜÜ and I WILL keep on writing… Ü

Yaten-Minako: thanks! Ü yap, and I am determined to finish this… unlike you… ningas cogon! hahaha!!! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

PunkAngel13: oh, I'm sooo sorry you get disappointed when I don't update all the time like I used to!!! c that's cause of a little thing called college… well now that's out of the way, cause I've been exempted from a lot of my exams! big big grin ÜÜÜ I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkkkk!!!

dobbyfan18: hehehe Ü that's ok! You know how is sometimes… yeah, I guess… oh well Ü about the paper… I got in!!! yay!!! Ü

Sammy Baggins: wow, thank you!!! ÜÜÜ Hermione and Sirius, eh??? So who are you rooting for now??? Ü

kileejade: yeah, I guess they are weird, OOC… but I'm having fun playing with them now, it'll be long before I finally leave them in peace! hehe Ü

saxistwriterchick: hahaha!!! That spider's one of my fave parts in the story so far… ÜÜÜ

And now onto the next chapter!!! Ü mischievous grin Ü

--

Chapter 11: Mayhem and Hilarity

In the past…

When Hermione walked over to the Great Hall the following morning, she thought it would be a normal day. Oh it was, but for the Marauders. She walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Brian. Soon the Marauders arrived and sat down at the table. Hermione and Brian were about to take a bite of their toast when they heard what sounded like a crying baby.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"Dunno… probably some student who messed up his homework," said Brian apathetically, spreading some jam onto his unbitten toast.

"Maybe… But it sounded like a baby."

"Well then, a crybaby student," said Brian, grinning. Hermione grinned back.

The sound grew louder, and it definitely sounded like a baby. They looked around and saw a baby screaming its lungs out at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins were surprised, but they didn't know what to do, so they just continued eating and drinking. After a couple of minutes, to everyone's amazement, all the Slytherins had turned into bawling babies. Hermione looked around for the teachers and saw the Slytherin Head of House furious and worried about the Slytherins; Professor McGonagall looked annoyed; and Professor Dumbledore looked quite amused.

"What the hell happened to the Slytherins?" asked Brian, amazed.

"No one from the other Houses has turned into babies," said Hermione, looking around at the other House tables, which had no babies; but instead, lots of laughing students. Professor McGonagall was glaring at the students as she and the other professors carried the babies to the room just off the Great Hall (where Harry, Cedric, Viktor and Fleur received their instructions about the Triwizard Tournament Ü), but the students ignored it. Instead, they laughed even harder when one of the babies spit in the Slytherins' Head of House's face, and when another pooped in the hands of another professor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! My robes!!!" the professor shrieked, making the students laugh even more.

"This was a prank meant for the Slytherins!"

"Like I hadn't noticed a while ago, Emma," said Brian. Hermione glared but refrained from responding to his reply. "Now who would be smart enough and brave enough to do that to all of the Slytherins?"

"The Marauders, that's who!" Hermione cried out loud. She looked down the table, meeting James' eyes. James grinned at her. She shook her head in disapproval, but grinned in spite of herself. 'Well it serves them right; after what they did to us… these future Death Eaters… or maybe they're already Death Eaters!' She shuddered a bit.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked.

"Oh – um – nothing," said Hermione, smiling. "I guess I just choked a bit," convincingly rubbing her throat. "I'm okay now, though," she said quickly so Brian wouldn't be concerned. Just then, she and Brian saw Lily march over to James and start telling him off, making the other students laugh. They chuckled, then went back to eating their breakfast.

In the present… (saxistwriterchick, here's the spider scene!!! evil grin ÜÜÜ)

Draco woke up very early the following morning. (I wonder why. Ü Oh yeah, right now I'm listening to the Bad Boys II soundtrack, which I've been listening to when I got the idea for this fic! ÜÜÜ) He quickly showered and got ready. When he was done, he walked into Harry and Ron's dorm. He saw that most of the Gryffindors were up now. He marched straight to Harry and started waking him up. The Gryffindors had gotten used to Draco, Harry and Ron together (not that they had wanted to; but they knew the three were working together to bring Hermione back) so they didn't question him.

"Potter, get up," Draco said sharply. Harry didn't move.

"Rictusempra," he muttered, his wand pointed in Harry's direction. The Tickling Charm woke Harry up; in a matter of seconds, Harry was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face. "Finite Incantatem," Draco said and the Tickling Charm stopped. "Good morning, Potter."

"I never thought the day would come that you'd actually greet me a good morning, Malfoy," Harry said, wiping the tears away quickly. "What're you doing in here?"

"I wanted to get a headstart, so come on."

"I'm up, I'm up… Ron, wake up," Harry said, shaking Ron awake. As soon as Ron woke up, the stuffed spider, which Ron was using as a pillow, scuttled off the bed and onto the floor. Nobody noticed the spider; most of the people in the dormitory were busy, Harry yawned the moment the spider scuttled off, and Ron was sleepily rubbing his eyes. Draco was laughing on the inside. 'This is too easy!' he thought.

Ron started looking for his slippers. "Blasted floor's cold," he grumbled. He used his hand to feel for his slippers under the bed. Instead of touching a slipper, he had felt something hairy. Ron felt it again, and paled. He pulled the spider out from under the bed, and they all saw it struggling from his grasp.

"SPIDER!!!" Ron shrieked in a girly way (hahahahahaha!!!!! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ), jumping onto his bed.

Harry rounded onto Draco. "Did you have anything to do with this, Malfoy?!" as the spider scuttled past the feet of the Slytherin girls, making them scream and barricade themselves in the shower room.

"Me?! Why don't you ask your Housemates if I did anything?!" Draco yelled back, trying to Stun the spider, but it was too fast. 'Darn! This monster is too quick! Now we'll have a job trapping it, wasting our time. Oh jeez, Hermione's depending on us and I waste our time…' he thought guiltily for a second, but he forgot was he was thinking when he saw Ron on his bed, pale and shuddering, like he was about to retch. He inwardly grinned and started chasing the spider with Harry.

Harry, who was also trying to Stun the spider, looked at Malfoy suspiciously, but roared, "Did any of you see Malfoy bewitch the spider?"

The Gryffindor boys were on their feet now, and also looking for the spider. "No!" they shouted.

It was pure mayhem. The beds were turned over for the spider; bags and stuff on the floor and stepped on; no one thought of picking up the stuff cause they were all eager to catch the spider. Seamus got a large book. "Whose book is this?!" he yelled.

"Dunno!" the others yelled back. 'Probably Hermione's,' thought Harry, while wondering what Seamus was going to do with the book. 'Who else would bring a book here of that size?'

Seamus raised the book over his head, and squashed the spider. "There!" he cried triumphantly.

The spider was rendered immobile; but that was for just a second. They all thought the spider was squashed and dead, but it moved again, faster than ever. Dean, Seamus and Harry went to form a circle in front of it, and said, "Stupefy!" at the same time.

The spider keeled over. Draco cast a spell so the spider was locked in a cage, and handed it to Ron, "Here's your present," he said.

Ron was very red with embarrassment at the whole of the people in the dormitory finding out he was scared of spiders. "I'm going to ask Hermione about this," he said furiously. "What the hell was she thinking, bewitching it to move?!"

"Well, she did say it might help you overcome your fear," Harry said, now fighting a mad desire to laugh. With his face straight, he said, "Come on, let's get ready." The people in the dorm started getting clearing up the mess.

"See you later," Draco muttered and walked out of the dorm. As soon as he had reached the Great Hall, which was quite empty, he started laughing hysterically. (Who wouldn't?! LOL Ü)

In the past…

Hermione, Sebastian and Brian were sprawled on a huge rock near the Forbidden Forest, near Hagrid's hut. To Hagrid, it'd seem like a boulder. To the three sprawled on it, this was a BIG boulder. They could all lie down on it and spread their stuff on it, and still have space to move. And that's what they did; they were lying down on their backs on the rock, which was incredibly smooth, and were studying. Hermione and Sebastian were reviewing the plant list and what they were allowed and were going to bring into the forest; and Brian was studying the procedure of a certain potion.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore."

"Why do you guys have to memorize the procedure of the Draught of Peace?" Hermione asked.

"It's a test, and just from reading the instructions, I can tell it isn't going to be an easy test," Brian answered. "And how did you know it was the Draught of Peace?"

"We did that in our fifth year," Hermione said, "in our old school."

"Amazing," Sebastian said, sitting up.

"What's amazing?"

"The fact that you still remember the things you did from a long time ago, down to the letter!"

Hermione's cheeks started to be stained with a pink tinge. "Well… I study," she said.

"No, it's more than that," Brian said earnestly. "You have great memory! What a brain," he said, shaking his head. "May I borrow it for our test?" he asked, grinning.

"You git," Hermione smiled, swatting him.

"Hey."

"What?"

"We're going to be in the Forest until late February," Sebastian announced.

"Oh, you noticed only now? I had figured it out when I had done my research. Some plants are only available during winter; some during the 2nd week of February and such."

"I honestly think the teachers want to get rid of you guys so they have more free time."

"The teachers wouldn't do a thing like that, Brian!"

"Come on, 3rd week into the school year?! This is a teachers' conspiracy!"

"The teachers just want to give us a challenge, Brian." Hermione said in a challenging way.

"All hail Emma, who worships the Hogwarts teachers no matter what they say and do."

Hermione glared at Sebastian when he said that, then resumed her reading. Brian chuckled.

"For your information, I do not worship my teachers, Hogwarts or not, no matter what they say or do. For instance, there was this horrible teacher we had for a year… we thought of her like an enemy."

"Kind of like what we think of You-Know-Who now?"

"Yes… the situation was horrible. She actually tried to take control at Ho- coughs fake Ü 'Darn! I almost slipped!' Beauxbatons."

Not noticing the slip, the guys looked curious. "Really? Then it should've been in the news…"

"It was kept quiet then cause some powerful people agreed with her ideals. In the end, however, we started to stand up to her, and she had an 'unfortunate' run-in with a group of magical beings she hated a lot."

"Really? Who?"

"The centaurs; she considered them as half-breeds. She was carried deep into the woods, and she had to be retrieved. When she was, she tried escaping, but we found her and chased after her, cheering."

"Wow," Sebastian breathed. "I didn't think you'd ever stand up to a teacher, Emma."

"I would only do things like that when I know I'm right. And now, back to studying!" Hermione said, beaming. The 2 guys sighed.

They studied in silence for a while. "We aren't allowed to bring stuff like tents?"

"Yeah… Professor McGonagall wants us to use our Transfiguration skills."

"Only some food, water and some clothes."

"And of course, our jars to put our plants in."

"And our wands."

"Oh yeah."

"Oi, we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade today to buy some essentials."

"How'd you know that?"

"A Hufflepuff told me."

"Oh."

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering… why are you talking to each other about this? Shouldn't you be talking with your partners?"

"Well I don't like my partner. I would rather have Emma here as a partner!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Sebastian, do you want to fail the project?"

"No, but- "

"Then go meet your partner!"

"You're a prat, Brian," Sebastian said, getting up and stowing his stuff in his book bag. "He's right though. I'll see you both later!" he said as he walked backwards to the castle.

"Bye!" the two Gryffindors said, waving at him. Hermione turned to Brian. "Let's go up to the common room; I need to talk to my partner."

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" Hermione said curiously, looking back at Brian.

"D'you think Sebastian's got a thing for you?"

"What? Wh- why would he?" Hermione stammered, turning a bit red. "I don't think so. Now let's go," she said, jumping off the rock. Brian followed suit.

"But he's wanted to be your partner, right?" he argued as they walked back up to the castle.

"Wanting me to be his partner doesn't mean he's got a thing for me!"

"How can you tell?"

"A girl knows these things."

"Female intuition or Divination?" asked Brian, grinning. "I didn't know you believed in all that crackpot nonsense!"

"I don't!" Hermione said, laughing. She hit Brian with her hand on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Ha, serves you right!" Hermione said triumphantly and immediately started running to escape Brian's comeuppance. Brian started chasing her.

"Oh no you don't!" he said, running after her while grinning evilly. (BTW, I love Dryden Mitchell's 'Friday, I'm In Love' from the 50 1st Dates soundtrack! ÜÜÜ I recommend listening to the whole OST; it's cute! Ü)

In the present…

Harry, Ron and Draco were doing their reading again, and taking note on the useful stuff. Actually, only Harry and Draco were doing that. Ron was busy composing a very angry letter to Hermione about the spider.

"I still can't believe you're still ticked off about that spider," said Draco, copying down a paragraph about the 1st wizard who had thought of time-travel and his theories on it.

"Well, wouldn't you be ticked off if the stuffed toy of the thing you're afraid of suddenly moved when it wasn't supposed to?" Ron shot back, making a huge mistake on his letter. He angrily crumpled up his parchment, and threw it at Draco's head. It hit Draco on the forehead cause he was too focused on the text. Draco shot a 'what the hell?' look at Ron. Ron, seeming slightly happier, started the letter again on a new piece of parchment.

"Ron, I don't think there are stuffed forests for sale," Harry pointed out while perusing a book about Time Turners. Draco glared at Harry, and went back to writing.

"Speaking of forests, Hermione's told me she's going into the Forbidden Forest on Tuesday; Professor Sprout wants them to collect plants," Harry continued.

The other two looked up in interest. "Really?"

"Yeah… she said they're not allowed to leave the Forest until they find all 20 plants."

"Is she crazy?! The Forest's dangerous! Remember Aragog, Harry? What if she goes into Aragog's Hollow?"

"Ara who?"

"None of your business, Malfoy."

Dracos' eyes were glittering. "Well it's my business now, Potter. What if she did walk into Arawhoever's Hollow?" (LOL Ü)

"Then we'll warn her about Aragog!"

"Oh, but go on… who's Arag-ara-who? And why didn't we meet him-her-it in the Forest?" (1st year, remember??? ÜÜÜ)

"We weren't near Aragog's Hollow then, Malfoy."

"Then how did you two meet it?"

"Hagrid." Harry said unhelpfully.

"That oaf?!" Draco said incredulously.

"He is not an oaf!" Ron said angrily.

"Whatever. Go on, tell me how you met Aragog."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"What? Is it private information?"

"It's classified information, until such time as we and Dumbledore decide to release it," Ron said stiffly.

"Ron, you sounded just like Percy back there. Isn't that what he said about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Percy? Isn't that the pompous git?"

"Yeah, he's my pompous git of a brother. Wow, I actually agreed with Malfoy for once!"

"If that's the case, I'm going to Dumbledore. I saw him this morning while waiting for you two wankers."

"He arrived?"

"Yes, I arrived, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, sweeping into the room. "Ah, so I see you've made progress already," nodding at Harry and Draco's notes. Ron turned red, muttering that he was taking a little break.

"I know, Mr. Weasley… it's okay to have a break once in a while," he said with a smile.

"Professor? Is it true that Hermione's going into the Forest?"

"Yes, the day after next."

"Sir, how did you know? Has Hermione- "

"Miss Granger has written me only once to inform me of her situation. I learned that she was going into the Forest from Mr. Lupin, who is receiving memories of her from when he was still at Hogwarts. And I still remember, from looking into my memories from my Pensieve."

"But Professor, what if she runs into Aragog?"

"I think she will be okay. Do you remember the giant squid?"

"The giant squid?"

"Oh… so I see she didn't tell you… I think she didn't want you to worry."

"Professor, what about the giant squid?" Harry said worriedly.

"The moment she arrived, she was attacked by it. She was able to escape though. If Aragog," he said, looking over at Harry and Ron, "is as what you say he is, then I think she will be able to take care of herself. She and her partner are, after all, quite skilled with the wand."

"Professor? Who's Aragog?"

"Aragog is a spider that lives in the Forest."

"Just a spider?" Draco asked, looking at Dumbledore, Harry and Ron.

"Not just a spider. A HUGE spider. He's dangerous because when Ron and I met him, he actually offered us to his children."

Ron shuddered. "Children… you call those children? Spiders the size of carthorses… Good thing the car came."

"The what?"

"Harry, did you tell Miss Granger about Aragog when she had recovered?"

"Yeah, Ron and I did."

Draco suddenly clapped his hand to his forehead. "Of course," he muttered. "She shouldn't have given this to me… she should have kept it!"

"Kept what, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

Draco took out his pendant from under his shirt. Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly.

"Those are very rare nowadays. When did she give that to you?"

"In her last letter, sir."

"I see… well, I remember I had scheduled a Hogsmeade trip for the 7th years today. I might be right in saying she will buy three of these for the three of you," he said to Harry. Harry nodded.

"And with her memory, she will be able to remember Aragog… so- " Draco said.

"No need to worry," said Ron, smiling.

"I think that was what I was trying to say during our whole conversation," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I need to go see Arthur now. I will see you all later." Dumbledore swept out of the room. When he did, Draco burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" Harry asked, confused.

"No wonder Weasley here was scared of Hermione running into Aragog; it's a spider! No wonder he's afraid of Aragog… hahaha," he said, laughing hysterically. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and silently agreed: 'He's gone mental.' They sat down and started working. Draco was rolling around on the floor still laughing. (What's gotten into him for this chapter?! Maybe he's taken a whiff of laughing gas or something… LOL Ü)

In the past…

Hermione and Brian ran into the Gryffindor common room. No one was around; they were either in their dorms or in the library or out on the grounds or in Hogsmeade.

"You're gonna get it this time!"

"Ah, no! Don't!"

"What do you mean, don't?! My head still smarts!" Brian protested, chasing Hermione around the common room.

"Don't – please- I can't breathe- " Hermione gasped, stopping near one of the sofas. Brian tackled her and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Hahaha! Stop – please!"

"You have to say first that you believe what I told you a while ago!"

"What – did – hahaha - you- say – a while ago?"

"That Sebastian's got a thing for you!" said Brian, still tickling her.

"Hahaha! Why – should – I?" she said, finding it harder to breathe cause she was exhausted from running up seven floors, Brian was tickling her, and she was talking.

"Cause it's true!" said Brian. He suddenly stopped tickling her, and helped her up and onto the sofa.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Oh no."

"Are you going to tell me or not?!" Hermione said, having gotten her breath back and was starting to have a temper.

"Well, that's just it – I said it. Now Sebastian's gonna kill me," Brian said.

"No he won't! I won't let him know I know, okay?"

"Okay… thanks Emma!"

"You're welcome… just don't tickle me anymore, okay?"

"Sure… but remember that what I said was true," he said.

"It can't!"

"How can't it?"

Hermione was about to answer when Sirius came out his dorm and went down the steps, laughing all the way. (hehehe Ü has EVERYBODY in this chapter gotten a whiff of laughing gas?! ÜÜÜ) Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's so funny, Sirius?"

"We have devised the perfect prank to pull on Snape!"

"Well I don't care. Come here because we have to discuss our project."

Sirius looked a tad annoyed that Hermione didn't care about their genius plan, but sat down on her other side, as Brian was on her right and studying. Hermione started to tell Sirius what she learned.

"What the bloody devil… only a bit of food and drink and a few pieces of Muggle clothes?! Are they crazy?"

"Actually, I find those to be no problem at all. The problem is, we're not allowed to bring a tent… we're only allowed to use whatever we see in the forest."

"You mean we need to build a hut?"

"Sirius, a hut is not advisable. There are dangerous creatures that might be lurking about in the forest." She remembered Aragog. 'I hope I don't find the path to him,' she thought, shuddering.

"What's up with you?" Sirius asked, watching her closely.

"I just remembered something."

"Oh. Well, what do you suggest we build?"

"A treehouse?"

"A treehouse? We're not kids anymore!"

"Yeah, I know that, but at least we'll be safe from whatever's prowling about! And then we can conceal it so no one would make unexpected visits and steal our plants!" Hermione argued.

"You're paranoid," said Sirius, shaking his head. Hermione merely glared. (Oh no…)

"I just want to be safe, and protected. Is that too much to ask?"

"With the way you're acting and talking, it's like you've seen lots of horrible stuff already. You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Oh, I haven't, have I? Well, you're wrong! I've faced a lot more things than you have so far!" argued Hermione loudly, pink in the face, causing the other Gryffindors who had just entered to watch the feuding pair.

'What did she mean by that?' thought one Gryffindor.

'She's a liar; Sirius is great, unlike her!' thought another. (Oh please… what-EVER! c)

"Oh really? Why don't you tell me just what you've faced?" challenged Sirius.

"I can't! But all I can tell you is, I'm almost as good enough to be an Auror," said Hermione. The watching Gryffindors started muttering to one another.

"Why can't you tell me?" Sirius taunted. "I bet you're lying!"

"No, I'm not!" yelled Hermione, drawn to her full height and her eyes reflecting anger in them similar to when she and Ron had big rows.

"Then tell me now," Sirius challenged again. Hermione shook her head angrily, then ran up to her dormitory. The other Gryffindors started to talk loudly. Sirius also bounded up to his dorm, causing them to gossip even louder.

"Will all of you SHUT UP?! Why right do you guys have to judge people, anyway?! You don't even know her! So SHUT UP and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE before I start HEXING you!" Brian yelled at the other Gryffindors, causing them to stop gossiping and look ashamed. They immediately went up to their dorms. Brian soon went to his own dorm, slamming the door loudly.

--

Sirius got his brromstick from his trunk in his dorm, exited the dorm, mounted his broomstick and flew to Hermione's dorm.

--

Hermione heard a knock on her door. She simply opened it and let Sirius in. Sirius shut the door.

"Okay, so what were you talking about a while ago?" Sirius said, trying to restrain his irritation at her. 'What the bloody hell is she talking about, anyway?!'

"I'm really sorry, whatever it is, cause I really can't tell you, because I'm from… you know." Hermione said apologetically. "I'm really really sorry I can't tell you," she added.

"No, I'm sorry I acted like a prat a while ago," Sirius said. Hermione nodded.

"We didn't get to finish our discussion."

"Oh, right."

"So what we're going to bring is food and drink, a few clothes, and the jars. We need to bring it all in a bag.

"I know we can repeat our clothes with a spell, and bring the jars in miniature form, but what about the food?"

"Oh, I learned something from a book- "

"What was I expecting?" asked Sirius, rolling his eyes. Hermione whacked him with a book on her bedside table.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it," Hermione said calmly while Sirius rubbed his head. "Oh, I have to drop by Hogsmeade; I need to buy something."

"Yeah, well now that we're done, can I go now?"

"Yup. Remember, we pack 10 jars each; and the food you want. If it's possible, a plateful each, then shrink them and put them in containers."

"Okay," said Sirius. They got up from sitting on her bed and Hermione walked him to the door and opened it. Sirius mounted his broomstick and zoomed out.

As soon as Sirius left, Hermione got ready to go to Hogsmeade. When she arrived, she bought 3 more of the gift she gave Draco and also bought some chocolate. She also went to the Three Broomsticks to buy some butterbeer. She decided to get the real food (like sandwiches and stuff) from the kitchens. She didn't like enlisting the help of the house-elves, but she also knew that she didn't shouldn't interfere with past events and occurrences. That simply means no S.P.E.W. When she was done shopping (technically, she shopped Ü), she went back to Hogwarts and started packing for the trip.

--

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!! Well, the 26th ÜÜÜ so for my birthday, I want you guys to send in your reviews! Those are good enough birthday presents for me… Ü ok??? I guess that's all for now! Wow, I'm not too opinionated today… Ü Oh well… See ya! ;)

Ü rochena Ü


	12. Going Into the Forbidden Forest

Hi everyone! ÜÜÜ Before everything else, sorry for the typos in grammar… I DON'T know why I hadn't noticed those before now… Anyway, if there are any mistakes, please forgive me… it's no picnic to be typing 10 pages a chapter, you know ÜÜÜ Ok??? Thanks!!! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

My birthday was nice… people I didn't expect to know or remember did! yay Ü And what did I get for my birthday??? LOTS of Harry Potter stuff!!! ÜÜÜ Yay!!! ÜÜÜ Life is good… Wow, I'm not that opinionated now… Some readers there might be happy now! Hehehe ÜÜÜ

Oh yeah, I'm listening to the Spider-man 2 OST right now… a bday present ÜÜÜ I was also given a HUGE card! My old classmates wrote on the inside and all…

Oh yeah, thanks again for telling me to join the paper! ÜÜÜ I get to spend all my free time in the office… ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ hehehe ÜÜÜ

To my reviewers:::

Roletta: Thanks!!! Ü gaia of earth, huh??? Hm… ÜÜÜ

--

Chapter 12: Going Into the Forbidden Forest

In the past...

Hermione woke up early Tuesday morning. They were given the day off on Monday to get ready, and she had already prepared everything. So she decided to send Harry and Ron their pendants. She was wearing her pendant already; in fact, it looked good with her white sleeveless V-neck top and blue bootleg jeans, which she Transfigured from her robes. She also Transfigured her school robes (which she also bought at Hogsmeade; something I forgot to mention before Ü hehe Ü) into black shoe boots. She got out her parchment, quill and ink and wrote:

Hey, Harry, Ron and Draco!

This is probably the last letter I'm going to be sending because I'm going into the Forest today. I've prepared already; I just hope my partner for the project (who's Sirius, by the way) has too. If he hasn't, I'll strangle him!!!

I went to Hogsmeade yesterday to buy some food, and I also dropped by the store where I bought the first pendant. I'm already wearing mine; so here's Harry's and Ron's pendants! Always wear them, and as much as possible, try to stay out of trouble. I have to go now; bye! Ü

Hermione

She flattened the pendants, sealed the letter and got up to find Sir Nick. Fortunately for her, he was in the common room. She quickly asked him to send the letter before anyone saw him leave (the common room was still empty); and he left immediately. She sighed, and got her backpack, which she Transfigured from one of her uniform skirts. She went down to the Great Hall and started on some toast with butter and jam. She didn't have to worry about preparing anymore; she had done everything yesterday. Brian and Sebastian joined her, and they chatted as they ate.

"You guys are gonna be leaving today," Brian complained. "Now who am I gonna hang out with?"

"I dunno… why don't you flirt with your fan club?" Sebastian teased.

Brian grimaced. "No thanks, yuck! I don't even know why I've got a fan club!"

"You don't like having a fan club, whereas other guys would be so elated to have someone worship them?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"You think it's fun to have a fan club? It isn't; it's like you've acquired a group of stalkers!" Brian said loudly in exasperation, causing a group of girls nearby who were gazing at him a while ago to look a little hurt, but happy that he had referred to them. (Bimbos. c)

"Hm… you've got a point there," Sebastian agreed. "My fan club a group of girls sigh even seems to like my new hairstyle. group of girls sigh again And that's a big understatement," he said, shaking his head. Hermione laughed.

"Aren't you guys scared about going into the Forest?"

"A bit; who knows what's in the Forest, right?"

"Yeah, but I think you'd be fine."

"I guess."

"Hey, you promised to tell me why you were a week late for school!" Brian cut in.

Hermione told him and Sebastian about the giant squid story, telling them what she told Lily in the Three Broomsticks.

"Wow," Sebastian finally said. "You must be the 1st person to have been attacked by it."

"And that makes me really special, it really does," Hermione said sarcastically. The 2 guys laughed.

"Yeah it does!" Brian said with a big grin. They finished their breakfast, and the 7th years left to line up in the entrance hall, Professor Sprout's instructions. Hermione and Sebastian got up from the table.

"Bye Brian," Sebastian said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah… see you in late February!" added Hermione.

"Good luck guys, and take care!" Brian called amidst the clapping of the other students in the Hall. Hermione and Sebastian smiled, then left the Hall together.

--

Hermione was standing in the Entrance Hall, nervously pacing when Sir Nick arrived.

"Good luck," he whispered, inconspicuously thrusting a piece of parchment into her hand.

"Thanks," she whispered back. Sir Nick nodded, and with a smile, entered the Great Hall. Hermione walked a little way away from the crowd that was assembled and sat at the foot of the stairs. She opened the letter, which said:

Dear Hermione,

Good luck and take care in the Forest, although I'm sure you don't need the luck; you have your pendant, your knowledge in spells and a capable partner to help you out. Don't starve yourself, okay? And don't go looking for Aragog! Bye!

Harry

Dear Hermione,

I didn't like your spider! It wasn't funny when it moved! Beware of ARAGOG! ('Oh Ron," Hermione sighed.) Oh, and Grawp's still in the forest, right? Oh yeah, he isn't, but still be careful! Always keep your eyes open; and remember Moody: Constant vigilance! (I remembered this from JKRFan4Life! Ü)

Ron

Dear Hermia,

Take care of yourself, okay? Potter and Weasley have been going on and on about a stupid spider; but you've been warned by them already, right???

Oh, and tell me if your partner does something to you, okay? Always be careful in the forest and keep your wand at the ready!

Draco

Hermione smiled at her friends' advice. 'Wow, no smirks this time,' she thought, referring to Draco's letter. She quickly bewitched the parchment to look like a textbook extract to everyone else, and joined the crowd. When she had fallen in line, Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Valmont (Head of Slytherin House), and Dumbledore arrived.

"7th years, please follow me," Professor McGonagall said, leading them out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The other professors trailed behind the students, muttering about things.

"Do you all have your food and drink?" The students murmured their assent.

"What about extra clothes? You were allowed only one extra set." The students said yes.

"And the jars?"

"Yes, Professor."

"If you have prepared everything, then you should all enter the Forest now, by pairs. Good luck to all of you," said Professor Dumbledore. The Heads of Houses were having some last-minute conversations with their students when Professor Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to join him. She moved aside, away from the whole crowd.

"Miss Granger," said Professor Dumbledore in a low voice so no one could hear, "I will just owl you when there has been a discovery."

"Okay Professor."

"In the meantime, please stay alive; we don't want anymore incidents like the giant squid, do we?"

"No we don't," grinned Hermione.

"Again, good luck, and I hope to see you in February."

"Goodbye Professor!"

Hermione ran to her partner, who was wondering where she was.

"Where have you been?"

"Professor Dumbledore talked to me. You got what I asked?"

"Everything. Shall we go now?"

"Yeah, we still have a treehouse to build."

"I still can't believe we're going to build a treehouse," Sirius said as they walked to Professor McGonagall, who was seeing the Gryffindors off.

"Actually Mr. Black, that is a clever idea. There are thestrals though, but I believe Hagrid has trained them already. Did you think of it?"

"No, she did," Sirius said, jerking his thumb at Hermione.

"Very good, Miss Felton. For that I am already giving you points."

(Psst… ÜÜÜ Just so you know, they are given or deducted points, like in Hogwarts, but the total number of points is equivalent to something. 300 points – Outstanding, 250 points – Exceeds Expectations, 200 points – Acceptable, 150 points – Poor, 100 points – Dreadful, 50 points – Troll (haha! Ü))

"How many, Professor?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"We are not going to tell you; now you'd better go in. Good luck, both of you."

"Thanks, Professor," they said in unison. Hermione took a deep breath, and looked over at Sirius, who was giving her a 'shall-we-go-in-now?' look. Hermione nodded, and together, they walked into the forest.

--

In the present...

"I think Hermione's in the Forest now," Harry said.

"Of all the crazy projects, I really don't understand why they had to make them go into the forest!" Ron said angrily.

"Maybe the teachers then were lazy," Draco offered. "They just wanted to make the students do the dirty work. Think about it. Wouldn't the teachers have gone in there themselves to retrieve plants themselves? They can't be that old."

"But then they'd be staying there until who knows when, Malfoy."

"They could just go in there when they need them, right?" asked Draco.

"…"

They were back in the Department of Mysteries library, reading books and stuff. Ron was reading a book which focused on the theories of time rips (when you go back in time. If any of you've read Animorphs, then you should know about Sario rips ÜÜÜ hehehe Ü My concept here may or may not be like the one in Animorphs, but I think they're somewhat the same… Ü).

"Hey…"

"What, Ron?"

"We have to hurry to get Hermione back."

"What do you mean? We are hurrying," Draco said exasperatedly.

"No… it says here that if the person who had gone back, in this case, Hermione, is still stuck in the past at the time she fell into the Abyss, she would be eliminated. There can't be 2 Hermiones in the past. What's even worse is, if she's still stuck in the past when she's conceived, she would be eliminated too. Both of her."

A long silence followed those words.

"Potter, when were you born?"

"The year?"

"No, how many years after your parents left Hogwarts?"

"I think… a year after my parents finished school." (I think it makes sense; it follows Trelawney and her prophecy. If you guys want to, you could check and tell me if I'm wrong, ok??? ÜÜÜ Thanks! Ü)

"So… we only have a year?"

"This year, and a bit more before she disappeared," Draco finished. Ron's knees were shaking; he had to sit in a chair.

"But how are we going to finish all these books? No one else would volunteer to help us…"

"Maybe Ginny… but who else?"

"I think we shouldn't worry about that yet."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHOULDN'T WORRY?! HAVE YOU GONE DAFT, MALFOY?!" shouted Ron.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore first. Weasley, copy those down; we can show them to Dumbledore and he can get people to help us or something," Draco suggested calmly, but one could see he looked afraid.

Ron started scribbling down the theories. Harry was pale. It was like he was in a daze. He then snapped out of it.

"Only 2 years… even less… Come on, let's go," he said determinedly. The other 2 didn't need telling twice; at once, they ran to the Office of the Minister, where they knew Dumbledore was staying. (That was creepy, the time thing!)

--

In the past...

Hermione and Sirius had been walking in the Forest for a couple of hours already when Hermione stopped.

"Wait," she said. Sirius looked at the tree she was pointing to. To her right was a massive tree, which had huge branches that spread out like it knew it was going to hold a treehouse.

"It's perfect," she breathed.

"I see what you mean. You stay here, and I'll get wood," Sirius said. He walked away from Hermione and into the deep part of the Forest. Hermione wanted to utter a warning, but she thought the better of it.

'Sirius can probably take care of himself… he and the other Marauders probably explore the forest every full moon or something,' she thought. With that thought, she sat down at the foot of the tree and started singing.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me…" (ha, here's a brainteaser! Ü evil grin props to the person who correctly guesses the song and the singer and from where! The person who gets it right gets a sneak peek of Chapter 14! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ)

After singing that song, she started to sing some other songs. She was on singing the last song she could think of when Sirius returned with a pile of wood to march behind him. Hermione laughed and got up.

"Hi."

"I heard you singing."

"So?"

"What were you singing?"

"Oh, some Muggle songs that you probably don't know of."

Sirius shrugged, then turned his attention to the wood that were still marching behind him in place. With a spell, Sirius cut the wood into planks; then with another spell, he made them fly up onto the tree and assemble themselves to form a treehouse. 30 minutes later, the treehouse was finished.

"Wow," said Hermione, impressed. The treehouse had a dome roof, a small door and 2 windows. It was all held up by magic, so it was very unlikely that it would fall apart. Hermione did a little flick with her wand, and a wooden ladder appeared connected to the treehouse porch (yes, it has a teeny porch Ü) and landing at their feet.

"After you," Sirius said. Hermione eagerly climbed up the ladder and entered the treehouse. It had only two rooms: one the main room, and the other the bathroom. The bathroom had a chamber pot in it, a small tub with a faucet, a showerhead (cool for people who are supposed to be living almost… well, primitive :D) and a shower curtain. It also had a small sink. The main room had nothing in it, except 2 sleeping bags.

"Okay, it's pretty obvious that when we're not plant-hunting, we'll be doing most of our normal activities here," Sirius said.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to point it out, cause like you said, it's pretty obvious," Hermione replied.

"Just saying." Sirius muttered.

"Just making a point."

Sirius glared at Hermione, but she smiled sweetly back at him. This was perfectly normal for them, so they let that slide. Hermione unpacked the food, which were in containers.

"Where's your food?"

"Here," Sirius said, producing the food. Hermione enlarged them, then did a complicated spell. The food glowed momentarily as a result of the spell. Hermione was ecstatic; the spell worked.

"We're not going to have problems with food here," she announced.

"Really? I think we didn't bring enough food," Sirius said curtly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What did you do to the food anyway? You enchanted them so they would get stuck in my throat and choke me to death?"

"Oh, nothing of the sort," said Hermione, grinning. "Just something I learned. Go on and eat, it's safe!" said Hermione hastily when she saw Sirius warily looking at the food. She was hungry, so she got a cookie and ate it. Chew chew chew, then swallow. She smiled at Sirius.

"See?"

Sirius didn't stop to answer Hermione when grabbing food; he hadn't eaten breakfast so he was really hungry. So he ate and ate and ate. He had finished a plate of sandwiches in just a few minutes. (Wow ÜÜÜ) He looked guiltily over at Hermione; he failed to notice that food appeared onto the plate again. He was going to show the plate to Hermione, but when he did, he yelped.

"What the bloody hell did you do?!"

"I did a spell so when we finish off a plate of food, it'll restock itself," Hermione said. (Remember McGonagall in the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, when Harry and Ron were told off about the flying car??? ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ)

Sirius looked at her, then at the plate. "I should learn that spell," he said thoughtfully.

"Right, so you would be even more of a glutton," Hermione teased.

"Well maybe you're secretly a glutton yourself, that's why you studied and practiced that spell!" Sirius teased back. Hermione just shook her head.

"Hey, why don't we visit the others?"

"Let's see…" Sirius pulled out a small mirror. "Prongs," he said. Hermione couldn't make heads or tails of what he said. She was surprised when James' face appeared in the mirror.

"Yeah?"

"How are you guys?"

"Well, we've made a house."

"Good. Can we come over?"

"Now?"

"Yes Prongs, now," said Sirius exasperatedly.

"Um, you can come, but NOT now… we're kind of busy…" James grinned, then his face suddenly disappeared from the mirror. Sirius and Hermione looked at each other.

"Yeah! Yeah! Come over! She's chucking things at me, quick!" James said, appearing once more in the mirror, panicking.

"Tsk tsk, James. That's what you get for being…"

"Such a prat?"

"Just the words I was looking for, Sirius," Hermione said casually. "Thank you."

"Well, what can I say? I told you I'm a genius," Sirius said proudly.

"Will you guys come here already?"

"One, You didn't want us to come a while ago. Two, we don't know where in the forest we'd be able to find you. What were we thinking? 'Oh, we're at Whomping Willow Street…'" said Hermione. "Three, we don't want to get hit by stuff. Four, you can deflect the stuff with your wand James, what's the point?"

"Girls… they always have more than one point," Sirius muttered. (That is SO true…ÜÜÜ)

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"What did you think? Definitely a no," Hermione said emphatically. James stuck his tongue out at her and ran away. Hermione and Sirius exchanged a look.

"So, can you also locate Remus and Peter?" 'I wonder why Ron and I never knew about this mirror… maybe Harry hadn't received his father's mirror… maybe he has, but he hadn't told us at all about it…'

"With the mirror? No, only James and I have these mirrors."

"And the Marauders' Map?"

"I guess… but wait, how did you find out about it?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Hermione shook her head.

"It's not important, so don't worry about it."

"Oh it is important to me, you know about a secret of the Marauders!"

"You'll find out… in time," Hermione said. Which was true; when she leaves the past, Dumbledore would perform the Memory Charm on all of them. Then he'd meet her, Harry and Ron in their 3rd year again, and he'd know that they knew about the Marauder's Map, why and how. Of course, when they meet in 3rd year, it's like they've met for the 1st time, but it was the same thing.

(by the way, I've decided NOT to write the part where James saved Snape's life… Hermione wasn't involved there, like what they do in the other fics. If Hermione was involved there and the Marauders' and Snape's and whoevers' memories of Hermione there should have been wiped by Dumbledore when she goes back, then they should've forgotten about that incident. The incident is mentioned more than once in the books though, so that means they still have memories of that event. So there shrugging Are you guys okay with this??? Tell me what you think… ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ)

"If you say so," said Sirius, grinning. He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"It's new," said Hermione, staring at it.

"Of course, what'd you think, we'd put the Marauder's Map on tattered parchment?"

'Well, it willbecome something like that…"

They both looked at the parchment: Remus was doing things with his wand (like the miniHarry in Book 3: "Dissendium." Remember??? ÜÜÜ), and Peter was sleeping; his still form of a dot had tiny Zs coming from it.

"Oh well," said Sirius, disappointed.

"Well, there's always tomorrow. So why don't we… start looking for plants?" asked Hermione, pulling out a small backpack. Inside were the jars, plant names (they didn't need the research anymore cause they had memorized it by heart already), a small plant clipper (aka scissors), and a quiver.

"What the hell are you going to use that for?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Well, seeing that there's nothing better than added protection, I brought these," said Hermione, fingering an arrow. "Speaking of which…" she did a series of spells, each flashier than the one that preceded it. Soon the house was waterproof, Imperturbed, and invisible (when you're in the house, you're also invisible).

"Now no one can find us; even the ladder leading up here is invisible!"

"Even to us?"

"Oh," said Hermione. She did another spell. "Invisible to everyone except us."

"Like thestrals, huh?"

"Mm-hm…"

"Well now that we can't be found, we're safe!"

"You forgot about the dangers down there," Hermione reminded him. "That's why I brought these," gesturing to her bow and arrows.

"But we can escape," Sirius reasoned. "You're forgetting I'm- "

"An Animagus. No, only I can escape, I have this," she said, showing him her pendant. "You don't. Even if you turn into a dog, you're still vulnerable."

"And you think you're protected by that?! I know for a fact that it's a fluke, doesn't protect you from anything!"

"Well that's because it works when you really want it to, not like the way you think it works, automatic," Hermione countered. "Now then, shall we go plant-hunting now?"

"Auto what? Never mind…" Sirius muttered in response to Hermione's amused grin. "Uh, can we just take in the beauty of Mother Nature first?" Sirius asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we should check which places look dangerous and which don't so we know if we should go together or could go alone."

"Good idea," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Okay. But what are you going to use to protect yourself?"

"My Animagus form. And you your crappy pendant," Sirius chided.

"To each his own," Hermione said, shrugging. "Okay, let's go!"

--

In the present...

It was after lunch, and the three guys were back in the library. They already told Dumbledore about the situation, and he said he would work something out.

"What did he mean when he said he would work something out?" Ron asked, buried in a book dedicated to clock concepts.

"I dunno… but Dumbledore always manages to figure out what to do," Harry said, reading about the history of time recording (the sundial, etc.).

"Hey Potter…"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know what Hermione's doing now?"

"How?" Harry said eagerly. Draco held up a book about Pensieves.

"We need a memory of someone of that time…"

"Lupin!" said Ron loudly. "He might help us!"

"Right Ron; he should 'remember' things now that Hermione's there… we could ask him to store his 'memories' in the Pensieve so we can see!"

"Well what are you two idiots waiting for? Come on," Draco said. Ron and Harry stared.

"Well, I want to see Hermione too, you know," he said.

"Oh. Right."

"And you should, since it was your idea."

"I'm a genius, aren't I?"

"No, you just got it out of the book."

"Don't mess with me, Weasley. You might wake up one day to something more terrible than 2 days ago (if you didn't get it, Sunday was Ron's spider day Ü)," Draco said calmly.

Ron's ears turned red. (They always do!) "so it was you who did that?!"

"Did I say something like that? I'm afraid not. Well, hurry along now," said Draco. The three ran out of the room and went to the Office of the Minister again.

--

Oh thank goodness! I'm done with another chapter! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ hehehe Ü I'm still listening to the Spider-man 2 OST… what can I say??? I'm a certified rock fan! ÜÜÜ

Another plus is that I've started to use Autocorrect on MSWord for shortcuts… I get to type faster now, which means less of the aches in the hands (or wrists) and butt! :D hehehe Ü

If you guys were wondering why I decided to continue my fic, it was because I suddenly got inspiration after seeing a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise on sale one day… ÜÜÜ And now that my computer's fixed (and for good, I hope), I think I'm going to be updating regularly! :D But I WON'T update if no one reviews this… even just one review! That's all I'm asking… Ü

Hm, my birthday… what did I do??? Well, I ate a lot of stuff which me feel slightly queasy the whole day :D my bad Ü

Well, I guess that's all for now… I guess I'm gonna check out my huge card and my Harry Potter stuff again… maniacal :D hahaha!!! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ Remember, if you want to be nice and send me a birthday gift, all you have to do is REVIEW. That's all, thanks!!! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ Sure, my bday was ages ago, but if you still want to send something… what's stopping you??? :Dumbledore Only 35 lousy reviews… waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Ü

Ü rochena Ü


	13. PlantHunting and a Trip to the Past

It might be a while before I update again, cause this chapter is the last I've written – for now. hehehe Þ But if you guys review lots and beg me to continue the story, then I might do so… ÜÜÜ Okay??? :D

Oh yeah, please cast your votes again for whom Hermione should end up with… ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ for the new readers, all you have to do is say whom you'd like Hermione to end up with… you can choose from ANY of the guys in the story, except for Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, you know… those guys ÜÜÜ

Right now, I'm listening to the 50 First Dates OST… I have a thing for OSTs, cause they've got songs from different singers and all that crap :D hehehe ÜÜÜ In my CD player::: Spider-man 2 OST, Maid in Manhattan OST, Bad Boys II OST, 50 First Dates OST… ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ Feel free to recommend cool OSTs if you want… Right now, I want to get the Freaky Friday and Mean Girls OSTs… not because of Lindsay Lohan; I like some of the songs there… ÜÜÜ and of course, the Harry Potter OSTs!!! :D hahaha!!!

Speaking of Harry Potter, my younger sister's going crazy cause all she sees now is Harry Potter… my collection!!! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ hehe… ÜÜÜ

Time to give my reviewers the answers they deserve::: Ü

Weasely::: Thanks! I'm happy you think my story's fantastic :D Okay, vote counted!!! ÜÜÜ I'll let you guys know just how many votes each guy has gotten, k??? ÜÜÜ

NcBllt85::: I will, I will, and thank you sooo much!!! ÜÜÜ

Curalium Lacrimo::: here it is!!! But Chapter 14's NOT coming out unless someone gets the song right… Ü I KNOW someone will get it right…

DarkKestrelSilkeQueen::: Thanks!!! Ü It used to be just a crappy bedtime story for my younger sis but now, even I have to say it rocks! Ü Okay, you don't have to if you don't know it… Ü There is, however, a site on the Net, a lyrics search engine, where you can type the lyrics in and they'll find the title for you. Okay! Enough help! :D hehehe ÜÜÜ Yes! Okay! ÜÜÜ

Roletta::: a little bit easier to understand, huh??? Ü hey, thanks for the bday greeting!!! ÜÜÜ

Tiontah::: Thank you! Ü yeah, I guess the argument blew over… but there's another argument here, which I didn't see coming until I started typing… :D what can I say?! I get crazy ideas when I type… ÜÜÜ

Okay, enough with the rambling, and on with the show! Ü

--

Chapter 13: Plant-Hunting and a Trip to the Past

It was night time in the Forbidden Forest. Actually, it was about 2 am when Sirius was concocting a potion. He was able to Transfigure the ingredients and tools into money before they left, without Hermione's knowledge. Hermione raised her eyebrows when she saw the money, but Sirius argued that somebody might steal his money and that it was best to keep it with him. Hermione rolled her eyes at this but just let it go. Now, while she was peacefully sleeping in one corner of the treehouse, he was making a few potions which he thought might come in handy.

'Scratch that, potions that will come in handy when pulling pranks on Snape…'

Suddenly he heard a noise from below. He went to a window and looked out. He saw a unicorn gracefully cantering around the area. He sighed and went back to his work.

'Funny,' he thought. 'I must be going crazy like Emma over here.'

He remembered her extra precaution, the bow and arrow.

'Is she stupid? She's a witch, for goodness sake! Hmm… maybe she isn't as good with the wand as I am,' he thought arrogantly. (What a git… rolls eye If he only knew Ü) He finished the current potion and poured it into a bottle and corked it. He had started it the minute Hermione fell asleep, which was approximately 2 hours ago.

"Scourgify!" he whispered, and his cauldron, cutting and chopping utensils, ladle and the mat he had been using for the potion to spill on if it did, got cleared up. He heard Hermione stirring and hastily Transfigured the stuff back into coins. Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"Didn't feel like it. I was just thinking about how much Herbology sucks," replied Sirius, putting away the bag of coins.

"Why do you think Herbology sucks??? And is Herbology sucks, then why are you taking it???" Hermione wondered aloud, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Just to pass the time, I guess," Sirius said, shrugging. "What about you?"

"I'm taking it because I want to be a Healer." Hermione explained. "Wait, if you're taking this just to pass the time, then what about the others?"

"James and I want to be Aurors. But if that doesn't work, we'll just be international Quidditch players," he said, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Go on."

"Remus wants to teach, so he's taking a lot of subjects. At first, even he seemed skeptical that he was going to be employed, given his condition, but we told him it was impossible he wouldn't be able to get a job, what with his grades and all."

'He is going to be employed… under Dumbledore as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.'

"And Peter? I dunno… maybe he'll be our personal assistant, at the rate he's going. No offense to him," Sirius said quickly. Hermione smiled. She was frowning thought, in her mind's eye.

'He's going to be a personal assistant, but not to you… to Voldemort.'

"And Lily?" she asked.

"I think Lily's planning to get into Gringotts… she's taking Arithmancy."

"How did you know?"

"Well, sometimes James drags me along when he wants to follow Lily around. Oh, make that all the time," Sirius confessed. Hermione laughed. "By the way, why'd you wake up? I wasn't making any noise, was I?"

"No, thinking about Herbology doesn't make any noise at all… unless you mutter to yourself," Hermione said slowly. "I had dreamt of Harry and Ron, looking really stressed out from poring over books." Hermione grinned. "I never imagined they'd ever read heavy tomes cause they'd want to. I miss them so much," she sighed. "Oh yeah… why do you think Herbology sucks? You didn't answer my question a while ago."

"Herbology sucks because I'm stuck here in the Forest, with you of all people," said Sirius, feigning annoyance. Hermione looked a bit hurt at that statement, so she chose not to reply anymore.

'Why is it that when you try to be nice to somebody, you always get responses like these?!' she thought indignantly. 'Fine! I'm NOT talking to him from now on!'

Sirius hadn't noticed the look on Hermione's face, so he continued. "Don't you ever think classes suck, for once?"

"…"

"Emma?"

"…"

"Am I talking to a wall here?"

"…" Hermione started to lie down and turn on her side when Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Girls and their bloody mood swings… okay, so what's the problem now?" he demanded.

Hermione stared at him stubbornly, not wanting to talk.

"Ohhhhh, I get it. You don't want to talk to me because I said I wasn't happy about being stuck here with you?"

"The way you said it, it was like you were blaming me!" Hermione retorted, forgetting her resolution to ignore him.

"Well what did you think? Of course I blame you!"

"It was Professor Sprout who assigned the pairs!"

"Yeah, but if you weren't here, then I would have gotten paired with someone else! But you had to come here, didn't you? If you weren't here, then I could have gotten paired with someone better!"

Hermione was taken aback. She looked teary-eyed now. Without speaking, she got up really fast and ran to the wooden ladder and climbed down with alacrity. Sirius hadn't been able to stop her cause he was taken by surprise. When she was running away, he said under his breath, "Somebody curse girls and their mood swings to hell!" and jumped down the treehouse and turned into his Animagus form to follow Hermione.

In the present...

Harry, Ron and Draco were standing in the Office of the Minister, having just talked to Dumbledore about the Pensieve idea. Remus was at Dumbledore's side, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Misters Potter, Weasley and Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked. The three boys' heads nodded vigorously.

"Remus, are you willing to share your memories of that time?"

Remus looked a little hesitant but answered, "If seeing Hermione spurs Harry, Ron and Draco to work harder then I'm all for it." The three boys' faces cracked into identical big grins.

"In that case, here is a Pensieve," Dumbledore said, handing one to Remus. "I trust you know how to use it?" Remus nodded. "You may give it to them whenever you feel you can."

"I'm going to give it to them as soon as possible, sir."

"In that case, I'm staying up all night for this," Harry said. The other 2 nodded.

Remus smiled. "Boys, I'm not telling you to stay up, but…" he saw the looks on the boys' faces.

"Okay, next time, remind me not to talk you out of something again. You three look so pitiful that I'm going to have to give in for now," grinned Remus.

--

It was about 4 am when they had received the Pensieve from Remus. The 3 boys were in the Department of Mysteries library, hunched over the Pensieve.

"So Potter, how do you view memories here?"

"I thought you were the one who had to read up on Pensieves?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't mentioned how to look," Draco retorted.

"Well it's just common sense, isn't it? You look into the bowl, you wanker," Ron said.

"You prod the silver stuff with a wand to view things, or you just put your head in," said Harry.

"And how do you get out?"

"When all the memories are over."

"There must be a lot of memories, cause Lupin was up till 4. When we get out, can we sleep afterwards?" asked Ron.

"I guess so, cause this experiment was based on research," said Draco.

"Okay, whatever… so who goes first?"

"Me," said Harry. Before the others could react, he had already entered the Pensieve.

"Me next," Ron said and did the same. Draco sighed and put his head in last.

In the past...

Hermione was running and running and didn't want to stop. She heard Sirius' yell ("Emma!") but she didn't look back. She ran and ran until she saw a house near a river.

'Fellow 7th years,' she thought. 'I hope they're Gryffindors.' She quickly knocked. Wandlight was shone on her from the window.

"Emma!" a boy said.

'Who's he?' Hermione thought, but found out when the boy opened the door and let her in.

"Remus!" The house was a two bedroom one, bungalow style. They had a real living room and all that.

"Sit here," said Remus, sitting her on a chair. "What happened? Why are you crying? Has something happened to Sirius?" he said while shutting the door.

"The reason why I'm crying is Sirius," Hermione sniffed.

Remus sat down on a chair facing her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Are you a shrink?" Hermione asked, a small smile on her face.

"A what? I don't know what you just said, but I'm going to let that pass, seeing that it made you smile a bit," Remus said. "Now what happened?"

"We had a row."

'Typical, Sirius.'

"I woke up just now and I asked him why he was still up; he answered that he was thinking about how much Herbology sucks and we got to talking and then I asked him why Herbology sucks and he said that he was stuck here in the Forest with me, that's why and he's blaming me; he said that if I hadn't been here at all he would have had a much better partner." Hermione said all of this very fast. Remus was surprised.

'I thought he was supposed to pretend he liked Emma! But we're not going to prank du Grey and Fuller anymore, so maybe that's why he acted mean to her… but…'

Remus took Hermione's hand and made her sit on a red sofa, him sitting beside her. He let her lean her head on his shoulder and gave her a box of tissue he had just Transfigured from a leaf he had picked up just outside the door.

"It was wrong of him to do that. In the first place, you didn't want to be here. Right?"

"Right. Then he makes me feel so unwanted, as if it's all my fault I'm here!" Hermione said, sniffing. "I want to go back home," she said, sobbing (like a teenage drama queen! haha! ÜÜÜ just kidding!).

"We're going to talk later," Remus said, putting his arm around her comfortingly. "Don't worry. We'll talk to him and sort him out."

"He won't listen!" Hermione wailed. "You know him, he's stubborn and always wants things to go his way!"

"He's not really like that, Emma… I just think you guys got off on the wrong foot."

"Wrong foot or not, he'll still get annoyed at me, like we always do."

Remus was about to reply when someone knocked on the door.

"Hang on, I'll answer the door." Hermione nodded, and curled herself into a ball on the sofa, wiping the tears away.

'What's gotten into me? I should've been able to have held my own, but I guess he touched a nerve… it isn't my fault I'm here, and he's mad I'm here. I haven't felt so unwanted, EVER! Okay, so Ron said something in first year, but after that, we became friends and I haven't experienced something like that again until now.'

"Emma?"

Hermione looked around and saw James looking down at her, concerned.

"I've just talked to Sirius through the mirror, he said you ran away," he said, sitting on her left and Remus on her right.

"Well who wouldn't, after what he said?" Hermione said bitterly. Unknown to and unseen by her, James and Remus exchanged a dark look.

"I've just told him that I've found you."

"You shouldn't have bothered," Hermione said with a weak smile on her face. "I'm just going to make my own house and stay there till we get out of here. Oh, and why'd you leave Lily?"

"No, you won't make a house of your own," James said sternly. "You can stay with Lily while we sort this out. And at first, Lily thought I was going to meet some girl."

"She was probably jealous," Hermione said, grinning.

"Now that's the Emma we know and love!" said Remus, smiling as well.

"I told her it was you, that you were lost and that I would bring you there if I found you. She agreed, and stayed there in our house."

"Okay."

"So if you'd agree, I'd like you to come with me…"

"And I'll go with; we'll meet Sirius afterwards, right James?"

"Right," James said grimly. "Come on, let's go."

In the Pensieve...

Harry looked around him. "Hey…"

"What?" asked Ron, appearing beside him.

Draco also appeared. "It's Lupin," he whispered. He crouched behind a chair. "Hide!"

"You don't have to whisper Malfoy, we can't be seen by him," Harry retorted, jerking his thumb at him. Remus seemed unaware of their presence. Draco sheepishly crawled out from behind his hiding place.

"Oops…"

They watched Remus lean on a chair in the Shrieking Shack, panting but smiling faintly. A young looking Madam Pomfrey entered.

"It's time to get you out," she said grimly. "Can you make it back up Gryffindor Tower by yourself?" (for your info, his excuses were always that his mum's sick, right? I made it so if Remus would leave school, he'd just leave early in the morning and back. Trips to and from Hogwarts aren't that long; they're midday to evening… ÜÜÜ)

The two climbed out of the Whomping Willow, followed by the trio. Madam Pomfrey and Remus parted ways in the entrance hall; as soon as Remus was on the 2nd floor landing the memory changed.

--

The scene changed to breakfast in the Great Hall. Remus was just informed about Hermione. Harry, Ron and Draco winced at the description of her condition. "I wonder how she's doing," he said. "It's one big deal to be attacked by the giant squid."

"You said it," Sirius said. "Why don't we visit her?"

James and Remus mischievously looked at Sirius; Peter was too busy eating to care.

"Mm-hm… do I smell… attraction on Mr. Black's part?" James said teasingly.

"Me? Attracted to that girl? I bet that even though she gets all fixed up, she'd still be ugly," he remarked. Harry, Ron and Draco scowled, pissed off at what he said.

"Hm… what would she look like all fixed up?" Remus thought aloud.

"To give you something to think about Moony, let's go visit her before class," James said, pulling Remus away from his toast, which fell to the floor.

"Hey!" said Remus indignantly, but he was being dragged by James. Remus pulled Sirius up, and Sirius tried pulling Peter up, but he was too heavy. They left the Great Hall; Harry, Ron and Draco followed them eagerly. They also wanted to see if Hermione was okay. When they entered the hospital wing, they saw curtains placed around the end bed at the far end of the hospital wing. James, Remus and Sirius tiptoed to the end bed and pulled back the curtains. Harry, Ron and Draco followed, and gasped.

Hermione was sleeping peacefully on the bed, but she was really pale. The reason why there were curtains around her bed was because she was new to the school. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore didn't want her to wake up with the Hogwarts' population talking about her. That would be too disorienting, they decided. On Hermione's bedside table was the reason why the three gasped; there were about 10 different types of potion which would heal the internal damage inflicted by the squid.

"It's like she wasn't ever attacked by the giant squid," James said.

"Yeah, but look at these," Remus said, gesturing to the bottles.

--

Ron said, "Hermione had to take that many potions in our fifth year. Right Harry?" Harry just shrugged, he didn't really remember. What he was doing now was looking at his father and godfather. James and Sirius. Sirius. The reason why Hermione had to take that many potions.

"She looks so pale," Draco said worriedly.

"Well of course Malfoy; what did you think, she didn't lose a lot of blood because of the attack?" Ron said sarcastically.

--

Just then, Madam Pomfrey walked up to Hermione's bedside. Ignoring the boys, she slightly opened Hermione's mouth and poured some Blood Replenishing Potion into it. She then set the bottle on the bedside, nodded to the boys and was about to leave when Sirius asked, "When will she be awake, Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey turned. "Before the week ends, I suppose." She looked at them sharply. "And aren't you three supposed to be in class?"

"Wha- ? O – oh, yeah," said James, distracted. The 3 left, and the 3 visitors had little choice but to also follow them.

In the past...

Hermione woke up at midday. Her head was aching a bit because of what happened the night before. Groaning, she got to her feet. With a flick of her wand, the bed she had been sleeping on made itself. She yawned, unpacked her extra clothes brought to her by James and went to the bathroom. After bathing, she dressed and washed her clothes in the tub, then dried them with her wand.

After that, she felt her tummy growling (like what mine's doing now… it's 11:58 pm and I ate dinner at 6 ÜÜÜ). She went to the kitchen, where she met Lily who was preparing food.

"Hi Lily! Good morning," Hermione said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"More like afternoon, you sleepyhead," giggled Lily. She set down pumpkin juice and waffles in front of Hermione. "Dig in."

"Where's James?" asked Hermione while Lily was bustling about the kitchen, looking for food for lunch.

"He's having a meeting with Remus and Sirius," she said. Hermione nodded.

"He's a jerk, isn't he?" Lily asked.

"Who?"

"Sirius."

"Yeah, I guess. We can't ever have a decent conversation without bickering," Hermione said. "Did James tell you what happened?"

"I made him tell me," Lily said quietly. "How can he be that mean to you?" she cried. Then she sighed. "Oh well. As soon as you've finished eating, I suggest you get some more rest. James, for some reason, doesn't want you to leave the house today."

"And you follow him," teased Hermione. "Just kidding!" she said hastily. "Okay, I'll stay." 'I guess he wants me to stay here until he's fixed things with that jerk.'

In the Pensieve...

Harry, Ron and Draco've been following the Marauders around for some time.

"Good thing we haven't seen Malfoy yet," Remus commented.

"Good?! What's good about that?!" James exclaimed.

"When we see him, we get to… 'practice'! Right?" Sirius said with a gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, right. Practice of what, Sirius?" Remus said cautiously.

"Practice of our magical abilities!"

Remus sighed, but smiled at James' grin.

--

"Malfoy? My father?"

"Uh, who did you think it was, Malfoy?" Ron said sarcastically (again… ÜÜÜ)

Draco glared and said, "Where's the pig you call a mother, Weasley? Probably couldn't afford school supplies, could she? And your father? He must- "

"Shut it!" hissed Harry. He was focused on the Marauders, and saw them walking in the direction of the hospital wing. "If I'm not mistaken, they're going to see Hermione now!"

Draco and Ron looked up from glaring at each other; Ron's ears were still red.

"What day is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure but it must be 3 days after the attack…" They hurried along, keeping the Marauders in their sights. This was hard, cause they were running.

--

The Marauders had reached the corridor outside the hospital wing.

"Uh, guys?" squeaked Peter. The three looked at him.

"What?" asked James, inches from the entrance of the hospital wing.

"I have to go to the loo."

"Fine. Go!" Sirius said, and Peter took off as fast as his short legs would allow.

"Think he didn't want to see the girl?"

"Maybe he's a bit ashamed of himself."

"But where did that girl come from? She looks funny."

"They don't make girls like that here."

"Oh? Then why were you staring at her the whole time we were in there?" James said, grinning, jerking his thumb at the hospital wing doors.

--

"Hurry up and get in already!" Draco hissed. Harry and Ron didn't want to say it aloud, but they were also growing impatient with their conversation.

--

"Me? Staring? As if! I don't think I'd ever look at that girl the way I do… others," Sirius announced loftily.

"Whatever," said Remus. "If you two've finished your little chat, I'd like to be able to go in now," he said and pushed open the doors. The three boys ran in.

--

Harry, Ron and Draco ran in too, but it was more like gliding. They saw Hermione up for the first time since the attack. The boys (all 6) were slightly panting cause they ran to the hospital wing, rested a bit then ran all the way again.

--

The three visitors listened to the conversation Hermione and the 3 guys were having. Ron looked quite revolted when Hermione said her 'name'. When Hermione asked the 3 Marauders the question, Harry and Ron looked at each other, worried.

'What would Malfoy do if he hears what they're going to say, if they're gonna speak? He knows Lupin already, but…' thought Harry.

They moved in to hear their conversation. When the story was told, Harry and Ron looked over at Draco.

"So," he said smugly, "Unregistered Animagi, eh? I'll have their heads for this – but oh, Potter's father is dead, Pettigrew's dead too and all that's left is Black. I'll tell the authorities," Draco said, with a malevolent look in his eye.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Malfoy, but if you didn't know, Pettigrew's in Azkaban (caught by the Ministry cause of a blunder he made :D) and Sirius is…" Ron began bad-tempered, but trailed off.

"Dead?"

"See? So what are you going to tell the authorities about?" snapped Harry. "Look. Ever since we've entered the Pensieve we've been bickering. We made a truce, remember? For Hermione," he said, staring hard at Draco and Ron. "So if it's okay with you, could you two shut up already?"

"Sorry," Ron muttered, ears going red again. Draco simply nodded. They turned back to the conversation just in time to see the 3 going out.

"Wha- ?" said Draco.

"Come on!" Harry said, his arm.

"Why?" asked Ron perplexedly.

"Come – ON!"

When he had tugged them out, he explained.

"She's going to change."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

When Hermione came out from behind the curtains, they saw that she was wearing what she was the day she fell into the Abyss. The 3 guys, each not noticing the others, fumed at the looks on James, Sirius and Remus' faces. James was grinning, Sirius was slightly surprised, mouth agape, and Remus was gazing at her. She smiled, and they all stood up.

--

"I'm tired…" Ron moaned while they were walking along the corridors, following the group of 4 (I'm tired too… so forgive me for all the mistakes in spelling and grammar, k??? :D thanks! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ). Harry's feet were sore, but he tried to follow as best as he could. Draco was just trudging along instead of actually walking. Suddenly, Ron yelped. The 3 of them turned to see Remus smiling at them.

"The three of you look tired. May I suggest you all get some sleep?"

"We're not sleepy," Harry said quickly just as Ron yawned loudly. Remus smiled.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing Ron's arm. In a moment, they were all out of the Pensieve.

"How- "

"Potter, I thought you said we can go out only when the memories end," Draco said, confused.

"That's what Riddle's diary did, how come a Pensieve's different?"

Only the owner of the Pensieve can pull people out of his memories," Remus explained. "As I'm the owner now, I was able to bring you out. You three are haggard-looking," he said, looking at each of them in turn. He himself had shadows under his eyes.

"I suggest you get some sleep," he said. (I'm following his advice when I'm through. Ü) The 3 boys were pooped, so his suggestion wasn't met with an argument. They 3 boys just nodded and left the Department of Mysteries library. Remus was all alone in the library.

" sigh Was it a good idea to let them see my memories? I don't think it was… they care for Hermione a lot and I guess they'd be less than pleased with some… things," he said to himself, not even wanting to say just what those 'things' were. He turned and left.

--

The end of a chapter! Goodnight! ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

Ü rochena Ü


End file.
